The Wrong Bells
by Baldbeauty
Summary: When Tanya cheats on Edward with the brother of the man he despises most, Edward losses himself and only hangs on for his sister's sake. Can Bella come into town and heal his wounds? M for violence/rape. All Human
1. Just Peachy

**A/N: I do not own anything to do with Twilight... All Human (talents still seemingly exist).I added two more caracters. ****Annabelle Cullen and Corin Volturi-Smith... I needed them cuz i didn't want to hurt the main characters most, and i also needed a caracter i would relate to...**

**:D**

Just Peachy

(BPOV)

It was my first day of school… Charlie had told everyone about me… It is so extremely embarrassing! Everyone stares at me. They definitely aren't helping me with my balance issue… I should be paying attention to walking, not all of the people staring. I looked down at my feet and tried to make sure I wouldn't fall over. That was when I ran head first into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I said instantly. I looked up to see a tall boy. He looked like he had more muscles than most accomplished athletes. He had short brown-black hair and bright green eyes. He looked perfect and beastly all at the same.

"It's alright." He chuckled lightly. "You look a little lost." He said noticing the map I had in my hands.

"Yeah… They must have printed off the map backwards and upside down… Do you know where the office is?" I asked in a sheepish voice.

"Oh. You must be Isabella! Yeah… The office is over there." He said pointing to a pair of doors. _Bella… _I corrected in my head.

"Thanks…"

"Yeah… I'm Emmett. It was nice to meet the new girl in town." He stated with the biggest smile I had ever seen in my life. He looked so playful and happy.

"Thanks again Emmett."

"No problem Bells." I smiled…I much preferred Bells to Isabella. I walked towards the double doors quickly and asked for my schedule. Thankfully Mrs. Cope wasn't too talkative.

…

Classes had been okay… I guess. I knew almost all of the material already…and everyone stared… But I slipped through slightly unnoticed and at least made one friend… Angela. She was very nice, quiet, and shy…huh sounds like me.

I was now standing in the lunch line. I slowly placed peaches on my tray. I turned to walk forward again but I tripped. My tray flew out of my hands and spilled on the front of the girl in front of me. "I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry!" I said for the hundredth time today. I looked at her. She was very short and she had long brown hair that fell to her waist. She had a beautiful green and brown dress on that now had a peachy spot on it. Her eyes were bright hazel. She was very pale but incredibly beautiful. If anyone could make you sick by being beautiful she could. "I'm so sorry." I repeated a second time in nearly half a second. She smiled at me politely.

"Hey, don't worry about it." She smiled.

"I still am so sorry."

"Hey, chill out. It's just a dress." A very expensive dress, I thought to myself. "Everything will be fine. I'll ask my sister if she brought any extra clothes to school today…she always does." She grinned.

"I'm—"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it anymore. I will be completely fine. I am not allergic to peaches." She laughed and left before I had the chance to apologize.

(ABPOV)

I walked to my table and sat next to Alice and Edward. "Ahh!" Alice screamed. "What happened to your dress?"

"Just a little spill Alice… Honestly it's nothing too bad. Do you have any clothes that I can wear though…?" I wondered.

"Of course I do!" She giggled. Edward had his head down on the table with his black hoddie pulled over his head.

"Hello, Edward." I said softly.

"Annabelle." He answered quietly. Lately he had been acting very different… Of course why wouldn't he be? Tanya had done some pretty rude things to him in the past few months… Not that Alice and I hadn't warned him about her…even Jasper didn't like her. It seemed that since then I was the only one Edward even responded to with any kind words. Almost everyone else got the bird…even Alice—sometimes—unfortunately.

"How are we today?" I asked in a whispered voice.

"Same as yesterday." He sighed.

"Hmm…"

"Don't say it." He threatened. He always knew what I was going to say.

"Keep moving forward." I said anyway, quoting one of my favorite Disney movies. He slapped the back of my head teasingly. He looked at me with those big green eyes of his and sighed.

"I really wish I could stay mad at you long enough to beat you up, squirt." He whispered only loud enough for me to hear. I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed. I felt bad for the kid. It seemed like I was his last line of defense. He and I were always close…and after what happened to him we were now stuck like glue…

"Ha ha ha!" I laughed.

"You are absurd." Edward sighed. "I just threatened to hurt you and you are laughing."

"You couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to." I smiled angelically.

"True…" Edward pouted. "I wish I could at times…" He sighed and slipped back into his lost state.

"OH COME ON ANNIE! WE ARE GOING TO GET YOU SOME NEW CLOTHES!" Alice screamed.

(BPOV)

I sat down with Angela and looked over at the girl who's dress I had ruined. She was now wearing dark blue jeans and a cyan shirt. She was as beautiful as ever. The blond who sat across from her was also beautiful, more so than the short one I had spilt peaches on. The littlest girl at the table had short spiky hair and she looked the cutest out of the three. Note to self; Blond=Gorgeous. Short brunet=lovely. Pixie=cutest little thing in the world. The five boys at the table were scattered around the three girls. Emmett sat there with a huge grin on his face. Two very tall boys were smiling at each other. And the least attractive boy sat at the end of the table.

"Who are they?" I asked as Angela followed my gaze.

"The gods of our school." Angela stated, rolling her eyes. "The blond girl is Rosalie Hale—who happens to be the second richest person in our school—she tends to be a little…standoffish. But she does have a heart; occasionally. Alice Cullen is the littlest one—she is a really bubbly person and is always nice. Alice's twin Annabelle is perhaps the nicest and quietest of the entire bunch. Annabelle and Alice are really close. Jasper Whitlock is Alice's boyfriend, and has a very calming tone to him. Emmett Cullen is like a five year old trapped in a 18 year olds body—he's Rose's boyfriend. Corin Volturi-Smith is Annabelle's boyfriend—you don't normally hear much out of him. Tyler Cowerly is the quarterback…which I am sure tells you his personality…"Angela rolled her eyes. "Normally 'puppy' Mike will try to squeeze his way into that table. They are the most popular and the most rich at our school… Except for Tanya, she is the _most _popular and most rich, but she hasn't been to school in forever."

"Oh…" _So I just spilled peaches on a goddess… Great. _"Who's the person in the hoddie?"

"Oh…that's Edward Cullen… He isn't much for talking nowadays. Ever since he and Tanya broke up, something snapped in him. I don't know what's wrong with him. Though he was popular he was really nice… He helped me pass pre-calc last year. All of the Cullen's have manners… It's their popularity that makes them untouchable, not their manners. _Everyone _wants their attention. It's kind of ridiculous."

"Yeah…" I chuckled. _This year is going to be just peachy… _

…

I packed my bags up to leave and go to calculus. By sheer chance who do I sit in-between? The wonder twins themselves. I glanced at Annabelle apologetically. "You aren't still upset about that incident are you?" She asked quietly.

"A little." I admitted. Annabelle began to laugh. Alice looked over.

"What's so funny Annie?" Alice wondered. Annabelle never looked away from me.

"Such a pretty girl shouldn't feel guilty for such a simple accident." Annabelle grinned. "I'm Annabelle Cullen by the way." She said shaking my hand. Her grip was firm but still gentle. "You can call me Annie, Ann, A, Annie B, AnnaBellie, or Annabelle… I don't mind any of them. I get called hundreds of different names."

"Nice to meet you Annie." I smiled. "I'm Bella Swan."

"And I'm her twin, Alice, Alli, Al, Alli-Al…" Alice shrugged, also shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Alice." I grinned.

"So… You're the one who ruined my sister's clothes…" Alice sighed.

"I didn't mean to." I frowned.

"Don't take her upset face too personally." Annabelle sighed with a small smirk. "Alice loves clothes… She is actually happy that you spilt peaches on me… She loves a chance to play BARBIE!"

"Oh, quit reading my mind!" Alice snapped.

"Only when you quit being obvious." Annabelle chuckled.

"Read minds?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a twin thing… We always know what's happening to the other person… Alice is special anyway… She gets future-dreams… It's really cool."

"HEY! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE!" Alice whisper-screamed, as the class started.

"I have a good feeling about Bella." Annabelle scoffed.

"Me too, but still jeeze." Then Alice smirked. "Annabelle is magical and we can almost always read each others minds. Payback…" Alice added at the end. These two girls were so funny together. They would be the kind of people I would hang out with. They were so nice yet able to tease each other without becoming upset.

"Wow, Alice, I didn't think you had it in you to be cruel." Annabelle teased.

"Oh…about that, Imma devil in disguise," Alice said popping the collar of her shirt and laughed quietly.

"You two are really funny." I chuckled.

"Thank you!" They said together.

"Ooh!" Alice sighed. "We should all hang out and get to know each other better. I have a great idea—!"

"No!" Annabelle stated. "No shopping! If we go on another 'Shopping Extravaganza' I might just shoot myself. Besides, shopping isn't the best way to get to know people. We should have a sleepover."

"Let Bella decide." Alice insisted, sticking he tongue out.

"Poor, Mary… I'm gonna win."

"Don't call me Mary!" Alice snapped.

"Um…I'm not one for shopping…so I think Annabelle wins."

"YAY! Told you so." Annabelle laughed. The teacher looked at Annabelle sharply. "Sorry, Mrs. Case."

"Mmhmm." Mrs. Case sighed sarcastically as she continued teaching.

"So…our house. You can stay all Saturday and most of Sunday. The boys will be gone too… So we'll have the whole house to ourselves." Alice sighed. "Except Ed will be there for a little while. And Carlisle will drop in occasionally. Oh, Annie don't even think about it. You can't ditch us for Ed… He's being a jerk right now! I don't know how you stand to be around him."

"I listen…" Annabelle pouted. "I will only spend a little while with him I promise… The rest of the weekend will be all girls all the time." Annabelle promised.


	2. Encounter With EmoEddie

**A/N: Thanks to all those who added/reviewed! :D (I still have nothing to do with Twilight) Also, (no matter how much i wish it so) I do not have anything to do with Linkin Park... I just borrowed two of there songs because they fit :D**

Encounter With Emo-Eddie

(APOV)

_So, I cleaned the house, put flowers in all the vases, dusted the furniture, cleaned my room. Got out movies… Hmm what to do? _I wondered as I ran around the house like a mad person. Emmett was at Jasper's house with Corin for the entire weekend and Edward was supposed to join them an hour or so after Bells arrived. I was hyper…but hoping my brother would leave sooner. My other half was upstairs with Edward… The door was open but whenever I looked through the door they were simply listening to the same Ipod in complete silence. I never understood why Annie ever bothered with my brother. He was being such an inconsiderate a-hole… I missed my real, happy, nice, charming, funny brother. Annie seemed to be the only person who could stand to be in the same room as him.

"ANNIE! WE HAVE TO GO GET BELLS! IF YOU ARE NOT DOWN HERE IN FIVE SECONDS I AM TAKING YOUR CAMARO!" I shouted loudly. Within a second Annabelle was at the top of the stairs with Eddie at her side. She turned and patted Edwards back. She gave him the 'sorry but it's my car' look, kissed him on the cheek and ran down the stairs. "Darn… four seconds flat." I sighed.

"We can still take the car…as long as I drive." Annie smiled. She grabbed her keys and ran to the door. I got in the passenger seat next to her as she started the car.

"So…how can you stand to be with Eddie?"

"Don't call him that, you know he hates it." Annabelle sighed.

"Well?" I pressed further.

"You wouldn't understand." Annabelle sighed. "We're here." She grinned as she opened the door to her car. She walked up to the door and waited for me. I followed her and knocked on the door.

"SPECIAL DELIVERY!" We shouted at Bella at the same time.

"Ah! The Twin Terrors!" Bells called us by our nickname teasingly. Annabelle took a bow and I popped my collar teasingly.

"That's us." I grinned. Bella let us come in and the first thing I saw was here father slowly walking down the stairs.

"Who are you talking to Bells…?" Charlie wondered.

"Oh, these are the friends I'm staying with this weekend, Annie and Alice." We waved in sync.

"Ah, the Cullen girls, nice to meet you." Charlie smiled as he shook our hands.

"Nice to meet you too." Annabelle grinned. Charlie looked slightly shocked, Annabelle was the shy, quiet charmer. Everyone who met her fell in love with her. And everyone who met me did the same. We were the opposite…but the same at the same time.

"Well Bells, I have to go get ready for work. Have a fun time."

"I will." Bella smiled. She ran up the stairs and came down with a solitary bag. I gapped at her. Annie lifted my chin back to its rightful place. _HOW COULD ANYONE HAVE SUCH A SMALL BAG? GOOD GOD! _I shouted in my head.

"Ready to go, Bells?" Annie asked.

"Yup…" Bella smiled. We led her out to the car. Annie popped the trunk so that I could stow-away Bella's stuff. Annie drove while Bella and I sat in the back. It was comfortable silence for the entire ride until we were in view of our house. "WOW!" Bella exclaimed. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks…" Annie said. "Alice and I did the front garden all by ourselves." Annie teased. I smiled at the memory, that was perhaps the best dirt fight ever. She pulled into the garage and got out of the car. She grabbed Bella's bag and took it inside while I grabbed Bells hand and half-dragged her with me. "Alli you can give Bella the tour… I have to go talk to Edmo…" I nearly laughed at this statement. Edmo was everyone else's nickname for Edward…or Emo-Eddie….though he hated them both.

(AbPOV)

I sat on the floor while Ed sat on the bed. He had his hood pulled over most of his face and his eyes were closed as we listened.

(When this began) I had nothing to say  
>And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me<br>And I let it all out to find That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
>But all that they can see the words revealed<br>Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
>Just stuck, hollow and alone And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own<br>I wanna heal, I wanna feel What I thought was never real  
>I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long<p>

I wanna heal, I wanna feel Like I'm close to something real  
>I wanna find something I've wanted all along Somewhere I belong<br>And I've got nothing to say I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
>Looking everywhere only to find That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind<br>What do I have but negativity? Cause I can't justify way everyone is looking at me  
>Nothing to gain, hollow and alone And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own<br>I wanna heal, I wanna feel What I thought was never real  
>I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long<br>I wanna heal, I wanna feel Like I'm close to something real  
>I wanna find something I've wanted all along Somewhere I belong<br>I will never know Myself until I do this on my own  
>And I will never feel Anything else until my wounds are healed<br>I will never be Anything till I break away from me  
>I will break away I'll find myself today<br>I wanna heal, I wanna feel What I thought was never real  
>I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long<br>I wanna heal, I wanna feel Like I'm close to something real  
>I wanna find something I've wanted all along<br>Somewhere I belong  
>I wanna heal, I wanna feel Like I am somewhere I belong<br>I wanna heal, I wanna feel Like I am somewhere I belong  
>Somewhere I belong…<p>

Words flowed… All heavy music… There was no classical, country, pop…nothing light. Linkin Park came again blaring in my ears. Which was perfectly fine with me…I could be their poster girl. I heard Edward whisper along with the song, so I joined in.

"'I don't know what's worth fighting for…"

"Or why I have to scream…"

"I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean."

"I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright" We began to harmonize perfectly. "So I'm breaking the habit, tonight…"

"Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door. I try to catch my breath again… I hurt much more…than any time before. I have no options left again…" I sighed and turned down the volume. I stood up carefully and sat next to Edward on the edge of his bed. I pulled his hoddie off of his face.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"What do you think, Annabelle?" Edward asked in a put-out voice.

"I think all wounds heal in time." I shrugged. Edward frowned and ran his finger along the scar on the side of my neck. I jerked away from his touch reflexively. "It's almost gone."

"No it isn't. It's still there. That's why it took you four years to allow guys to even look at you. That's why everything is so hard for you at times. That's why you and I still get along…" Edward sighed.

"But I'm healing!" I insisted. "You should too. You should tell the rest of the family… They should know about this… They can help you."

"We can help you with what, Edmo?" Alice asked from the hallway. "Knock, knock." Alice added lightly Bella was at her side, looking towards the ground.

"Nothing," Edward answered immediately.

(BPOV)

That voice was like pure velvet, yet it was sad. Edward sat up and glared at Alice. "Why are you here anyway?" Edward asked harshly. He was beautiful, but angry and far too sad. His green eyes were dark and confused.

"Just showin' my best friend around, Emo-Eddie. Do you have a problem with that?" Edward opened his mouth to say something but Annie put her hand on his shoulder, and whispered into his ear. Edward sighed and relaxed. His anger seemed to melt away just a little bit.

"Hello, Bella." Edward said softly.

_How in the world does he know my name? _I wondered. "Um… Hi." I smiled and waved slightly.

"I told him your name." Annabelle chuckled and kissed Edward on the cheek. "Remember this is a girl's night… So unless you want to be a Barbie…I suggest you leave within the next few hours to hang with Em, Jaz, and Cori…" Annabelle stood up and walked towards us. "Oh and tell Cori I said 'hi'."

"Will do… There is no way I am becoming a Barbie. Nice to meet you Bella."

"Nice to meet you too." I said as Annie and Alice dragged me back down to the living room.

"Wow, he wasn't grumpy today." Alice sighed in a happy tone

"He was a little grumpy…" I acknowledged.

"Grumpy is when he tries to rip your head off." Alice sighed. "Game time!"

"I think Ten Fingers should be first." Annabelle exclaimed.

"I agree." Alice sighed.

"How do you play that game?"

"Everyone holds up all of their fingers. One person says something and if you've done it one of your fingers goes down. The last person standing wins." Alice said in one breath. "I'LL START!" Alice paused for a moment as she held up all of her fingers. "Ever left your keys locked in a truck?" Me and Annie put a finger down.

"Ever had a boyfriend?" I asked. Annabelle and Alice put their fingers down.

"Ever have a twin?" Annie asked, Alice shot her a dirty look and lowered her finger.

"Ever fallen off a cliff?" Alice wondered. I lowered my finger but no one else did. We were tied.

"Ever been ice skating?" I asked. Alice lowered a finger and Annie laughed.

"THANK GOD I BROKE MY ANKLE THAT DAY! YAY!" Annie thought or a moment. "Ever killed a pet?" Alice and I put another finger down. Annie had 8 fingers, I had 7, and poor Alice had 6.

"Ever had a scar that lasted for 6 years?" Alice asked. Annie frowned and lowered a finger.

"ALICE!" A voice growled from upstairs. Edward stood there in a tight-fitting white shirt that showed off his perfect abs. "That was not right in any way, shape, or form!" He yelled at her. "You should know better!" He snapped.

"It's okay, Edward." Annie said in a weak, soft voice.

"No! It's not! It's rude and impolite!" Edward shouted at Alice.

"Alli, I'm fine… K-keep going." Annie suggested. I couldn't take my eyes away from Edward. He was so livid about God knows what. What was so significant about a scar?

"Alli… I better not catch you using anything like that again to win a game… It's not funny." Edward hissed. Annie stood up suddenly and glared at Edward.

"I SAID I AM FINE! I understand and appreciate what you are trying to do! But don't yell at Alice like that, you'll make her cry." And sure enough, Alice had tears in her eyes. Annie wrapped her arms around Alice. "You know I'm alright…" Annie whispered in her ear. "I'll be right back." Annie stomped up the stairs and grabbed Edward by the ear, which was an almost comical sight, seems how she was more than a foot shorter than he was. She dragged him out of sight. I slid next to Alice and wrapped my arms around her.

"H-he's right. I shouldn't have said that." Alice said sadly. There were shouts from upstairs and then the sound of a door slamming. Annie walked to the stairs with a red face. A door swung open slowly upstairs.

"Sorry, Annie B." Edward whispered.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to." Annie said stiffly as she walked down the stairs. Edward ran down the stairs. He was dressed in jeans and a black hoodie that he seemed to care for so much.

"Sorry Ali…" Edward said kissing her spiky hair.

"Yeah, yeah… You'll be back to your normal grumpy self later." Alice said sharply.

"I know…but I owed Annie… So I guess we're even." He walked out of the house and pulled away in his shiny Volvo.

"Well, that was pleasant." Annie sighed.

"Definitely." Alice said wiping her tears away. "He was actually pretty calm today."

"Yeah… He was."

"Calm?" I asked in awe.

"He…hasn't been himself for a few months… Dad thinks he's going through a depression. He only seems to listen to Annie. He was getting better, until a few weeks ago, then he got worse. He's not normally this way. That's why mom and dad don't kick him out, he'll come around." Alice shrugged. We continued the game, and I won amazingly after explaining that I had never been to Disney world, never been out of the country, and never been to New York.

**A/N: It seems like this family has a hidden past... I wonder what that is about...? :P Good or bad? Tell me so i know... ~J**


	3. Sleep Over

**A/N: Nothing is mine, just the storyline. Thanks for the enthusiasm PJlittlefoot :P**

Sleep-Over (BPOV)

Alice went overboard and did everyone's make-up, clothes, and hair. I don't get why she did it… We were just going to go to sleep and ruin it anyway, but Alice insisted... We were watching Remember the Titans—which is a movie I adore, even though I am not big on sports when Annie jumped two feet off the couch when her phone vibrated.

"Ann…" Alice said in a warning voice. Annie grinned and pulled out her cell phone, a blackberry. It wasn't the newest version but it was still much better than mine.

"I have to take this one…" Annie pouted.

"Ann…" Alice repeated. "Chicks before—"

"It's mom! Stupid." Annie teased. She pressed a button. "Hey, Esme… Sorry it took so long… Couldn't find my phone… Yeah, that's typical of me… YOU'RE BUYING US FOOD? AWSOME!" Annie turned to us. "What do you want to eat?" Alice looked at me expectantly.

"Italian…" I suggested.

"Vorremmo cibo italiano per favore, signora." Annie said fluently. Alice leaned over.

"Did I mention she can speak in five languages, fluently?" Alice giggled. "She can speak in English, German, Swahili, Latin, Hebrew, and Italian…But, I've got her beat…"

"How many can you speak?" I wondered.

"Eight. English, Spanish, German, Italian, French, Hebrew, Japanese, and Pig Latin." I spit up the pop I was drinking when she said the last one.

"Pig Latin?" I asked through a stream of giggles.

"Gotta problem with that?" Alice asked in a fake slightly, cracking, 'man-voice'.

"I guess not Miss Macho." I giggled. These two were the best…and I mean that with every bit of my soul. They were the two nicest, weirdest, funniest people I have ever met.

"Grazie!" Annie chuckled before she hung up the phone.

"Thanks for not ratting me out. Didn't know it was Esme…" Alice sighed as she resumed the movie. It wasn't much later when the door opened, admitting a tall woman with caramel colored hair and green eyes. She reminded me of Edward. And she was unbelievably beautiful…that must be where her children got their looks from.

"Esme!" The twins sang together. They nearly tackled their poor mother—who happened to have her hands full.

"Hey girls, since you're here you can help me carry these things in."

"No problem!" They said together, grabbing the bags from their mother and running to the kitchen.

"Hello Bella, the girls have told me all about you. I'm Esme, the mother of those—somewhat crazy girls." She giggled just the same way they did, and she had dimples just like Alice.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I shook her hand.

"Esme," she corrected. A man glided into the house carrying three bags in his hands. He was also gorgeous. Bright blond hair and blue eyes. How in the world did Alice and Anna get their dark hair? It was obvious though, why they looked so beautiful.

"Hello, Bella." The man grinned.

"Bella this is Carlisle." Esme stated. She covered most of her mouth and pretended to whisper to me. "You can call him by his first name also."

"Nice to meet you Carlisle." I grinned.

"Daddy!" Annie's voice called loudly. The look commonly associated with the phrase 'Uh-oh' flashed across Carlisle's face. He set the bags down quickly before Annabelle dashed across the room and hugged her father. He picked her up off of her feet and twirled her around.

"Hey, Annie B…" Carlisle chuckled. He sat her feet down on the ground. "Did you get taller?" Annabelle pouted.

"Don't start that please…or we'll end up in a debate that I'll win…and you'll be embarrassed."

"Definitely," Carlisle sighed.

"Dinner is served." Alice squealed form the dining room. Carlisle shook his head.

"And you're friends with these geeks why?" Carlisle asked me. I shrugged. I already liked Carlisle and Esme. We all ate with some light chatter here and there.

…

"Truth or dare anyone?" Alice asked after dinner.

"Nope!" Carlisle said instantly.

"I'm out!" Esme called loudly.

"Oh come on… We're not that bad…"

"The last time I heard that phrase, I ended up being dressed in a sun dress and had to waltz with Emmett… No thank you." Carlisle stated.

"But that was EDMO! Not US!"

"Don't call him Edmo, Mary." Esme sighed. Alice's face soured.

"We won't do anything mean, daddy." Annabelle put on an angelic face and pouted slightly. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and nodded.

"Goodnight, children." Esme sighed kissing her daughters on the cheek and the turning to hug me. "Do not use dare…" Esme whispered in my ear as a warning. She kissed my cheek and headed towards the stairs.

"Don't break anything girls." Carlisle called as they disappeared.

"Darn, dad usually falls for that." Annie sighed.

"So much for your charm." Alice scoffed.

"Why does everyone call you Mary?" I asked.

"Mary is her first name…but she throws a fit and nearly rips your head off if you call her that."

"Oh…fun." I sighed. We all sat down on opposing couches so we could all see each other.

"Bella first!" Alice chuckled.

"Annie, truth or dare?"

"Dare…" Annie said instantly.

"I dare you…go without your ipod for a week."

"!" Annie said falling to her knees. "I do !" I held out my hand and she sighed harshly. She handed me her ipod touch and I put it in my pocket. Alice laughed.

"Hey! Bell Truth or Dare?" Alice asked.

"Truth," I stated taking Esme's advice.

"Is it true that you never had a boyfriend?"

"Yupp." I sighed.

"Wow… I couldn't live without Jazzy…" Alice sighed.

"ALICE!" Annie asked.

"Dare." Alice grinned. Annabelle got a wicked look in her eyes.

"I dare you to go without shopping for three days."

"Just kill me now…" Alice requested sadly.

(AbPOV)

We continued on for a little while before Alice complained of being hungry. I volunteered immediately and ran into the kitchen. I pulled out my phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey, sweetie… You know I'm not supposed to be talking to you right?" Cori asked in a teasing tone.

"I know… I just missed you and had to say hi."

"Aww." Cori teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Quit teasing me."

"We're thinking about crashing your party… Can you text me when you are all asleep?"

"Of course I can… As long as nothing bad happens to me." I giggled quietly.

"I wouldn't let them touch you." Corin swore. "Is Rose coming over?"

"In a few minutes… She decided to crash too." I whispered. The door opened and Bella stepped into the room. She looked at me and smirked. "Don't tell Alice." I begged.

"What are you talking about?" Corin asked.

"I won't." Bella sighed, looking for soda in the fridge.

"I got caught…" I sighed to Corin.

"Oh… Well don't let me get you in trouble."

"Can I talk to Ed real quick?"

"Sure…" Corin said in a slightly irritated voice.

"Hey, sis." Edward stated.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Just needed to make sure." I smiled.

"Yup, I'm still sorry about what I said to you…" I could tell he was frowning, but he was acting lighter than he had been, for which I was thankful.

"Don't worry about it. Give Cori his phone back." I ordered in a teasing tone, as Bella left.

"See ya." Edward sighed.

"Hello again, Ma'am." Corin laughed.

"I have to go…" I stated.

"Alrighty, love you, don't let the monsters get ahold of you tonight."

"Love you, don't be a monster tonight." I replied and I hung up the phone. I grabbed my two bags of popped popcorn and a bag of chips before I ran out to my sister and best friend.

…

(EDpov)

"DUDE! We should so go and wreck their party." Emmett cried loudly.

"I bet you fifteen bucks they will sleep in the living room. As long as we don't ruin anything valuable we can totally ruin their night." Corin said in agreement.

"Wow Corin, I didn't think you had it in you to lie to Annie…" I sighed quietly.

"Well, I didn't want her to think we were gonna get all of them..." Corin grinned. He was filling a water balloon and tying it quickly.

"Really? Water balloons?" Jazz asked in a sarcastic tone.

"YES!" Emmett boomed. "I call throwing them at ROSE!"

"I got Annie." Cori smiled.

"Alice…" Jazz called.

"Hey, that leaves the new girl to Ed…" Emmett mused.

"I'm not sure if I'll do it." I sighed.

"YES YOU WILL!" They all yelled at once. "Come on you need some fun." Em added.

_Fine… _I sighed… I did want to see their faces when they got attacked by water balloons. We got in the car and waited for Annie to send us the 'go' signal.

…

(Abpov)

"ROSE GET IN HERE NOW!" I called pulling her into the house. I already had ruined my mom and dads sleep, telling them to ignore all the noise.

"What's going on?" Rose asked as I set her on the couch next to my sister and Bella.

"The guys are coming…and Alice and I are pretty sure they are bringing water balloons." I stated with a smile.

"OOH! HOW WE GONNA GET EM BACK!" Rose asked in a loud, cheerful voice.

"Be right back." Alice and I yelled as I ran towards the garage and Alice ran up stairs. By the time I got back Alice had already passed out the four black suits. I handed everyone a paintball gun.

"Annie?" Bella asked. "What are we doing?"

"Fighting back, don't worry it will be a blast!" I gave Alice a jar of pink paint balls. Rose got a jar of purple ones. "Blue or green?"

"Blue." Bella chuckled.

"Alright… Here's the plan. Dress in all black. Even makeup, and ski-masks." I said. "Take your phones and turn the ringer off and the lights as low as they go. We'll use our phones to communicate to each other and taunt the boys. We'll make fake people in here so that they use all of their balloons on fake people. We'll hide in four different spots in the yard and shot at them after they come out of the house. Then it will be like an intense game of hide and seek… It will be so much fun!" I squealed. _God I sound like Alice…_

"AWESOME!" Everyone in the room smiled. We covered pillows with sleeping bags and designer blankets. I drew a smiley face on my pillow. We ran and got dressed.

"Everyone got the plan? Before sunrise we meet at the front of the driveway if you haven't been captured. I programed GPS's just in case anyone got lost, into our phones." I smiled at Bella and she blushed, but it was barely seeable through the black makeup. "I am going to text Cori…that gives us ten minutes to get to our start positions. Ready?" Everyone nodded.

_Hey, babe…they just went to sleep… Just remember not to get me alright? _

I sent the message and shut off the lights. "Let's go people."

**A/N: YAY PAINTBALL! Gonna be uploading more than usual... ~J**


	4. Hide and Seek

**A/N: I own the awsome plot not the amazing characters! I'm getting good reviews so far, oh happy day! :D**

Hide and Seek (Jpov)

I pulled into the driveway and turned off the lights. I drove quickly to the garage and quietly shut off my car. "Be quiet Em, alright?" I warned. We got out of the car and barely closed the doors. Em walked through the open garage—courtesy of Annabelle—and opened the unlocked door. There they were, curled up in their warm makeshift beds. I found the pretty pick blanket and waited for everyone else to find who they were looking for. We each dropped our two water balloons at the same time.

Nothing. No spluttering, no cursing, no yelling. Nothing.

"Uh-oh." Corin said quietly.

"What's up Cori?" Em asked.

"Does Annie's pillow normally have a huge smiley face on it?"

"Nope…" Edward said quietly, worriedly.

"I don't think it's safe in this house." Emmett stated in terror. "Last time they captured us and Alice got to dress us up like Barbies! We have to get out of here!" We ran like mad to the car and slammed all the doors behind us. I turned the key quickly. _Click. Click. Click. _Nothing. They broke my car! I looked at everyone with wide eyes.

"Oh, crap, oh crap, oh crap." Corin repeated over and over again.

"THAT LITTLE TRAITOR!" Edward roared.

"I didn't think she had it in her… She ruined our only escape." _BLINNG! _My phone rang once. I read it aloud:

_That's right baby…nowhere to go. How do you start a car without a battery? Hide and seek capture style. Game ends at sunrise. You take all you capture to the house. We will keep ours with us. People left standing can torture their captured any way they want. Love you! Hugs and _pink_ kisses to everyone. ~Alice _

_P.S. Keep your phones on… hints are allowed._

"Great…" Edward sighed.

"We're unarmed." I sighed. "BUT WE'LL STILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THEM!" We all got out of the car in a rush and spread out in front of the car.

(Empov)

"OUCH!" I yelled. I looked at my side and saw a purple blotch of pain on my side. I ran into the garage and grabbed one of the last paintball guns and ran kamikaze towards where I knew Rose hid. My phone rang in my pocket, and I quickly put it on vibe.

_Gotcha… ;) –Rose_

_Where you at pretty? _

I texted her back and began to systematically walk through the woods. I swept my gun over the area hoping to find a trace of her.

(Rpov)

I was following him… The stupid fool. I took steps as he did, and kept my gun pointed at his back. I didn't want to ruin the fun just yet. I picked up a rock and threw it to the right of him. He turned immediately and I took my chance. "I'm right here!" I shot as many times as I could before he raised his hands in surrender.

"You got me."

"Text your buddies… Tell them you've been captured." I ordered. I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and we walked swiftly towards the outermost garage in the woods.

(Abpov)

I had shot him right in the back of the leg. He came without weapons, running into the woods towards me. I began to hop from tree branch to tree branch as silently as I could. I stopped in a pine tree and curled up in a ball with my gun ready. He walked past my tree and disappeared into the forest.

_I can see you. ~Annie _

I couldn't see him anymore, but he knew what I meant. I smiled and began to slowly crawl down the tree. I ran through the woods in the opposite direction and crawled into a small crevice. There was a log above me, ground below me, and only two ways for me to be seen, both of which were unlikely, but I had a great sniper view.

(Cpov)

I saw her run across the branches and duck in the shelter of a pine. I knew I could never get to her there, so I moved on, pretending not to notice. As soon as I ran into the forest I got her text. I nearly laughed as I watched her climb out of the tree, with me watching. She was a traitor…and she deserved to be captured and treated like the traitor she was. I followed her as she ran through the forest. I saw her crouch in a tight space under a log and I grinned at the opportunity. I began to run in a wide circle, outside of her line of sight. I sat behind her for a long moment, just watching her watch for me.

_I think you are mistaken… I see you. _

I texted her back and grinned as I grabbed her by her legs.

"NO!" Annabelle shouted, kicking her legs and getting one free. She kicked me in the stomach and crawled quickly away. I grabbed her gun as quickly as I could and ran to the other side of the log just as she stood up.

"Surrender, my—appallingly attractive—traitor." I whispered. Her eyes were calculating.

"No thank you, sir." She kicked the gun out of my hands and ran with all her might towards the deeper part of the woods. I couldn't let her escape, she knew these woods better than I did, if she got out of sight I would never catch her. I ran as fast as I could, leaving the gun behind. I caught up to her just as she tried to jump through a thick patch of bushes. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pinned her to the ground. She struggled and nearly knocked me out by trying to escape, but I managed to pin her hands above her head. She looked at me with resignation in her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her lips gently. I could hear pats of rain above us, but there was no way the water would get to us.

"Got you… You will suffer for your traitorous act." I picked her up and carried her in my arms.

"Hmmph." Annie complained. I chuckled and stopped to pick up her gun. I pulled her phone out of her hoodies pocket.

_Corin got me… ~Annie. _

I sent it to all of the other girls and laughed at Annie's sour face as I carried her into the house.

(Jpov)

Two pink blotches hit me over the heart. She shot me…twice. She was gonna pay. I looked up and watched her run over the other side of the roof. I ran quickly and watched her climb down the shutters to the glass wall quickly. She jumped the last three feet before she shot me three more times and took off into the woods; after blowing me a kiss.

I loved her…but she was going to pay. I ran into the forest just as it started to rain softly. I followed her quietly, stealthily. I was sore, and tired from staying up until four in the morning, but I trudged on. Emmett was captured. Corin had stolen Annabelle, so it was just me, Alice, Edward, and the new girl out in the woods.

I heard a twig snap behind me. And I turned to see nothing. Before I had the time to turn around Alice had shot me twice from behind. She hopped up on my back and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Do you give up?" Alice whispered in my ear.

"I guess…" I sighed in defeat. I could have beat her…but I really didn't feel like it.

"YAY!" Alice cried. She grabbed my hand and dragged me off to an unknown location.

(EPOV)

"Oh, crap." I thought aloud. I took off my black sweatshirt and hid it in the truck. There was no way I would let it get ruined by some girl. I walked back out into the open again just as Jasper ran to the other side of the house. Emmett took off to my left, and Corin ran off to the right. I began to walk towards the backside of the house slowly. They had made a box around us. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my leg and I whirled around.

"Guess I went too far… You're pretty quiet. Is it Annabelle? Or Bella? I can't tell." I was fine with talking, whoever it was already knew I was here. I heard the trees ruffle as whoever it was began to run through the woods towards the river. I took the short way, running through and open field towards the river bank. By the time I got there the girl dressed in black was crossing a log that lay across the quick paced river.

I noticed the log twisting before she did. She slipped and grabbed onto the log as the rest of her body was nearly thrown into the water. I ran across the log and grabbed her hands. "It's alright, I've got you." I pulled the girl who looked like a half-drowned cat out of the water.

"Great, captured." The little voice said sarcastically. "Typical me."

"Bella?" I asked quietly.

"That's me."

"You do realize that you nearly drowned right?"

"Yeah."

"And you're upset that I captured you?"

"Yup."

"You're a lunatic." I teased lightly. I grabbed her around her tiny waist and helped her to her feet. "You alright?"

"I guess, I am." She stated with a shiver.

"You must be freezing."

"Only a little." She nodded. I picked her up and held her close to me. I walked through the woods with the girl in silence. She shivered against me but, her shivers were few. "You're not as mean as they say." Bella teased. I already liked this girl. She wasn't afraid of me even with the rest of my family telling her things.

"I don't intend to be mean… It just… it's hard some days. You remember some things that have happened to you and wonder why everyone else is so darn lucky. You go a little mad with jealousy." Why am I talking to her? Why did I tell her that? Why do I open my mouth at all?

"I can understand that…" Bella sighed. "Lashing out doesn't help much though, believe me."

"Not really, but it doesn't hurt." I chuckled.

"True." She laughed a little musical laugh. We reached the house and I carried her into the living room.

"YES! WE TIED!" Corin boomed loudly.

"You too huh?" Annie started. "Bella! What happened to you?"

"I fell into the river… Edward caught me though. I'm only half-drowned." Bella teased.

"Let's go get you changed." Annabelle helped Bella up the stairs towards her room.

"IF YOU RUN ANNIE! I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN!" Corin yelled.

"OH SHUT IT!" Annie snapped back.

"Dude you are soaking wet." Corin teased. "So did she hit you at all?"

"Only once." I smiled. _But it hurt… Wait, I'm smiling? _I whipped the grin off of my face.

"Nice. I think I feel a bruise or two coming on. Annie got me good. I swear she's been working out." Corin teased.

"You know she has…" I sighed.

"Has she?" Corin wondered.

"Yeah, weight training, Brazilian Ju-jitsu, running every weekend…Ever since…" I closed my mouth and changed the subject. "Dude go get my sweater."

"HECK No! You go get it!"

"It's in the car, and I'm cold. Do you know how cold the river is this time of year?" I complained.

"Ugh… Fine." He ran outside as I took off my wet white teeshirt.

(BPOV)

He was nice, human. He talked like a normal enough person. What had Tanya done to him? I saw a nice person down deep inside of him. Why did he act so...outlandish in front of everyone else?

I got dressed in some of Annie's PJ's the bottoms were too short by a few inches but I really didn't care. She combed through my hair and washed the black makeup off of my face. She was a lot more simple that Alice. Alice would have redone my makeup, she just let me be. We walked down the stairs together and I suppressed a gasp when I saw Edward. His hair was soaking wet, and he was shirtless. He looked like a god. Unfortunately; Corin burst through the door with Edward's hoddie. He threw on his favorite sweatshirt and lay across the couch happily.

Annabelle looked at me with confused eyes. She looked away as her phone rang.

_it's true, that I can't live without you and maybe two is better than one…_

"Hello, Alice." Annabelle said immediately. "Really? Tell me about it later." Annabelle smiled. "I think I _saw_ it too… Yup. Of course… BY-YE!"

"What did she see?" Edward asked.

"Something on the roof that me and her left up there from forever ago." Annabelle chuckled. I had the feeling she was lying.

"So what are we going to do to these two prisoners?" Corin asked in a devilish voice.

"I don't know… What do we want to do?" Edward asked in the same tone. Corin looked at Edward and they nodded in sync.

I don't really think that that was a good sign…luckily they were staring at Annabelle.

**A/N: Well, isn't Ed warming right up to Bella... hmmm... Next chapter will answer some questions. Peace ~J **


	5. Why?

**A/N: This is gonna be a shorter chapter... Sorry...**

Why? (CaPOV)

I walked down the stairs, dressed and ready for a long day at the hospital. I grabbed my keys and walked out the front door to a strange sight. Emmett was dressed in a vary sparkly hot-pink dress, tights, high heals, a wig and a very exuberant face made of makeup. Jasper was dancing with Emmett. Bella was drenched in water due to the sprinkler system. Annabelle was tied to a chair with duct tape over her mouth. Corin and Edward were holding a huge bucket over Annabelle's head.

"What's going on?" I asked. Emmett and Jasper jumped away from each other. Alice and Rose started laughing. Bella pouted and looked like a drowned cat. Annabelle turned to me with a pleading look on her face. Edward and Corin grinned.

"It's punishment for losing last night."

"Annabelle lost?" I asked.

"We were shocked too." Edward nodded. He was almost acting like himself, which made me smile.

"Who was running on the roof last night?" I wondered.

"ME!" Alice laughed.

"Did you win?"

"YES!"

"Then it was worth losing sleep over." I nodded. "Can I watch Annabelle's punishment…? I've never seen this before. What are ya doing to her?"

"Well, we tied her up. To a chair. Then we're gonna pour really cold ice water on her… Then we're gonna pour dirt on her." Edward laughed darkly.

"This I gotta see." I laughed. Annabelle sent me a dark look.

"Five, four, three…" They dumped the water over her head. She jerked and tried to break free but she couldn't. The boys grabbed a bucket of dirt and covered her in it. The boys began a victory dance around her, chanting and jeering. I couldn't help but laugh.

"The mud suits you." I laughed hysterically before I got in my car and pulled away.

(ABpov)

That was so not right. I was a mud monster. I nearly destroyed the bathroom in my attempt to clean all of the mud off. Edward was going to pay and so was Corin…not necessarily in that order or maybe in that order. I don't know. They are just going to pay. I got dressed and went to my room, leaving the door open. Corin walked in after a moment.

"Sorry about that episode outside." Corin whispered.

"You mean fiasco?" I asked in a stubborn voice. He moved forward and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry." He sighed softly. I heard people downstairs debating on who would come and get me…and thank my luck, it was Edward.

"It's alright." I smiled and kissed Corin passionately. He staggered backwards slightly into my bed…but that was what I wanted, poor Edward was going to die and then he was going to kill Corin… two birds one stone.

(EPOV)

I skipped up the stairs—wait, I skipped? weird—and opened my sister's door. "Annie—" I turned red with embarrassment instantly. Corin was hovering over Annabelle on her bed, kissing her in a way I had never seen before. It hurt, seeing so much emotion ripped at my insides, but then I realized, that was my baby sister, Annabelle. "CORIN!" I yelled angrily. He broke away from her, barely being able to breathe at all. His eyes filled with fear and he moved away from her instantly.

"I—Umm…" Corin stuttered.

"That is my baby sister, and no one ever treats her like that until they have a ring on her finger, you understand me? Don't you understand anything about her at all? I would suspect this from Jasper and Alice, and DEFFINATLY Emmett and Rose…but you? DO YOU EVEN REALIZE CORIN? DO YOU?"

"I'm sorry, it just happened…and I was a little caught up and I for—"

"YOU FORGOT! NO ONE ELSE HAS FORGOTTEN!" I yelled looking at Annabelle who's entire face was red. I wanted to go and talk to her—comfort her—but then she burst out laughing. Hysterical. Laughter. What was she thinking about?

"GOT YOU BOTH BACK IN ONE SITTING! SCORE!" Annabelle continued to laugh as she walked passed us, leaving Corin and I facing each other.

"Dang…she did get us…" Corin whispered.

"Sorry for being so mad…" I sighed. "But if I ever catch you with my sister like that again you will lose your head. You know how sensitive she is."

"I know… I try my hardest to protect her as much as I can." Corin sighed.

"Unfortunately that is why I trust you…" I sighed.

"Jasper and I were talking… You are acting differently now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, lately you have been very grumpy, yelling at everyone and ignoring most of us… I had a theory, that me and Jasper came up with…" Corin closed the door after yelling down the stairs that we would be down in a minute. "Did Tanya hurt you?"

"What do you mean?" I repeated.

"She cheated on you, and you caught her didn't you?" I sighed.

"Remember that day I was going to take her out to dinner, it was her birthday, but she said she was sick and that she couldn't go out… So I went to her house…and she was _with_ Laurent…"

"LAURENT! As in bad-boy-who-was-a-senior-last-year-and-whose-big-brother-nearly-killed-and-raped-Annabelle-and-Alice? THAT Laurent?" Corin asked angrily.

"That Laurent," I nodded.

"Oh God…" Corin said collapsing on the floor, breathing heavily.

"You can see why I was pissed."

"Oh, yeah… I am too! God Tanya is a—" A soft, girlish voice finished the statement with a strong curse word. Annabelle was leaning against the door frame with a dark look on her face. Corin ran to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Now, you know why I defended Edward." Annabelle whispered softly. "This conversation does not leave this room."

"I'm sorry to both of you." Corin whispered.

"We're okay." I nodded. "Thank you."

"Does Alice know?"

"No… We kept it from her… She always felt responsible for the attack…we didn't want to hurt her again." Annabelle sighed.

"Why does she take it so hard?"

"Because I was the one who stood up against him… I was the one who got hurt because of it." Annabelle dragged her finger across the scar on her neck and shivered slightly. "Let's go down stairs…they are waiting for us."

"Alrighty." I sighed. Corin grabbed my shoulder as Annabelle slipped through the doorway.

"Why is your mood getting better…? I get why it was bad, you were betrayed, hurt, and scarred for life…but, what's changing you back?"

"I don't know… I've been starting to feel better lately… Annie has been talking to me a lot whenever people aren't around… I think I would have killed someone, had she not been there to talk to me."

"There's something you are hiding from Annabelle…" Corin said with narrowed eyes.

"Want to know why I became even more mad after I started getting better?" I asked.

"What's wrong?"

I peered out the door to see that Annabelle was gone. "Carlisle and I have been doing some research… James is getting let out of prison in a few months time."

"Oh, God… He was stalking your sisters…he can't be let out." Corin looked worriedly towards where Annabelle was.

"I'm very afraid." I nodded in agreement. "The last thing he said to my sisters was that he was going to find them and kill them both. That's why Carlisle and I can't bear to tell them…" I looked in the same direction as he was.

"We need to keep an eye out for them…" I nodded in agreement.

"You can tell Jasper…he deserves to know…just don't tell the others. They don't need to worry." Corin nodded and we walked out of the room together. I walked down the stairs and looked into Annabelle's eyes for a split second. I knew the look in those eyes well: she knew I was hiding something…and it was just a matter of time before she found out.

**A/N: Well well well... Now James comes into the mix. Poor Edward... Am I doing Good or Bad? ~J**


	6. Spill All

**A/N: Not Mine...**

Spill All (BPOV)

We were sitting around the living room. Annabelle was laying on the loveseat with her head on Corin's lap. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap in the arm chair. Emmett and Rose were curled up together on one half of the couch leaving only a small space for me and Edward to sit, Edward however elected to sit on the floor, leaving the rest of the couch to me. It made me realize how respectable the Cullen's were raised to be. Alice began talking. "Let's play Spill All." Alice smiled.

"YES!" Emmett boomed. Others echoed his statement. I leaned forward and whispered into Edward's ear.

"What are they talking about?" I wondered. Edward chuckled it was a warm laugh that melted my heart a little.

"One person asks a question and everyone in the circle has to answer it… If you refuse to answer the question then you end up having to do something crazy at the end of the game. Even if you opt out in one round you still have to answer the rest of the questions until the final two people are left standing. It can be quite hilarious at times. The last person who hasn't opted out of answering a question wins." Edward smiled at me. He seemed in a much better mood. I was starting to become very confused about his rapid mood swings.

"I'll go first!" Jasper yelled excitedly.

"Oh, great…" Alice sighed.

"What is the most disgusting thing you have ever seen?" Jasper grinned. Alice sighed.

"Most disgusting thing I have ever seen was Saw… God that movie was sooo gross."

"The most disgusting thing I have ever seen is Emmett doing a dance in a sun dress whilst singing Barbie Girl…" Corin said wrinkling his nose.

"I agree with Corin… I never want to see that again." Annabelle sighed

"Pass." Edward said softly.

"REALLY EDDIE? WOW! GIVING UP SO SOON?" Emmett shouted.

"Yup…" Edward sighed.

"Jasper and Emmett dancing." I nodded.

"That Jessica girl at school after she got sick in Biology!" Emmett's nose wrinkled.

"Agreed Em, agreed." Rose nodded.

"Next question!" Alice chuckled. "Worst dream?"

"I had a dream that I was being chased by a ghost and they threw me in an oven… I am completely terrified now." Corin shivered.

"My worst dream involved a dark alleyway and a criminal…that's all I'm saying…" Annabelle said.

"In my worst dream I was forced to be in the same room with Tanya…" Edward shivered.

"My worst dream involved the flying monkeys from the wizard of oz… They were attacking me!" I winced at the memory. Everyone laughed at me. "It's not funny…"

"Pass." Emmett frowned.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked.

"Yup."

"My worst dream was losing my car…" Rose sighed.

"My worst dream, I was in a black room full of nothingness. There was nothing at all, no light…just black." Jasper stated.

"Most embarrassing moment?" Corin wondered.

"That one time during the choir concert! I had a solo in Baba Yetu and on the second night of the performance, most of my voice was gone and I squeaked out the last note in my solo…it was terrible."

"YOU HAD PNEMONIA! Dude! Everyone thought you were amazing for being that sick!" Emmett shouted.

"It was still embarrassing."

"She gets nearly every solo." Edward shook his head slowly. "And is always mad when she 'messes' up… My most embarrassing moment was when I was walking into a store the day before Christmas, and I slipped on ice and fell into a huge puddle of water! Everyone was laughing at me."

"My most embarrassing moment was when I spilt peaches on a certain someone, on my first day of school." I lied…though it was up there in the ranks it definitely wasn't number one.

"That one time I was caught wearing make-up that Alice had forced me to wear…" Emmett sighed.

"Pass." Rose sighed.

"When I met Alice for the first time…I was playing soccer…I stared at her for too long and fell flat into a mud puddle…classic." Jasper sighed.

"My stiletto broke during prom last year…" Alice frowned.

"Darkest secret?" Annabelle stated in a quiet voice.

"PASS!" Edward shouted instantly.

"I can't swim very well, and deep water scares the crap out of me." I sighed. Edward looked at me curiously.

"It was a pretty risky move, crossing that log then." Edward said with raised eyebrows.

"Yup…" I sighed.

"I have never robbed a store before." Emmett said with a chuckle.

"YOU LIED TO US?" Jasper yelled. "Jeez…"

"Pass." Rose stated again.

"I almost died when I was born… I was almost suffocated when my cord wrapped around my neck, that's why Annie and I were born a month prematurely. Mom was at a check-up when they noticed my heart rate dropping."

"I didn't know that." Jasper whispered.

"That's why there is a red mark on the side of my neck in my first baby picture…" Alice shrugged.

"I was the one who crashed my mom's car into the mailbox and ended up getting a huge dent on the side of it…" Jasper chuckled.

"Pass." Corin said darkly, glancing at Edward who nodded appreciatively. They knew something, they had the same dark secret and they knew not to speak. Annabelle glanced between the two of them and sighed angrily. Rose, Emmett, Edward, and Corin were all going to lose the game so far.

"Who do you appreciate most? And Why?" Edward asked.

"My dad, because he gives me my space, but he is nice, quiet and isn't nosey." I chuckled.

"Emmett. I don't think I need to explain." Rose sighed.

"Rose…Cause she's perfect." Emmett smiled goofily.

"Annie, cause I know she will do anything for me, and because she has done so much for me…" Alice sighed whipping a tear out of her eye.

"Alice, because she has always been there for me…" Jasper grinned.

"Annie, because you and I, make a pretty darn good team…" Corin laughed.

"Edward…because when I am afraid, I know he will always be there to comfort me, even when I am ridiculous." Annie said with a glossiness in her eyes.

"Scariest moment?" I asked. Annabelle and Alice immediately zooned out, they looked to be thinking in-sync.

"Falling out of a second story window." Emmett shook his head. "SUPER SLOW MOTION STYLE…" Alice shook her head and seemed to come out of her trance but Annabelle didn't change at all.

"Edward telling me he crashed my car." Rose shivered.

"Watching someone I care about stick up for me in a fight they knew they would lose…watching them get hurt…and I couldn't do anything to help…" Alice frowned and curled closer to Jasper.

"Watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, when the hand of glory suddenly grabs him! I swear I so totally didn't expect that." I laughed at Jasper's wide-eyed expression.

"Falling in love with two of my best friends' little sister and nearly getting the crap kicked out of me for it." Corin grinned.

"Pass." Annabelle said, passing for the first time.

"Seeing someone I care about run away from me because of what I am…" Edward sighed looking at Annabelle with sad eyes.

"Sorry…" Annie sighed.

"It's okay." Edward sniffed.

"Who do you like most in this room?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett!" Rose shouted.

"Ali." Jasper sighed.

"Ummm….dang….pass." Alice joined the other four people who had passed.

"Annie."

"Pass... I refuse to choose between people I love." Annie said in a stubborn voice.

"ME!" Edward teased. "Pass." He added. Only Jasper and I remained. He smiled at me as Rose thought of a question.

"If you would kiss any guy in this room who would it be and why?" Rose asked hoping to get Jasper to lose but Jasper wasn't going to give up. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Emmett, cause Edward would kill me, Corin would beat the crap out of me and Emmett and I would end up laughing it off later."

"Jaz…" Alice answered.

"PASS!" Corin yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Corin!" Annie grinned laughing at the question.

"Pass…" Edward sight shaking his head. Everyone looked at me, all of the girls had hopeful looks on their faces.

"COME ON YOU HAVE TO WIN! JAZ ALWAYS WINS!" Rose complained. Jaz grinned.

"You afraid to say it?" Jazz asked.

"Edward." I said after a long moment of thought. I knew I was going to lie during my explanation but I didn't care. "He's the only single guy here and it wouldn't be right to even think about anyone else." That was not my reason…though it was valid. Edward just happened to be the most attractive person in the room. Edward glared at Alice who giggled.

"Pass." Emmett stated. Jazz got to ask the questions now.

"If you were to save only one of us from a burning building who would you save?" Jasper asked me. Everyone turned to look at me. I couldn't pass, I had to win.

"Alice." I answered after a long moment, thinking about Annabelle and Alice thoroughly before I chose. Everyone else sighed as though I had left them in a burning building. "If you and Edward were dying, would you rather him or you die first?"

"I would rather die first…less pain." Jasper said easily smiling. "If I dared you to kiss someone in this room would you?"

"If it were a dare…yes." I answered with a grin. "Have you ever committed a crime?"

"Yes." Jasper said after a long moment. "Do you like someone in this room?"

"I like all of my friends… they are all really nice to me."

"That's not what I meant." Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"I've hardly known all of you for a week, the answer is no." I lied partially, almost looking at Edward. "What is the most horrible thing you have ever heard of, but never witnessed?" Jasper opened his mouth then closed it. He looked at Annabelle then Alice and sighed.

"Pass." Jasper surrendered.

"I win!" I chuckled. "Now what torture should I inflict on all of you…?" I wondered quietly. I looked at Annabelle who stood up and walked to the kitchen, calling me to follow her. I got up and followed her immediately. Everyone groaned as I left the room. "Why is everyone so upset?"

"Because I always come up with some of the worst punishments." Annabelle teased, jumping up onto the counter. "Alice…make her wear sweatpants for a week. Jasper, tell him he can't touch Alice until Monday at school. Emmett, make him walk around in heals for about four hours. Tell Rose to go without make up for a week… You can decide nearly anything for me… I don't really care…"

"What about Corin and Edward?" I asked looking at her closely.

"I would give them the mud treatment…only I would keep them blindfolded and tied to the chair until the mud dried…" She shrugged. "But that is just my want for payback, so you shouldn't use that one."

"No, no! It sounds like a good idea." I smiled. We high-fived and walked out into the living room. "Alice, you are wearing sweatpants and a tee shirt for the rest of the week. Jasper, I am not going to give back the battery to your car if you touch Alice any more during this sleep over. Emmett!" I smiled and threw him a pair of Alice's heals. "You get to wear those for the rest of the day. Rose, no make up for a week." I turned to Annabelle. "Alice… During the sleepover Annabelle called Corin, just to talk to him… She told me not to tell."

"WHAT? DIDN'T I TELL YOU CHICKS BEFORE D—" Alice was cut off.

"YOUNG LADY! Language." Esme spat, walking down the stairs.

"Sorry Esme… you're up late." Alice commented.

"I slept in because I didn't get much sleep." Esme glanced at everyone. "I didn't think I allowed a girl-guy sleepover…" Esme raised her eyebrows.

"You allow it every Christmas break!" Alice grinned.

"True." Esme sighed with a smile. "Just tone it down a notch or two." Esme wandered off into the kitchen. I looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly eleven thirty. Everyone looked at me for the last two punishments. I nodded to Annabelle who walked towards Corin with rope and tape hidden behind her back. Corin began to run but Annabelle scissor swept his feet out from under him. I do not know where Annabelle learned to do that but it was awesome. She tied his hands together and covered his mouth in duct tape. She grabbed him and walked passed me, giving me the duct tape so that Edward wouldn't see it coming. I covered his mouth in tape and dragged him outside.

…

Annabelle was grinning evilly at the pair of them as they sat, tied to the chairs. I had four buckets at my feet as the blindfolded boys heads swiveled around, wondering what was going on around them. "Any last requests?" I asked. Corin shook his head whilst Edward nodded frantically. I ripped the tape of his lips and he winced.

"PLEASE don't get my favorite sweater muddy?"

I shook my head and I covered his mouth again with tape. I could tell he was angry, but I didn't care. I took the bucket of icy water and dumped it over Corin's head. Then I poured water over Edward's head. I pointed to Emmett who walked quickly in his high heels before pushing the rolly chairs in to the garage and turned on and industrial sized fan… They were going to be cold for a long while.

…

Fifteen minutes later I shut off the fan and began to untie the guys, letting Alice and Annabelle hold the second two buckets that would drown the boys again. I was shocked when they got free and Annie and Alice gave them the buckets. I ran, as fast as I could. Corin fell behind, carrying his bucket but Edward dropped his and ran at an amazingly fast pace. He grabbed me around the waist and pinned me to the ground as Corin walked slowly towards us with two buckets in his hands.

I was shocked at the feeling that coursed through me by having Edward so close. It was like electricity, but there was no way I was going to sit here and let them get me back. I struggled against Edward's firm grip.

"Oh no you don't," he whispered angrily, his grip becoming tighter. Corin stood over us and grinned.

"You might want to go away Edward." Corin hinted.

"And let her get away? Never!" Edward laughed. Corin shrugged and, I was immediately drowned in water.

…

I was in the back seat of Annabelle's car in Annabelle's too short jeans and Rose's to long tee shirt. I stared out the window thinking…

There were a few things I learned on this sleepover.

Lesson #1: Always expect payback.

#2: Paintball is fun…

#3: There are secrets that I probably don't want to know about this family.

#4: Edward is fast, never run away from him.

#5: Always bring three extra sets of clothes.

#6? Edward, above me, soaking wet, his hair matted against his forehead, a goofy grin on his face, his green eyes lit up= the most sexy, beautiful, god-like thing I've ever seen…

**A/N: Bella likes Edward :P**


	7. A Change

**A/N: I do not own this, or else i would be famous! :P This one will be really short! Sorry! I am back in school now and doing a few extra things outside of that so updates may be a little further apart than normal. Too bad spring break wasn't longer or i might have wrote a lot more! **

A Change (EPOV)

I was sitting at my piano, thinking…

I had been in purgatory for a long time. There was the fact that the man who had nearly killed my baby sisters was about to be set loose. There was the fact that he had almost also rapped my sisters. There was the fact that he had stalked them for a year, making Annabelle nearly catatonic with worry for nearly three years AFTER his jailing. Of course he was getting set free, even better he was getting set free on good behavior.

There was also the problem with my ex sleeping with James's brother… That totally crossed a line. Tanya knew about my problems with Laurent and James, but she still slept with him. I am completely sure she did it on purpose, because they skipped town together a few days later.

I hated everything, and after all of this bad news and betrayal came down on me, I saw the world in dark colors… I was mean, a brute. I knew it and I didn't care. But there were a few things holding on to the real me. My music, my sister, and my father. They were the only thing trying to coax me into being myself again.

My life had been a very dark place, along with my mind… I really didn't trust anyone or anything. But things were slowly changing, it was a change that I welcomed. It started a few weeks before school. I was having a really bad day when Annabelle came into my vision, wearing a knee length, sparkly green dress and a white cardigan over the top. My sister was adorable, and that shocked me. She hadn't dressed up outside of four school dances since the incident. Alice had healed nearly instantaneously. For Alice the pain only held her back for a month, she wasn't the one who had been hurt most. Annabelle had, because Annabelle was…well, Annabelle… Annabelle didn't heal for years, in fact she barely let any guy near her for nearly four years. Very few people held her trust.

_"What are you all dressed up for?" _I asked quietly. I knew she would tell me, we always tell each other everything.

_"I'm going out." _She giggled lightly. She sounded like Alice, happy and bubbly.

_"With Corin?" _I wondered. Though she had trouble with men in the past Jasper and Corin—the two outsiders of our family—were always accepted by her. They were the few that she would let near her outside of the family.

_"Yup…" _She grinned one of her more Alice-y grins and twirled. _"You think I look okay?" _To tell her the truth, she looked exquisite. She always looked good, but now she was just a doll. I would have to tell Corin to beat back all of the other guys who would surely flock her way.

_"Of course you do…" _I smiled. _"Why did you get dressed up? I thought you—"_

_"Edward, I have to heal sometime." She ran her finger across her neck. "I trust Corin…He doesn't even hold my hand without asking my permission most times, even when we're alone. He never does anything that would make me uncomfortable. He is always so gently and gentlemanly." Annabelle sighed. __"I may have a scar but I'll get better. Things always get better. You should think about getting better yourself… Tanya was a b!T(# anyway... We all hated her… Sometimes you have to let go of the past, and try to move on, it hurts, but you have to do it. If you do not let go, you will miss out on the beauty around you." _

My memory faded as a soft melody flowed from the piano.

"I thought you were taking Bella home?" I asked looking over at the girl I didn't hear sit down.

"I was, thirty minutes ago." Annabelle chuckled. "What are you thinking about?"

"A few things." I said adding a descant above the melody. She nodded as we continued playing. There was my other reason for things getting better, my friends. They never let go of me, even when I was a total jerk to them. They even tried to get me to be normal…when I felt like I never would be again…

Then there was her… Bella. She was nice, sweet, and unlike any other girl. She didn't throw herself at me. She didn't change herself, trying to get me to like her, she was her. And I respected her for that. But also, she understood me. She didn't know what exactly she understood but I knew that she understood me in a way not even Annabelle understood. It was strange…I had only known Bella for a day… strange.

"GEEZE!" Annabelle complained. "If you keep missing the key signature I'm going to quit. It sounds terrible!"

"Sorry," I nodded and force my mind onto the music that we were playing. The key had changes one flat to three sharps…whops.

…

The next month was full of wild sleep-overs much like the first, always including Bella. It was like she has always been with us, always been a part of our lives, and I like having her there, a part of my life. So much…it worries me.

**A/N: I warned you it was short... Sowee! I'll write more next time i promise... I think i forsee Bella learning about Annie and Alice soon... Don't quote me on that though. :D Good or Bad? Peace~J**


	8. Persuasion and Secrets

**A/N: I don't own Twilight... :D I would just like to say that school sucks and that my updates will be further apart, for that I apologize. You guys are awsome and I am loving all of the positive feedback i am getting, you guys really brighten my day! :) **

Persuasion and Secrets(BPOV)

"BELLA-BEAN!" Emmett yelled as he climbed out of his jeep.

"EMMIE-BOO!" I yelled, not quite as loudly as he had. Emmett ran and wrapped his arms around me, in a nearly bone-crushing hug.

"You might impale her lungs if you keep that up Em." Edward said in his smooth, velvety voice that I had come to love so much. We were…friends now I guess, not that that was what I exactly wanted, but it was better than nothing. We talked almost as much as I talked to Alice or Annabelle. The more I talked to him, the more I fell…hard. His mood was slowly yet surly improving. There were some days where I just didn't talk to him, knowing that he needed space just by the look on his face, but those days were becoming few and far apart. Emmett let go of me just as Jazz walked up.

"Hey, Jazzy-J." I grinned mock-punching him in the arm and swaying slightly when he returned the gesture teasingly.

"Why don't I have a cool nickname?" Edward asked in mock disappointment, as the girls joined us.

"I'll have to think on that…Edwardo" I smirked, as Annabelle and Alice each linked arms with me. Edward looked like he was going to talk but Alice interrupted.

"THE WINTER FORMAL IS ON SATURDAY!" Alice screamed loudly. "We all HAVE to go… GOSH! I have a lot of shopping to do… Wow, this is going to be great. Why didn't I see this coming before? Annabelle I need to talk to you…Wow this is going to be fun, the dresses and the dancing and the dance and—" Up until this point she hadn't taken a single breath which stunned all of us. "ANNIE B! WE HAVE TO TALK NOW!" Every student turned to look at the pixie who had quite possibly could have just broken the sound barrier. Alice grabbed Anna and dragged her away without so much as a wave.

"What was that about?" I wondered.

"With Alice, you never know." Jasper and Edward said at the same time.

(APOV)

"We have to get them together." I smiled.

"I don't know…he's still kinda sore…" Annie sighed, wanting nothing more than her brother to be happy.

"I saw it, last night. Come on you have to help me. They will be so beautiful together." I whined.

"But he—"

"He's ready okay… Trust me, the dance is the perfect time for us to work our magic… Wasn't I right about Rose and Emmett?" Annie nodded. "I'm right about this too I know it!"

"Are we being the Wicked Sisters again?"

"OH YEAH!" I grinned. "I need some of your talents, seems how I can't bring Jasper into the mix… I will make sure their outfits are perfect… You will talk to the two soon to be couple." I giggled hugged her and took off to my first class. This would be fun.

(ABPOV)

It was Thursday… Alice was shopping with Edward today, so naturally I was sleeping over at Bella's house. I really loved Bella, she was the nicest friend I ever had. I actually felt more comfortable with her than nearly anyone else, excluding my family. We were in her room just messing around on her computer when she looked down at me for a long moment. Her eyes were deep, concerned. Uh-oh.

(Bpov)

I had always wondered about that scar on her neck. It didn't make any sense to me. It seemed that if anyone would have a scar on her neck it would be Alice. I finally had the courage to ask her. "Where did you get that scar?"

"When I was ten…" Annabelle sighed sadly. "Alice and I got lost in a light festival during Christmas time in Port Angeles. We had just gone to get a closer look at a gingerbread man in a shop window, but we were lost. It was cold…the coldest night I can ever remember. It was a blizzard outside, nearly. We were trying to find mom and dad in the mass amounts of people, but we couldn't. We were freezing and wanted to stop in a store to warm up. But there was a festival, no stores were open. We were walking when we saw a light down an ally way. It was a fire, so we wandered towards it, hoping to find a way to get warm, but instead we ran into two people.

"They asked us who we were. We didn't answer. They asked us if we were alone…we didn't answer. The tall one, James stepped forward, and I pushed Ali behind me. 'Ooh… I've found a brave one…' The black eyed monster named James smiled." I couldn't believe what she was saying. I could almost see it happening, and I hated that fact.

"The drunk guy grabbed Alice and pinned her against the wall. James pulled me to the ground… He ripped the clothes off of me… I tried to yell, like Alice, but he put a knife to my throat. He told me he would kill me and Alice if I made any more noise. He cut this line across my neck just to make his point…" She said drawing her finger over the line. "Alice started to fight and the drunk started to hurt her too. James did many things that I will never ever want to even talk about. I am sure you wouldn't want to know about them either. Edward came around the corner then, just a few minutes too late to completely save us, with Carlisle next to him and Emmett right behind them.

"Edward and Emmett easily knocked the drunk man unconscious, to find a very startled-but unscathed-Alice. Edward called the police while Emmett hugged a crying Alice. Carlisle dragged James off of me and beat the snot out of him. I have never seen my father so mad before. Edward came to my side, trying to help me, trying to wrap his coat around me to warm me and cover me, but I ran away, hiding in a box in the corner of the ally way. I did not trust men anymore. Dad came to find me as soon as the police and ambulance got there. James had already escaped though. It took Dad a solid thirty minutes to get me to come out and wrap a blanket around me. They were going to take me to the hospital but I refused. Dad took me home and stitched me up. I had bruises on every inch of my skin, stitches and a loss of innocence…but I was going to live. Thankfully Alice only received a few bruises. It took me a long time to be normal again. They caught James a while later, trying to follow me and my mother home from my therapist."

"I shouldn't have asked you about this…" I sighed with tears in my eyes. She hugged me. Why she was comforting me, I had no idea…

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Annabelle's small arms were strong despite her size. She hugged me for a long moment before she let go. "Don't worry. I'm getting better. It doesn't even hurt to talk about it that much anymore… I know I'll be fine. He's locked away and he can't hurt me or Alice again." She nodded.

"How did you keep going after that?"

"I didn't…some doctors suggested that they put me in a hospital for the mentally insane. They said that I would never be able to swing back and be normal again… For a year I didn't leave my house, Alice and I were homeschooled. For a year not even Jasper or Corin, or any of my relatives visited the house. Alice and I couldn't bare it… We couldn't even look at a man without fear. Alice was a little less hurt than me… She started going on little trips to the store with mom about a month afterwards. She was always a quick healer, I was the exact opposite. In fact one time Edward—being the gentleman he is—came to check on me in my sleep because I was screaming and when I woke up I punched him…poor boy had a nose bleed." Annabelle half-chuckled.

"After that year, I went back to school…never did I sit near a boy at all. Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Corin were all around me…always protecting me until I was comfortable again in the world. In fact the school made sure that at least one of them were next to my side at all times. I love my family, and I love my friends. I will never let anyone hurt them ever." Annabelle said fiercely. "That includes you dearie." She smiled, patting my shoulder lightly.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"On a lighter topic!" Annabelle said in her normal ringing voice. I swore to myself to keep the topic light after what we had just spoken about. "Any boy asked you to the winter formal yet?"

"I wish I could say no." I rolled my eyes. "Mike asked me five hundred times! And Tyler…geez you have no idea how much I wanted to punch them both."

"Do you like anyone?" Annabelle asked in her quiet voice as she hopped onto my bed lightly.

"Umm…"

"OOH! SPILL GIRL!" Annabelle giggled and I was sure that I was in the same room with Alice. I blinked once but it was still Annabelle sitting there in her light blue SpongeBob pajama pants and her bright yellow shirt with the big eyes and goofy grin of none other than SpongeBob. "What does he look like? Is he nice?"

"Well, he's tall, he's got green eyes…he's really nice." I sighed. Annabelle seemed completely interested. She was smiling a giddy smile that was naturally catchy. "Promise not to tell."

"Not even my other halves." Annabelle swore crossing her heart. I knew she was referring to her twin half and Corin at the same time. I lay down next to her and buried my face in my pillow.

"It's Edward." I sighed quietly.

"REALLY?" Annabelle asked. I took a peek at her and her eyes were wide and bright. Her whole face was lit up like it was Christmas morning.

"Yes…" I looked up at her and she hugged me tightly.

"I'm so excited!" Annabelle laughed delightedly.

"I doubt that he likes me…"

"Oh, how can he not like you?" Annabelle chuckled. "I'm sure that if it's right it will happen, and I am known for being right." I chuckled and we spent the rest of the night wondering what shopping plans Alice had for us tomorrow and how we would avoid them.

(ABpov)

I had gotten Bella to confess… Now it was Edward's turn. All I needed them to do was realize, and admit that they liked each other. If they did they would be less able to stay away from each other… I knew this… Thanks to Alice, I thought. I knocked on Edward's door. He opened it immediately and let me in.

"I am so glad it's you, Annie." Edward said in a stressed tone.

"What's up?"

"I think I like someone…and I am afraid."

"AWE!" I giggled. He looked at me questioningly. "Sorry…" I smiled.

"It's alright." Edward chuckled.

"Why are you afraid?"

"I don't want to get hurt again."

"Who is it?" I asked. Edward looked at me blankly. We had a clause in-between us, a no secret clause. We never broke it… HECK! I knew stuff about him that I didn't even want to know. Down to all of nasty boy stuff…and I'm pretty sure he knew all of the nasty girl stuff about me… We never kept secrets, not even the dark, disgusting, emotional, perverted, confusing ones. It had always been this way, ever since I could remember. The first secret being that I was the one who actually broke Esme's favorite lamp, not Alice…he still hadn't told anyone to this day. I looked at him, and he sighed.

"Well, it's kind of personal." He paused. "For both of us…"

"And some of our other conversations haven't been personal?" I asked with a laugh.

"True." Edward chuckled along with me. "I have a problem…it's everyone's friend… I am afraid if it ends badly."

"HAHA! Jasper and Rose ended badly—before he met the pixie that is Alice—but we are all still here Ed!" I nearly fell over with laughter.

"Your insight never ceases to amaze me." Edward sighed.

"Quit beating around the bush, you and I both know that you are going to tell me, and that I will either approve or I will disapprove like I did with Tanya." I smiled.

"OH DON'T EVEN SAY—"

"I told you so? Wow, it never crossed my mind, but now that you mentioned it… I TOLD YOU SO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Yeah, you did. I should have listened to you." Edward sighed, he sat down on the black couch in the corner and I curled up next to him.

"Sooooooooooo?" I asked quietly, he knew I was always pushy so it didn't really phase him the way it phased others.

"It's Bella." Edward admitted, hiding his face in his hands. "Am I making a good choice? You are always so good at seeing everything."

"Will you listen to me this time?" I asked in a sour voice.

"Of course!"

"I think…you should let this play out a little. She is good for you. Maybe dance with her at the dance…just don't try to force things… You will know when the time is right. I'm sure of it." I smiled.

"You think she's right?"

"I trust her." I nodded. Edward sighed and hugged me. He ruffled my hair lightly.

"You're sure?"

"Positive." I affirmed. He began to tickle my sides. "Stop it!"

"Payback." Edward sighed, tickling me harder. I felt like my sides were splitting, yet I couldn't stop laughing. My lungs ached.

"S-top, i-tt!" I shouted between laughs.

"What do you say?"

"P-l-ease!" I shouted.

"No…you don't say please." Edward said with a smirk.

"S-Sorry!" I shouted reluctantly. He smiled smugly and let me go.

"I know your weaknesses so don't tempt me to use them." Edward grinned. He was normal, and it shocked me for a moment. I hugged him tightly.

"Welcome back Edwardo." I whispered in his ear. He froze for a minute and burst out laughing.

"Edwardo? Did you steal that from Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yup." I smiled.

"Am I back?" He wondered.

"You better be…and this time you better stay. Or I will not hesitate to beat you into conformity. You _will _be back, or you will pay."

**A/N: Things are coming together, dance next! Anybody ready for Edward and Bella to get smart? Anybody got any music that they would like to hear at the dance? I've already got, Puddle of Mudd, Breaking Benjamin, and a few other things, I am open to suggestions for music that will be included in the next chapter though, if you feel you know a song that will fit the characters. Am I doing Good/bad/so-so? Peace~J**


	9. Winter Formal

**A/N: I do not own almost anything...including Twilight, Puddle of Mudd, Breaking Benjamin, Boyslikegirls...ect...ect... BLAH BLAH! **

**I would like to personally apologize for the slow update. I normally wouldn't make an excuse but just so ya'lls know. I am in a collage math class and i am only a sophomore. I am in drivers ed, tutoring a seventh grader, working on other projects and i have been quite ill lately with strep and possibly pnemonia. I would also like to apologize for probably updateing slower than normal for the next few weeks while i am catching up with everything. ****ON A LIGHTER NOTE! (Or in a lighter key, as a bando like me would say) I love the reviews and thank you for introducing me to Flyleaf... I need to listen to them more. I will use some of those songs in future scenes but, i found that the playlist in my head fit a bit better. I hope you agree. I'm gonna shut up now. :D**

Winter Formal (ABpov)

"Annabelle?" Edward called loudly. I frantically brushed through my hair. "ANNABELLE!"

"Coming, geez!" I shouted from my room. I ran into Edward's room bare footed. "What do you want?" Edward was standing in the center of his room in nothing but black dress pants, black socks and black shoes.

"What color do I wear?" Edward asked looking at all of his clothes that were strewn across his bed.

"Do you want to be obvious and attractive or unobvious and very attractive?" I asked looking at two different colors.

"Unobvious."

"Green button up silk shirt." I nodded. He slid the sleeves on and I began to button his shirt.

"Your dress is beautiful…" Edward smiled.

"Thank you." I chuckled. "It was hard to find…this world has something against long dresses I fear…"

"And it's not prom season…you must have been screwed from the start." Edward teased. I buttoned the last button as I chuckled.

"I was… Internet…" I shrugged. I smoothed out his collar and looked at him for a long moment. Any girl would be lucky to have my brother. He was adorable, genuine, and gentlemanly. Of course he had his faults, but no one was perfect. I looked him up and down, looking for flaws, missing strings, lint, stains… I found none. "Don't gel your hair." I told him, ruffling his hair to mess it up more.

"Why not?" Edward asked.

"It looks perfect the way it is." He leaned forward and hugged me.

"Thanks, Annie."

"No problem."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Emmett yelled from out in the hallway. "Sorry to break up the moment, but Alice wants us to go pick up all the guys, and bring them back here while they finish getting ready. Alice was _very_ specific that we wait downstairs."

"See you later Annie…and thanks for the advice…" Edward kissed my cheek and walked towards the door. Emmett ran down the stairs. Edward turned back around. "Alice didn't see something did she?" I shook my head. "Did you?" I shook my head again. "Why are you so sure then, if you haven't seen anything?"

"Instinct." I smiled.

(BPOV)

I twitched slightly. "Get over yourself," The Twin Terrors stated together. Annabelle was doing my hair beautifully while Alice was messing with my makeup.

"Do you really have to take an hour and a half doing my hair and makeup? You only spent five minutes on yours, Annabelle." I frowned at her angelic face. Her hair was pulled up in a braided bun, her hazel eyes were accented with purple eye shadow and her cheeks had a little blush on them. "And you!" I pointed at Alice. Both of them had aprons over their dresses, so I had no idea what they looked like.

"I spent fourty minutes, don't even go there." Alice stated.

"I spent fourty five." Rose said, walking into the room. "I believe the math is even." Rose smirked. She looked beautiful. She had a red dress on that stopped mid-thigh. It was low cut, backless and had thin strings that tied around her neck. Her hair was pulled up and curled into ringlets. I felt completely insignificant with that beauty in the room.

"All done!" Annabelle and Alice said in unison. I stood up quickly and looked into the mirror. Alice had worked a miracle. The green eye shadow and golden eye liner made my eyes pop. She used a light pink lipgloss that smelled of strawberries and a very minimal amount of blush. Annabelle had done a number on my hair. She had braided two small braids that went from my temples to the back of my head. Above the braids my hair was perfectly flat, shiny and smooth. Below the braids my hair was curled into ringlets.

"Wow…" I stated. I never thought that my midnight blue, knee-length, spaghetti strapped dress would go with the gold, brown, and green tones that Alice had painted on my eyes, but it worked perfectly. Alice grinned and pulled her apron off. She was wearing a tight, strapless black dress with black high heels. Her skin seemed to glow. Annabelle stepped out of her apron. She was wearing a floor length, violet dress. It had a black seam at the top and bottom and had a black bow in the center. It was a halter top and it was backless. The skirt of the silk dress had sparkles dashed across it like stars.

"You look amazing!" Annabelle laughed lightly.

"Thank you." I smiled at Annabelle and Alice before I hugged them both.

"Come on the boys are waiting… One at a time!" Alice smiled, linking arms with Annabelle.

(EDPOV)

Annabelle and Alice walked down the stairs together gracefully and skipped into the arms of opened mouthed Corin and Jasper. Rose slid down the railing into Emmett's arms. The most beautiful creature I have ever seen began to walk slowly down the stairs. She was extremely cautious in her heals, but she looked like an angel. Bella reached the bottom of the stairs and I waited for someone to speak, Annabelle noticed.

"You look amazing, Bells." Corin complimented after Annabelle elbowed him lightly.

"Yeah…you look amazing." I smiled.

"DIBS!" Annabelle shouted, as a set of keys landed in her palm. "THANKS DAD!" Annabelle looked around for a moment shyly. She winked at me. "DIBS ON MY CAMARO!" Annabelle dragged Corin out of the room quickly.

"DAD WHERE ARE MY KEYS?" Alice cried. She caught them, blew a kiss at my hidden father and dragged Jasper to her Porsche. Rose ran outside, twirling her keys in her hand.

"I guess they left us…" Bella sighed.

"Well, Emmett and Rose always take their own car… Alice and Jasper always do… It's not typical of Corin and Annie though." I sighed. I was very happy with Annabelle, she was doing better than she normally was. But, she'd done this on purpose. "DAD!" Carlisle stepped out of the kitchen with eight pairs of keys in his hands.

"I thought you were with Annabelle." Carlisle sighed. He searched through the keys for a long moment and then tossed me my keys.

"Dad…?" I looked at him and threw my keys back. He looked at me and his eyebrows knitted together for a moment. He grinned at me and threw me my keys to my special occasion car. "Don't mind riding in my car do you?" I asked teasingly.

"No." Bella smiled, slightly uneasy.

"Thanks Carlisle!" I called over my shoulder as we walked out to my favorite car. I opened Bella's door first out of pure habit and then walked to my door. I pulled out of the driveway slowly. "Nobody good enough for you?" I asked her in a light tone.

"Nobody I would let within a mile radius of me." Bella chuckled. "And you?"

"No one I was interested in." I grinned at her.

"So why do you think Annabelle took off?"

"I don't really know… She said something to me earlier about missing her car an awful lot lately." I lied nonchalantly. "She probably wanted some alone time with Corin, which is good, she needs to let down her guard a little bit, Corin is a good guy."

"Speaking of cars, where did this come from?" Bella asked looking at my favorite car with interest.

"Special occasion car…and yes…I missed this car… I don't get to drive it that often." I chuckled. She smelt good, I could smell her from across the car. I loved the feeling of electricity that filled the car. We pulled into the school parking lot too soon for my liking. I got out quickly and helped Bella out of the car.

"Lookin' good!" Angela shouted across the parking lot at Bella. Bella waved and smiled, just as my siblings and their dates arrived at our side. We walked into the cramped gym. All eyes turned to us. Annabelle winced and immediately, Corin closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. Annabelle smiled up at him and relaxed a small bit, despite all of the boys looking at her.

"Why's everyone staring?" Bella asked in a quiet voice.

"You don't see yourself clearly, do you?" I chuckled lightly, my siblings began to twirl together, despite the fast paced music. Bella and I spent nearly the first half hour just talking and denying dances with everyone who asked. Then I heard a familiar song. I could hear Alice scream from across the room, she came running towards me.

"EDWARD!" Alice giggled. "I believe this is our song!" Alice looked at Bella disapprovingly. "Go dance with Jasper."

"But!"

"Now!" Alice nearly growled.

(Bpov)

I frowned at Alice as she skipped off with Edward. Jasper came to my side. "I'm not good at dancing." I warned him as he took my arm.

"Don't worry about that… I don't really need all ten toes." Jasper winked at me as we twirled around in circles. He was a good dancer, better than I expected. "So…you talking to Edward huh?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Do you like him?" Jasper whispered. His blue eyes pierced mine.

"What do you think?" I asked him in a shaky voice. I knew Jasper, and I knew he could read people like open books.

"I knew it." Jasper laughed. "Don't worry about it though… If it was meant to happen it will." We finished the dance in silence when Annabelle stole Edward and Corin stole me from Jasper.

(EDPOV)

_I have nothing left to give_

_I have found the perfect end_

_You were made to make it hurt_

_Disappear into the dirt_

I held Annabelle closely in my arms. This was the song that we both related to… The one we both understood. The one we both nearly cried to every time we heard it. We both were in agony…and we both wished for it to find its end.

_Carry me to heavens arms_

_Light the way and let me go_

_Take the time to take my breath_

_I will end where I began_

_And I will find the enemy within_

'_cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin_

_Dear agony_

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly_

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

"Edward?" Annabelle asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"You need to take a chance." Annabelle whispered.

"Do i?" I wondered. She nodded into my chest. "Is this you or Alice speaking?"

"Both of us." Annabelle whispered, then she began to sing in a heartbroken, beautiful voice.

_Leave me alone_

_God let me go_

_I'm blue and cold_

_Black sky will burn_

_Love pull me down_

_Hate lift me up_

_Just turn around_

_There's nothing left_

_Somewhere far beyond this world_

_I feel nothing anymore…_

We danced in silence for a moment then Annabelle pulled away from me. "I LOVE THIS NEXT SONG! ALICE!" Annabelle ran away from me, barely letting her tears show as she and Alice began to dance to Two is Better Than One. Bella took her turn with Corin yet again next while Jasper walked up to me.

"You're staring." Jasper whispered.

"I know." I said turning to look at him with a small smile.

"Go for it already…" Jasper hinted.

"That's what Annie and Alice said…" I sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know if you'll have another chance…She is perfect for you, and we all care about her. Take this chance…for you…" Jasper stated he patted my back as he reclaimed Alice, Corin hugged Bella and reclaimed Annabelle all to himself. I walked up to Bella with a smile as I recognized the intro.

"So my best friends get to dance with you and I can't?" I asked in a fake angry voice. Bella laughed and took my outstretched hand.

_I'm so much like you  
>Restless and reckless<br>I need a clue  
>So show me a sign<br>I feel like making a move  
>Real geographic, a change in mood<br>We'll let go of everything we know  
>You and I will ride tonight<br>'Till the past is out of sight  
>We don't have to look back now<br>From the dark into the light  
>We can leave it all behind<br>We can stand together, we don't have to look back now  
>I'm so much like you<br>Caught in a moment, coming unglued  
>In a world so big, it's not easy to choose<br>Which path to take, which pawn to move  
>So we'll let go of everything we've ever known<br>_

The rest of my family had danced away from us. We were completely alone. Bella felt extremely warm, she had her head leaned against my chest. She smelt amazing…like strawberries. I didn't want this moment to end, ever.

(BPOV)

Annabelle winked at me before she twirled Corin further away from us, giving us space. Annabelle obviously had something up her sleeve. It took Alice to give me the thumbs up from across the room before I looked up at Edward. He was smiling a huge, crooked smile that made my heart stop. We slowed to a stop as our eyes met. The look in his green eyes told me he was silently debating, the look only lasted for a second before he let go of my waist and cupped my face between his hands. My heart skipped a beat then began to pound in double time. My eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in to kiss me. As soon as his lips met mine I felt a shock of electricity shoot through me. I buried one of my hands in his beautiful, messy hair.

_No one can stop us now  
>The world is rushing by<br>The wind is at our back  
>Everything's new tonight, we're going our own way<br>No matter what they say  
>The bridge is on fire, we're flying higher now<br>You and I will ride tonight  
>'Till the past is out of sight<br>We don't have to look back now  
>We are knocking down the wall, all for one and one for all<br>We can stand together  
>Never gonna look back now<br>Oh no, Oh no  
>We don't have to look back now<br>(Oh no, Oh no)  
>We don't have to look back now<em>

We pulled away from each other after what seemed like forever. We stood there for a minute before we slowly walked towards the exit of the school. I shot one glance over my shoulder, and I saw Alice and Annabelle high-five and hug each other. Emmett was going through his wallet, with an angry look on his face while Jasper held out his hand, waiting.

**A/N: AWW! Progress will be comming about. I forsee a very adorable couple. Good/Bad/more? You tell me. Peace ~J**


	10. Meadow Secrets

**A/N: I apologize for my slowness. I would tell you an excuse but that wouldn't cut it... Anyway... New chapter. Edward spills his dark troubles with the past. Again, sorry for being a snail. I hope you all enjoy. Just a few more weeks of my hectic schedual and then i should be a little more free to write! I will try my hardest to write more soon, no promises. Life is really hatin' on my love for writing at the moment.**

Meadow Secrets (EDPOV)

I was nervous, that was for sure. What if the twins were wrong? _What if Bella doesn't like me… I don't think I can handle that._ We were driving nowhere, in complete silence. Bella didn't seem to mind as she sat in quiet thought. I parked the car close to my house after a while. I let out a slow breath.

"What did Annabelle say to you?" Bella asked unexpectedly.

"What do you mean?" I wondered quietly.

"Did she talk to you about anything at all?"

"Honestly? Yes…"

"What did she say?" Bella asked, looking at me with her head tilted sideways.

"To take the chance and let you in. Which is strange of her…" Bella chuckled loudly. "What?"

"She and Alice are an unstoppable force." Bella sighed. "Annabelle came to me too." Bella shook her head. "That crazy girl got me to admit that I liked you and then she went to you…did she tell you anything I said?"

"No, she just told me to go with my feelings and that she approved of them 100%." I looked down fidgeting.

"You seem nervous and uncertain…" Bella said in a calm voice.

"Understatement," I sighed. Bella chuckled, leaned in and kissed me on my cheek. I immediately felt warmth spread through every inch of my body at her light touch.

"Did you not hear anything I told you?" Bella chuckled. "I told Annabelle a liked you…and you are nervous." Bella laughed her trilling laugh. I looked at her and smiled.

"Do you like me enough to be my girlfriend?" I asked, I never was very good at asking a girl out, and I never really did, but Bella was different.

"Definitely." Bella smiled. I sighed in relief. "Were you really that concerned with my answer?" Bella asked incredulously. I looked at her and nodded. I definitely didn't deserve her. She was far too good for me. She shook her head slowly, as if she didn't understand how I felt.

"I have flaws, Bella. I am so far from perfect. There are things about me, my family, and my friends that are dark… I didn't know if you would just accept that." I justified my feelings.

"Edward, we all have flaws. What happened in the past doesn't particularly matter. It happened and nothing we try to do now can fix that." Bella said in a slow voice. I shook my head slightly.

"Some things aren't yet healed. There are things in the future…" I closed my eyes and looked away.

"You, me, and your entire family will make it through whatever comes." Bella promised, grabbing my hand gently. Despite what I knew was in the future, her words comforted me. I turned and smiled at her.

"Thank you… I know I can be an awful jerk some days…"

"Even the flaws are cute." Bella chuckled kissing my cheek.

"AWW! YES!" Alice and Annabelle shouted in sync. Bella jumped and we both saw Alice and Annie standing in front of the car, looking through the windshield. The twins hugged each other and headed for the house, giggling all the way. Bella and I both sighed in sync.

"We're never going to live this down…" I sighed quietly, pulling the key out of the ignition. We both got out of the car and walked to the house hand in hand. The instant the door opened Annabelle engulfed me in a hug and Alice hugged Bella.

"We so knew it!" Alice cheered.

"Is it finally official, or do I have to pry some more?" Annabelle asked at the same time. The two girls switched places, Alice hugging me and Annabelle hugging Bella.

"Are you sure you are up to all of their meddling?" I asked Bella with raised eyebrows.

"They would just try to kill me if I said no." Bella teased.

"No we wouldn't!" Alice complained just as Anna yelled. "Yes we would."

"Girls, really!" Esme groaned as she began walking down the stairs. "We are trying to sleep—Awe!" Esme grinned as she saw Bella's hand in mine. "Okay…I don't mind the yelling so much anymore…but honestly it is almost time for you to get back to your respective houses, so talk fast." Esme hugged Bella and took off up the stairs to tell Carlisle.

(BPOV)

Alice and Annabelle drove me home… Which is not what I would have preferred, but it was still pleasant. Edward told me he would be taking me somewhere special in the morning, as a more 'official' first date. I would have been perfectly fine with us just sitting at his house, talking…but he wanted to be formal… I swear he is from a different time some days.

"Bells?" Annabelle asked as she walked me up to my room.

"Annie?" I wondered.

"Believe me…Edward is great, and if he hurts you I'll kill him… Just…don't hurt him alright? I really don't think I can pick him back up again…" Annabelle sighed. "Just don't tell him that I told you about me. Please?"

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Because I didn't tell him that I told you…and we are supposed to have a complete bond of trust… Besides, he needs to talk by himself. I told the story, and I felt better… He needs to let it go, and I think you can help him with that. He felt responsible…" Annie shook her head. "Just, let him talk to you about it…on his own. I have to go…" Annie smiled, kissed my forehead and walked out of my room.

_Why does Edward feel responsible for what happened? _That was the last question that ran through my head before I fell into a deep sleep.

…

I woke up early and got dressed before walking down the stairs to eat breakfast. After I had cleaned up the living room I heard a knock on the door. Looking through the blinds, I saw the shiny Volvo sitting in my driveway. I looked at the clock across the room. _Of course, he would be early. _I sighed to myself. I opened the door after making sure my hair was neat and orderly.

"Hello," Edward smiled.

"Hi," I grinned. Edward looked down at my feet and then looked back up at me.

"I don't think you should wear those shoes…not that I am good with fashion, but that wouldn't be the best plan for today," Edward grinned.

_Liar, not good with fashion, HA! You look like you just walked out of a magazine. _I rolled my eyes and walked back into the house searching for my tennis shoes. Edward remained in the doorway. "You can come in, you know." I teased lightly.

"Thanks." Edward sighed, walking into the living room as I pulled on my tennis shoes.

"So, where are we going that I need tennis shoes for?" I asked suspiciously.

"Not telling you…" Edward smirked. I rolled my eyes and slid on my other shoe.

"Happy?" I asked sarcastically.

"Very," Edward nodded, grabbing my hand and escorting me to his car, stopping only to let me lock the door.

…

We drove for a while his hand always in mine as we traveled out into the middle of nowhere. He pulled the car to the side of the road and got out of the car. He walked around to open my door and help me out of the car. "Where are we?" Edward shook his head at me and began pulling me into the woods. "I might kill you, you know how clumsy I am. If you end up dead because I accidently knocked you down the side of a mountain, don't come crying to me." I stated as he pulled my into the trees. He merely chuckled.

"At least I would die in great company." Edward smiled.

…

Okay…so the walk wasn't that bad, and the meadow was gorgeous! He told me he had never brought anyone here accept for Alice and Annabelle. Everything here was vibrant and beautiful. Not to mention the company was—indeed—great. Edward had also had a picnic lunch waiting in the meadow for us. I was laying back against the tall grass next to Edward after eating my fill, when Edward sat up quickly.

"What's wrong?" I wondered.

"Listen, Bella…" Edward sighed. "I don't want to keep secrets from you, because that would make me feel like I was a liar…so I need to tell you something about my family."

"Okay…" I said in a slow voice. Wondering if he was going to say what I think he was going to.

(EPOV)

I never wanted to tell anyone this…but here I was… I was just about to tell Bella, everything. "Bella, what do you see when you look at my family?"

"A very close, happy family." Bella stated with a strange look in her eyes.

"There's a reason for that…" I sighed. "It started a long time ago, I was almost twelve. There was this older boy at school, named Laurent. I didn't like him and he hated me, we both knew this. I was forced to work with him in school, so we ended up working on the project at my house. I was a teenager, and a boy—none of this rights what I did, but it is what Carlisle always told me was the cause. Laurent and I got into a fight. Alice and Annie—the two nearly eleven-year-old twins—split us apart. Annie was angry when she saw Laurent had bruised me, so she—being the spitfire she was—punched him and broke his nose. Laurent left the house, telling me that I would pay dearly for the way I treated him.

"The house we used to live in was vandalized daily, new threats coming from Laurent every day. We ignored them, based on Carlisle's calm words that told us Laurent was harmless. Which—Carlisle was right—Laurent is harmless…" I shook my head. Bella put her hand in mine gently, as if she knew something bad was coming. "The threats stopped by the end of the month. And it was nearly time for Christmas break. My family packed itself up in the car and drove to Port Angeles to see the festival of lights… That is when Laurent's threat came true…

"I was standing on the side of the road next to dad and Emmett. I had Annie in my arms, I lifted her so she could see the floats and Emmett kept ahold of Alice. After the girls saw their favorite floats Emmett and I let them down. It was cold, the coldest day I can remember. I had given Annie my gloves so that her little self wouldn't freeze. Carlisle and Esme began to walk back towards the car, because we were all getting cold. I remember Esme and Carlisle stopped to look at one last float. Alice told Annie about a gingerbread man she had seen. I heard them, but I didn't see them leave. It was when Carlisle and Esme turned around, that we all noticed something was wrong.

"Annie and Alice were missing, and I was supposed to be watching them." I closed my eyes for a minute and took a deep breath before continuing. "We all began looking for them, hoping they would hear us yelling for them, but we couldn't find them. That was when I found my glove lying on the ground. I followed it and the tiny footsteps that belonged to Alice until I came to an ally way." I felt my teeth grit together.

"I was a very over-protective brother, even then. Seeing two fully grown men assault my sisters will always burn my mind like a branding iron. I wanted to kill those men so badly… Emmett was furious and I have never seen Carlisle fly in to a fit so furious before or since that day. While removing the drunken man from Alice, I recognized the man who had raped Annie, as being James, Laurent's older brother… James got away before the police caught him and I tried to comfort poor Annie, who had hidden herself away in a box in the ally, but she wouldn't even look at me.

"A while later a letter was delivered to the house from James, stating that he wasn't finished with my sisters yet. The police caught him while he was stalking James. I testified against him, but unfortunately, they did not charge him for the crimes he committed that night, against my sisters. But they charged him with the death threats he promised and the stalking, amongst a few other things. He threatened me as he left the courthouse…he told me that I would pay, and that he would kill my sisters…" I closed my eyes and opened them again slowly. "There are things in my past, in my family's past that cannot be changed. There are things in store for the future that cannot be seen… I just wanted you to be warned before you got caught too deep in this mess." I sighed falling backwards on the ground, unable to hold myself up anymore.

_I just spilled my guts out… _The feeling in my stomach was painful, but the pain in my mind was somehow pleasant. A weight lifted off of my heart, mind, and soul. I felt warm arms encircle me tightly, and I felt Bella's head nuzzled against my chest, making my heart skip several beats. I wrapped my arms around her and let her comfort me.

(BPOV)

Annabelle had left quite a few things out of her story… I had no idea about how it began, but now I knew. We spent a seemingly endless amount of time lying in the meadow, until I felt a drop of moisture fall on my face. "Uh-oh." Edward chuckled and wrapped his coat around my shoulders before helping me to my feet and pulling me quickly through the woods. By the time we had both gotten into the car we were soaked to the bone.

"Thank you, Forks!" Edward sighed sarcastically. "Way to ruin another perfectly good day." Edward chuckled, looking at the rain as he started the car. We talked lightly all the way to my house until he was walking me to the door. I looked up into his perfect green eyes and smiled.

"Despite the untimely weather, it was a beautiful day. Thank you." I grinned. He still looked slightly troubled about everything so I hugged him tightly. "I am so glad that you trusted me enough to tell me that… You were not at fault for any of it, and I am sure Annie and Alice feel the same way I do."

"Thank you." Edward beamed running his hand through my soaked hair. "Whenever you feel like running away, shrieking, I won't stop you." Edward teased. I shook my head and kissed him lovingly.

"I won't. Goodbye, Edward." I chuckled at his shocked expression and walked into my house, leaving him as still as a statue.

I walked to my room and saw my phone's light blinking. I looked at it and opened the newest message.

_He told you today… Didn't he? ~Alice_

I knew what Alice was talking about so I told her 'yes' and moved to check the other message.

_Hey, Alice said that Edward would tell you today… I hope he wasn't a grump with you. Please don't run away screaming, I know you'll love him! I just know it! ~Annie_

That message, I just couldn't reply to…what in the world would I even say to that?

**A/N: I am going to skip to Christmas in the next chapter, so try not to get too confused at the sudden time change. Love it, hate it? **

**(I haven't done this before...but Scarlet by archer24 is amazing! Just sayin')**

**~Peace**

**~J**


	11. Christmas Invitation

**A/N: I love weekends... I am going to try my hardest to at least update once a week, so please don't get to angry if that's too slow. I'll do as good as i can with what i have, for you awesome people. Thanks for the reviews Everyone. :D**

Christmas Invitation (BPOV)

The snow was really starting to bug me, but thanks to the snow we now had another day added to our Christmas vacation; which is always a plus, even if snow is horrid most of the time. I sat in my room listening to music when I heard a car pull up into the driveway. I decided to ignore it and let Charlie get it, but five seconds later I heard him yell up to me. I came down the stairs and was nearly tackled by Alice.

"Hi Bella!" Alice laughed. "Isn't the snow just wonderful!"

"Not particularly." I huffed.

"Eh, party pooper." Alice sighed heavily, disappointed. "So, can you come with us this Sunday?"

_Oh, crap! _I thought to myself. I definitely hadn't told Charlie about the trip I was invited to go on with the Cullens.

"What's happening Sunday?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"The Cullens take a trip to Seattle during Christmas break. We stay up there for the week before Christmas so that we can join in on all of the festivities of winter and Christmas." Alice said in one breath, rocking from heel to toe, heel to toe. "Carlisle and Esme invited Bella to come along with us this time."

"Who would be going?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Corin, Jasper, Rose, Bella, Annabelle, and myself." Alice grinned happily. "It is so much fun, cause all of us girls get to hang out together, like one HUGE slumber party. And every year we prank each other's rooms… See, we get two rooms so that Esme can hang out with us awesome girls and Carlisle gets to hang out with the guys. It's kind of our family tradition that is so much fun." Again, Alice spoke every word in one breath, which never ceases to amaze me.

"Hmm. Do you want to go, Bells?" Charlie wondered.

"Yeah…" I said resisting the urge to bite my bottom lip.

"Then have fun, and don't let Alice influence you to do anything." Charlie winked and left the room.

"I am a good role model!" Alice shrieked. "Aren't I Bella? Am I?"

"Of course." I chuckled.

"Thank goodness, Esme would have a fit otherwise…" Alice sighed. "Okay, so I'll see you on Sunday. Make sure to pack a lot of clothes, a bathing suit, a very warm coat, and an IPod." Alice nodded. "I have to go… I need to pick up Annie from ju-jitsu, before she freaks out about being left behind. Bye!" Alice kissed my cheek and left my house quickly.

_Ju-Jitsu? _I wondered to myself, shaking my head.

…

I was completely packed and ready to go. Just in time, because I heard loud, rapid knocking on the door. I opened the door to little Alice and Annie. They ran past me without so much as a hello to grab my bags. "Guys, I can carry the bags."

"Nope!" Alice insisted grabbing my hand and dragging me out to the car. Annie gave me a sympathetic look and placed all of my bags in the trunk. Annie got in the front seat while Alice sat next to me in the back seat. Unfortunately, she had a look on her face that meant business.

"What is it Alice?" I asked curiously.

"We are going to Seattle, where there happens to be several store that I enjoy shopping in. If you care about me at all, you will not protest to me shopping for you while we are in Seattle." Alice said with a pout.

"Alice—" I protested.

"Don't you love me?" Alice asked with wide eyes. I sighed, this girl was impossible for me to say no to her.

"Fine…"

"YAY!" Alice squealed loudly and hugged me tightly.

"Just don't go insane." I warned.

"Have I ever?" Alice wondered. Annie nodded insistently from the front seat. "I can see that!" Alice snapped.

"Annie's right." I laughed. Alice pouted and folded her hands over her chest angrily. Annie laughed loudly with me and pulled into her driveway. She gave the keys to Esme who was standing outside of the car, then she got into the back seat with Alice and I. Rose got in the front seat and Esme got into the driver's seat.

"We gave the boys a head start, so they could come close to beating us." Esme chuckled.

"What car did they take?" Annabelle asked.

"The Vanquish." Rose stated. Annabelle and Alice looked deep in thought.

"Considering the weight ratio's and the differing speeds of the car…" Annabelle started.

"Based on the different routes we are taking…" Alice thought aloud.

"Based on the stops they make and stop we make…" Annabelle smiled as Esme pulled onto the road.

"WE'LL BEAT THEM!" Alice and Annabelle cheered together. "With seventeen minutes and twenty two seconds to spare." Alice continued.

"Calm down Alice… We don't need you to be so exact." Esme grinned.

"I like to be…"

"You know, some of us actually use math, Alice." Annie teased.

"I used math!"

"Not!" Rose coughed.

"Alice…you almost failed Algebra 1." I said slowly. "If anyone used math it was Annie."

"Oh, you are just jealous 'cause I can see the future." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Sure we are…" I smiled.

"Oh, hush up, all of you."

"That's no fun." Annie stated with an angelic pout.

"Well, then quit teasing me."

We stopped once to get gas and load the car with sweets and drinks of every kind. When we arrived at the hotel Annabelle instantly started a stop watch, and timed how long it took for the boys to park next to us. 17 minutes and 22 seconds exactly.

"Guess who's right again." Alice smirked, getting out of the car to tease the guys.

The grand entryway to the hotel was a little too extravagant. Chandeliers, paintings, and a huge grand piano. The man at the counter happened to be very flirty, which made Annabelle and Alice a little too jittery. Corin and Jasper took a hold of them while Edward and Emmett sent glares at the man until he understood the gesture. The man at the counter then found a way to get distracted as quickly as possible.

As soon as Esme and Carlisle left to lead everyone up to the room, Edward and Emmett turned to the man behind the counter. "Listen, If I ever catch you looking at my sisters like that again, I will not hesitate to harm you." Edward nearly growled.

"You better keep your eyes to yourself from now on." Emmett added. "If I hear either of them tell me that you so much as glanced at them, I will have no trouble helping my brother beat the ever lovin snot out of you. Are we clear?"

"Y-yes." The man said instantly.

"Good." Edward glared, grabbing my hand and striding away quickly to catch up with Esme and Carlisle. I loved how protective Edward and Emmett were over their family, they even treated me that way…all of them did. I felt as though I was meant to be with the Cullens. They just had a way of making people feel at home.

The rooms the Cullen's rented were huge. I didn't even know that hotels had that big of rooms before now. Alice took me by the hand and pulled me into the large room. "DIBS!" Rose shouted jumping on the huge bed instantly.

"That means you need to share, Rose." Esme grinned. I jumped onto the bed with Rose and Esme took the smaller bed. Annie and Alice ran to the couch that was long enough for both of them to lay in different directions while still having room in-between them. I laughed at the picture.

"HUSH UP BELLA! JUST 'CAUSE WE ARE SHORT DOESN'T GIVE YOU ANY RIGHT TO TEASE US 'MISS AVERAGE HEIGHT!'" Alice and Annie shouted at the same time.

"It kind of does, dears." Esme sighed. Carlisle came around the corner with Jasper.

"Quiet down, Ali." Jasper grinned.

"Jeez Bells I can here you from the stairway…" Carlisle stated, pretending to clear out his ears.

"I wasn't loud." I stated defensively.

"Sorry Bella," Carlisle smiled kindly at me. "I met Annabelle, she had 'Bell' in her name too, I'm sorry for the confusion. Hush up Annie." Carlisle fixed his mistake with a wink in my direction.

"But _Daddy, _Bella was teasing me and Alice." Annabelle pouted angelically.

"Bella is far too nice to tease." Carlisle contradicted.

"BUT—" Annie complained.

"Quiet down…" Carlisle sighed. He smiled at Annie mischievously and Annie smiled back.

"Okay." Annie laughed.

**A/N: Debating on how the next chapter will turn out... Good/Bad? Tell me so i know. ~J**

**OH! and Twilight is Sm's not mine.**


	12. Unexpected

**A/N: Emmett, Rose, and Jasper are 18 year old seniors. Edward and Bella 17 and a half, juniors. Corin is seventeen, junior. Alice and Annie are 16 and ¾ year old juniors. Just for those who were a little confused. This all belongs to SM… **

**PS: HAPPY INTERNATIONAL STARWARS DAY! MAY THE FORTH BE WITH YOU! :D LOL I 3 star wars!**

Unexpected(BPOV)

I had never spent much time in Seattle before. So Edward decided to give me the grand tour… Alice, Jasper, Annie, and Corin joined…while Rosie and Emmett 'hung out' at the hotel. Rose and Emmett weren't fooling a soul; accept for Esme and Carlisle's, which I guess was all they really needed to accomplish. The pair of them tried to be really discreet, knowing that the rest of the family would disapprove of things of that sort, especially Alice and Annie.

Edward and I had separated from the group and were currently in his very warm car, thank God… "So you've never been to Seattle?" Edward asked for the millionth time, incredulously.

"Never…" I replied with a small smile. Edward grabbed my hand gently.

"Well, we'll just have to change that won't we?" Edward asked teasingly. To my surprise he passed every large tourist attraction and stopped at a large park. He got out of the car and came around to open my door. "I am going to show you my personal favorites in this town." Edward promised, walking me to an ice rink.

"I can't skate." I warned him.

"Nonsense," Edward grinned brilliantly. I bit my lip as he pulled out two pairs of skates.

"Really, Edward, I might kill you." I warned him as he knelt down and took the shoes off of my feet.

"I'm not really worried about that." Edward smiled his crooked, heartbreaking smile. He melted all of my fear away with that smile instantly. He slid on my skates, and before I knew it he had his on and was pulling me out onto the ice.

"Edward!" I yelled, slipping and falling forward. He caught me gently and easily slid behind me, grabbing my waist.

"Have you ever been on rollerblades?" Edward wondered, his lips at my ear.

"Yes…" I whispered.

"Same basic principle." Edward smiled. "Don't fall…I really don't like watching you fall." Edward helped to guide me further onto the ice, and I slowly but surely began to skate. As soon as I was steady, he let go of my waist and grabbed my hand. "See? Same thing, only this time there's ice…" Edward grinned at me.

"How did you know that I've never gone ice skating before?" I wondered.

"Lucky guess." Edward shrugged. I looked at him skeptically. "Oh, alright…I tricked Alice into telling me…" Edward said without any hint of shame. He took my hands and began skating backwards in front of me.

"Where did you learn to skate so well?" I wondered. _Gosh, is this guy good at everything?_

"Emmett has played nearly every sport known to mankind… He just happened to need someone to practice with. I ended up with him on most of his teams when I was younger…"

"What sport hasn't Emmett done?" I asked with a chuckle, staring into his perfect green eyes.

"Anything to do with swimming… That boy isn't a very good swimmer." Edward chuckled. I stared at him as he skated perfectly in a backwards formation, never missing even the slightest turns. "Enjoying yourself?" Edward asked gently, seeing a smile on my face.

"Yes…" I grinned at him.

"Good." Edward whispered, his scorching green eyes wreaking havoc on me. I lost myself in his eyes until my left skate hit a bump in the ice. I fell forward into him. He caught me perfectly before he stopped us. He chuckled and slowly helped me to stand up straight. "Didn't I tell you that I don't like watching you fall?" Edward wondered, his face nearly an inch away from mine. His warm breath hit my skin and sent little shocks through my skin.

"Hmm?" I had forgotten what he had said completely because he had leaned closer to me. He chuckled again and kissed my lips gently. I was glad he was holding me, because I would have surely fell to the ground had he not.

"AWW!" Alice's piercing cry of joy made both Edward and I jump. I slipped again but Edward held me tightly. I blushed and looked over to see Alice grinning wildly with five bags in one arm and Jasper's hand in hers. Annabelle stood behind Alice, shaking her head as Corin gave Edward a thumbs up. Edward scooped me up into his arms and skated to the side of the rink.

"You weren't supposed to be here until eight…" Edward complained. "I feel cheated."

"Uh…bro it's eight thirty." Jasper teased. "We are almost late to dinner…"

"No thanks to Alice." Annabelle added.

"Hey! I _needed _those shoes… It isn't my fault the lady at the store wasn't helpful." Alice snapped. "Hurry up you crazy couple or we will eat without you."

"Is food even worth hanging out with them?" I wondered looking up at Edward.

"Not really… I suppose we could sneak some food somewhere without them…" Edward smirked.

"Oh hush up you two!" Alice snapped. "You are coming with us and that is final." Alice warned tapping her foot impatiently.

"Then again she might kill us if we don't listen to her…" Edward said with a scared look on his face.

"Oh, hurry up!" Alice retorted.

"She is seriously thinking of ways to punish both of you…" Annabelle warned seriously. Edward rolled his eyes and bent down to help me with my skates. He helped me put my shoes on before he took off his skates. We walked, hand in hand to the Volvo, ignoring the glare that came from Alice. Edward followed Alice to a very expensive looking restaurant. Edward got out of the car and was at my door in a flash. He extended his hand and helped me out of the car gingerly.

I felt extremely underdressed when I entered the restaurant. Edward took my coat and hung it up. The grey haired maître d' smiled at Alice as soon as he saw her. "Cullen, correct?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes, sir." Alice grinned. "Is our usual table open?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He winked. He grabbed six menus and walked us to a set of stairs. He walked up the stairs that bore red carpet and then took us to a booth that had windows all around, looking at the shimmering city in the night. Edward gave me the seat across from the window so I could look out it. Annie sat on my left with Corin at her side and Edward sat on my right, next to Jasper. The maître d' handed out the menus and smiled at all of us.

"Do enjoy your dinner." He nodded. "Someone will be here soon."

"Such a nice man…" Annabelle giggled, looking down at the menu. "I've known him since before I could walk."

"He always smiles at me…probably because I spilt my drink on him when I was little and he insisted that brown went with his white tux shirt…" Alice rolled her eyes. I looked down at the menu and couldn't even imagine eating anything this expensive.

"Choose anything you want." Edward whispered into my ear. He had obviously noticed my discomfort in the ostentatious restaurant.

"Are you sure?" I whispered back to him.

"Of course I am." Edward chuckled, kissing just below my ear and sending shivers down my spine. Annabelle dropped her menu loudly.

"Annabelle? Are you alright hun?" Corin wondered.

"Edward…maybe we shouldn't eat here tonight." Annabelle stated with a dumbstruck look on her face.

"Why, is someone staring at you? Are you uncomfortable?" Edward asked, immediately stepping into his role of protective big brother.

"No… I'm worried about you." Annabelle said almost silently.

"What do you mean—?"

"Oh, how nice it is to see you again…" A high, ringing, annoying voice rang out. "Hello Eddie…" Edward tensed as well as Annabelle. I looked up and saw a strawberry blond bombshell looking back at me. It was obvious who she was: Tanya…

I had asked Alice about Tanya once. She had told me not to worry about her. Alice told me that I was everything that Tanya wasn't. Then she went down a long list of things that I _was_, including—but not limited to…beautiful, funny, smart, kind, gentle, patient, and some other BS. Annie had flat out told me that Tanya was a slut that would do anything for a guy's attention—which startled me, because Annie was pretty much kind to everyone.

Looking at Tanya now…I could see why someone would date her at a glance. She was beautiful and had curves that most woman would sell their soul for. "Who's this little one?" Tanya asked condescendingly.

"Isabella, now cut the crap Tanya, I never liked putting up with your BS." Annie stated in an angry voice. I was surprised Annie called me by my full name, but I guess I would rather not have Tanya call me Bella.

"Oh Little Poe Child, why didn't we ever get along? I was nothing but kind to you." Tanya sighed.

"I don't like to be around sluts who would sell their soul for a romp in the hay with a guy they don't even know." Annabelle's face was flushed with anger. "Excuse me." Annabelle rose from her seat and looked at Corin. "You know what to get me." Annabelle walked away and began to descend the staircase as quickly as possible. I patted Edwards knee gently and he looked down at me and relaxed.

"Ooh… I wonder what is wrong with her tonight." Tanya sighed. "Oh well… Is there _anything_ I can get you?" She asked looking directly at Edward.

(ABPOV)

I ran down the stairs quickly and looked for Allen as quickly as possible. I knew this Maître D' so well we were on a first name basis. "Allen?" I asked as I approached him.

"Yes, Annie? Is everything alright?"

"I have a problem… Our server is an old acquaintance and we really do not care for her company."

"Name her?"

"Tanya."

"She isn't even supposed to be working at your table… I'll take care of it honey." Allen winked.

"Thank you." Annabelle grinned.

(BPOV)

I was very happy returned to the table. Tanya stalked off the moment she saw Annabelle and quit harassing the family. _The Family? Geez I sound like I am one of them… _Annie sat down for a moment with a smug smile on her face.

"Everything is taken care of." Annie nodded, taking a sip from her drink.

A few moments later a man with dark black hair and green eyes came towards our table. "Hello, we had a small misunderstanding… I will be the one serving you tonight. My name is Eric. Are all of you ready to order?"

Edward shot an appreciative look at Annie who smiled smugly back at him. We gave Eric our orders and he left to the kitchen to give them to the chef. I saw Tanya out of the corner of my eye, fuming and glaring at Annie with cold blue eyes. Jasper gave Annie a high-five before laughing to himself.

"I love you Annie." Edward muttered.

"That's what she gets for hurting my family. And that is what she gets for calling me Little Poe Child." Annie hissed with narrowed eyes.

…

We ate dinner and had a laugh about all of the glares Tanya shot our way. I got up half way through the dinner to go use the restroom. When I walked out of the stall, who was standing there but Tanya herself.

"So you're Edward's new little toy aren't you?" Tanya wondered. I tried to ignore her as I moved to the sink to wash my hands. "He won't stay with you long. He will get bored and move on. He'll come right back to me once he sees what he is missing." I shut off the water and turned to look at her.

"Honestly. I doubt you are right. Every single Cullen hates you. Whatever you did with your slutty ways you obviously messed quite a bit up with all of them. They would never let you in again."

"You little beast!" Tanya shouted trying to throw a punch at me. Luckily I dodged it and stuck my foot out just enough to trip her. Once she fell I saw Annie standing at the door with her arms folded over her chest.

"I would have helped, but you seemed to have it handled." Annie shrugged. She walked up to the fallen Tanya and poured a glass full of raspberry lemonade on her. "I really do hate you, Tanya. And after what you did to my brother, I assure you that nothing will ever give you the right to come near my family again. Isabella is everything you are not. She is beautiful in every way and she is lovable. You are just a mess." Annabelle grabbed my arm gently and began to pull me out of the room. Annabelle high-fived me as soon as we were out of the room. "Way to stick it to her! You are the bestest! EVER!"

**A/N: Ewwie, Tanya... Gross... But it was pretty cool that Bella stood up for herself. Tell me what you think!**


	13. Truth

**A/N: I am currently stealing someone else's WIFI to send you guys this at this very moment. My parents decided to take the whole family up to our place on the lake this weekend...with hardly any internet...but i found a loop-hole. :P SM gets all the credit. Reviews are making me proud. Love you guys!**

Truth (EPOV)

When Bella and Annabelle came out of the restroom with huge, smug grins I knew that Tanya was probably incapable of moving at the moment. Annabelle sat down gently, with the charm and poise of royalty, and I knew something had definitely gone down in the bathroom. Besides, her glass was empty. I recalled her drink: _Raspberry Lemonade._ Tanya would definitely not be leaving that bathroom any time soon. Bella sat down next to me and gave my hand a little squeeze before turning to her dessert. Jasper looked back and forth between Annie and Bella with an open mouth. He looked as though he was going to speak when Annie raised her hand.

"Please hold all questions, but don't be shy about the applause." Annie laughed, taking a bite of her cake. Jasper applauded. Annabelle dipped her head and Bella blushed and copied the movement.

_What in the world did they do? _I wondered. Bella looked at Annie and they both laughed. Annie high-fived Bella.

"You go girl… I have never seen you stand up like that before…that was awesome!" Annie chuckled as Corin, Jasper, and I split the cost of the bill. Eric approached us and wished us a good evening. Annie nodded to Bella. Bella leaned forward to talk to Eric. That might of bothered me, if he wouldn't have told Corin that he was cute, but not like his boyfriend. Eric was definitely not into my girl…or any girl for that matter. Eric grinned and smiled at Bella.

"Yes, Ma'am I could totally do that." Eric grinned.

"Thank you!" Bella chuckled darkly before taking my hand and walking down the stairs with me. Alice and Annie snickered.

"What are you two plotting?" I wondered.

"On nothing hun." Alice laughed. Alice shooed all of us guys away and insisted that she left her phone up at the table and _needed _Annie and Bella to come get it with her. I sighed and let them go.

(APOV)

"You are a genius, Bells." I whispered lightly.

"How am I a genius?" Annie asked.

"Wrong Bells! From now on I refuse to call you Bells, Annie." I teased. _Why did Bella and Anna_bell_e have to have similar words in them? Geez…_

"Thanks." Bella chuckled.

We all leaned against the top of the stairs. We watched as Eric opened the girl's restroom door. There was a high pitched scream on the other side of the door. "DON'T LOOK AT ME! WHAT IS THAT? NO! NO! NO! STOP!" Tanya yelled, I laughed loudly as Eric walked out of the room and came over to us with a picture of Tanya's very stained shirt that she was trying to clean. I laughed out loud at Bella and Annie's handiwork.

"Thanks, Eric." I grinned.

"She deserved it." Eric winked, deleting the photo from his camera before laughing lightly.

"That she did." I agreed. It was so worth lying to the guys to see that look on Tanya's face. I grabbed Annie and Bella's arms before we walked towards the exit.

"What did she do?" Bella asked me and Annie. I froze just as Annie did.

"That…is something Edward should tell you." I whispered. "He hasn't told anyone except for Annie, as far as I am aware."

"Just ask him…he'll tell you." Annabelle nodded.

(EPOV)

I got up to open Bella's door as soon as I saw her. I had just heard screaming from inside the restaurant, and I prayed that my sisters or my sweet Bella hadn't just committed murder—well, almost prayed anyway.

…

The ride to the hotel was silent for a little while until Bella sighed and let go of my hand. "You don't mind me asking a question do you?"

"You just asked one." I teased.

"I'm serious…" Bella whispered.

"No, I wouldn't mind." _What is the worst she can ask? I have already spilled my guts to her…_

"What did Tanya do?" _I spoke way too soon…_

"The real question is _who didn't _she do. She slept with someone else…" I said, hoping she would quit her line of questioning.

"That doesn't make sense…" Bella frowned, her eyes crinkled slightly. She was going to make me tell her…darn it… "It wouldn't have been as bad as it was…"

"Tanya and I had our differences. Mainly, I was a gentleman with respect for women…and she was nothing but a harlot. I was a foolish kid when I started going out with her…I began to realize how different we were, but I was too…caring to break it off. There were rumors that she was messing around behind my back…but I didn't really pay attention. When she broke off a date, saying she was sick, I went to make sure she was alright…but I found her…_with _Laurent…" Bella's eyes widened.

"Darn it…" Bella hissed.

"What?" I wondered.

"I should have kicked her." Bella chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Speaking of which, what did you do to her?"

"She threatened me so I called her a few choice words, tripped her, and let Annie spill raspberry lemonade on her." Bella said with a smug smirk. "Then we got pictures…"

"I bet that was Alice's idea." I scoffed.

"Yup, she wanted to see." Bella bit her lip.

"That's Alice…" I sighed with a shrug.

"Yeah…" Bella chuckled nervously.

"I'm not angry… I am actually very happy that someone laid that girl out… I am not allowed to hit a girl." I teased lightly.

"Edward Cullen hit a girl? Never." Bella teased.

"Esme would kill me." I smiled brightly as I parked in the hotel parking lot. Bella could twist a bad mood into a good one within seconds, I swear…

We got out of the car and walked hand-in hand into the hotel. The man at the counter saw me and looked away from Bella and I instantly. "You scared him." Bella laughed lightly.

"He had better be scared." I whispered into her ear. "No one comes near my girls." I winked and kissed her neck gently.

"Do I have competition?" Bella asked with a smirk.

"None whatsoever…but you're not my only girl." I said teasingly.

"I wasn't aware that you were such a womanizer, Mr. Cullen." Bella said with wide eyes as we stepped onto the elevator. I enjoyed her voice saying 'Mr. Cullen' far too much.

"You have no idea." I said in a smooth tone. Bella laughed.

"Yeah, right." She snickered.

"What? You don't think I can't pull it off?" I asked, in mock hurt as we got off of the elevator and began walking to our rooms.

"Edward…you may look devastating, but you are too sweet to be a womanizer."

"Devastating huh?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I was very smug about what she had said. She rolled her eyes pointedly.

"Don't let it go to your head." She grinned, kissed my cheek and went into her room.

(BPOV)

"Alice!" I hissed loudly as the hot curling iron hit the side of my head.

"Sorry, Bella!" Alice sung. "I didn't mean it."

"Why are you even spending so much time on me anyway? We're just going out to watch a movie."

"But _Edward _will be there." Alice insisted.

"Of course he'll be there." I rolled my eyes. Why Edward's presence would call for skinny jeans a silk, blue blouse and a stylish white coat with studs for buttons, an hour of makeup and hair work was way beyond me.

"We need to make you look all prettyful, because honestly you deserve to feel as pretty as you are, and besides, Edward likes blue on you, so don't be grumpy with me." Alice hissed.

"Alice…" Annie sighed, appearing in the bathroom doorway. "How did I know you would be here?"

"You can freaking read my mind, that's how you knew!" Alice teased.

"I love you Ali…but we're going to be late to the movie if you don't hurry up." Annie came to my rescue. I smiled thankfully at her and she winked back.

"Give me one more minute!"

"Now Ali!" Esme shouted from outside the room.

"But mom!" Alice shouted. I got up and began running to Esme's comforting side.

"Thank you for saving me." I whispered as she wrapped her arms around me.

"No problem hun…" Esme winked. As the elevator to the lobby came to the bottom floor I could hear the most beautiful music echoing in the room.

(EPOV)

I looked up from my final note to look up at Bella. She looked so gorgeous that I stood up and walked to her instantly and kissed her.

"My work here is done…" Alice mumbled. Bella blushed as I walked her out to the car.

Sitting in a dark theater with Bella at my side was a little more than tense. I couldn't even hold myself together. I was always touching her, stroking her hair lovingly or holding her hand. I didn't even realize or particularly care what was happening to that boy with a scar on the big screen. It was just me, Bella and a crazy sense of electricity. When I got into the car with Alice and Jasper Alice smiled at me in the rearview mirror.

"How was the movie, Edward?" Alice asked smugly.

"Wonderful." I winked.

"I totally cried!" Bella whispered… "Poor Doby…"

"I cried too!" Jasper agreed. "Did you _Edward?_"

_Who in the world is Doby? _I asked myself quietly. "Not really…" I shrugged.

"Aw, little Eddie is afraid to show his emotions…" Alice sighed.

"Shut up, pixie." I hissed.

"Is that all the thanks I get? Love you too, bro. Love you too… See if I do this for you ever again…" Alice paused. "Bella! You and I need to go shopping for Christmas presents so you have something to give in two days!" Bella groaned.

"Do I have to?"

"I refuse to take no as an answer." Alice glared at Bella who cringed slightly. Alice…just took my Bella away from me… Have I ever said how annoying my little sister is?

**A/N: A bit of fluff... Next chapter will be Christmas presents...then I will rapidly pick the pace of the story up... Love or hate it? Either way tell me so i know. ~J**


	14. Presents

**A/N: SM Owns it, i just mixed it up. Hey peeps. Lovin all of the love ya'll are spreading for me. I am going to change the crest a bit…just so you know. You guys are awesome… Was anyone else terrified of getting up this morning or was that just me being paranoid? Spread love.**

Presents(BPOV)

I felt very groggy when I walked into the boy's room with Alice, Rose, and Annie. It was way too late in the night for this crap, especially after being dragged around in every store within a hundred miles by Mary—Freakin—Alice Cullen. Annie had tried to save me, but she was over powered by Alice's pout and Rose's complaints, and she gave up with a casual roll of her eyes. _Some help that was to me… _

"Time for presents!" The most annoying little pixie in the world cried as soon as the boys entered the room. Edward rolled his eyes and moved to my side instantly.

"Where's Esme and Carlisle?" I wondered noticing their absence as Edward pulled my feet into his lap. He must have sense that they hurt from all the walking I had done, because he rubbed them gently. I sighed at the feeling.

"Whoa, save it for the bedroom honey." Emmett winked. Edward rolled his eyes again.

"Esme and Carlisle are having their date night, they won't be here until tomorrow." Alice said, her nose wrinkling.

"Oh…" I whispered.

"Yeah, imagine my surprise when I got older and figured out what 'date night' meant." Emmett shivered.

"Let's just skip this conversation please…" Annie said in a small, uncomfortable voice. Corin grabbed her shoulders gently and rubbed them as she sat, leaning against his legs as he sat on a grey chair, that reminded me vaguely of the shape of Steve's Thinking Chair from Blue's Clues.

"After that brief intermission, we would now like to begin opening presents!" Alice boomed in an 'announcer's voice'. Alice reached into a newly appeared hat and drew out a piece of paper. "Rose opens her gifts first!" Alice announced in a sing-song voice.

Rose sighed and picked up a square shaped gift, wrapped in blue paper. She ripped it open and grinned widely. "Jasper! You are awesome! I love this CD!"

"I know… I'm sorry it was wore out before you got the chance to put it on your Ipod." Jasper chuckled. Alice had gotten Rose a new red dress. Annie and Corin didn't give her a gift, which surprised me… Edward had gotten her a very cute set of earrings. And thankfully, Rose loved the gift card I gave her to Victoria's Secret.

"Emmett!" Alice cried. Emmett opened up the first present like a little kid and grinned at Alice, proudly holding up a football jersey. He then opened a gift from Jasper and Edward, laughing when he saw an old warn out board game. It looked like Star Wars style Monopoly.

"You have no idea how long it took us to find the exact same board…" Edward sighed.

"But it's your old one…" Jasper sighed. "It even has your scribbles on the back of it." Jasper grinned. Emmett hugged them both and the opened my gift. He found it rather hilarious to find Monty Python under the wrapping. He hugged me too. Annie grinned and stood up, walking to Rose and Emmett.

"Corin and I bought these… I hope you enjoy it." Annie smiled pleasantly. Rose opened one small package while Emmett opened the other. The opened a small box and took a paper from it.

"OH. MY. GOSH!" Rose spluttered. "How did you get these?"

"I got the last two…" Annie grinned. Rose grinned and hugged Annie, thanking her for concert tickets to see Linkin Park. "King of the lab…" Annie bragged, quoting her favorite show.

…

Jasper opened presents next and was ecstatic to find that I had bought him season six of The Office and a tee shirt that said 'That's what she said'. Alice was very happy to receive Angel from me. She simply loved that vampire more than anything else in the world. I bought Corin a gift card to Barnes and Noble, which he loved. Annie was the hardest to shop for, but I settled on buying her a new copy of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, because all of the pages were falling out of her original copy.

I opened my gifts one by one. Emmett had bought me a tee-shirt that said 'Ask me about my zombie plan.' We had once had a conversation about our plans for zombies, and it must have stuck with him. Rose had bought me a gift card to Barnes and Noble and a very pretty bookmark that had my initials in it. Jasper had bought me a box of my favorite chocolates, which earned him a kiss on the cheek and five bucks from Emmett…they must have had some bet going about me. When I got to Ali's present she grabbed my hand.

"Save that for later dear." Alice winked. I was officially terrified. What had she done? I moved on to Corin's gift and grinned when I saw a shirt with the words 'I like me' written on it in big bold letters. Corin grinned when I hugged him tightly.

"Darn you Bella." Emmett hissed, handing Corin five dollars. "You are going to make me go broke."

"On the upside, I am teaching you not to gamble." I grinned. I slowly opened Annabelle's gift and stared at it blankly for a moment. I knew that Alice could sew, I knew Edward could do all things musical, I knew that Emmett was a sports god, I knew that Jasper could beat anyone in strategy, I knew that Corin could read people like books…and I knew that Annabelle could sing…but I never realized that she could draw or paint. She had given me two pictures.

In the first she had taken a pencil and drew me and Edward sitting next to each other on the couch in their living room. Hand-in-hand and grinning like fools. The second was a beautiful, full colored painting of Edward and I lying in our meadow. I didn't even know how she knew that we had been there, but she had depicted us perfectly happy, lying next to each other…

"Annie…how did you do this?"

"I have an imagination." Annie winked.

"How did you even know that she had been there?" Edward asked, looking at the painting. Annie shot a look at Alice and then shrugged.

"Who cares about my methods? The point is, that I painted you two as who you were. If you want me to change anything I can…"

"Never, they are perfect." I promised truthfully. Annabelle smiled and relaxed.

"I didn't know you could do anything like that." Emmett whispered to Annie.

"I didn't know it either, until someone stole my gift idea." Annie pouted, giving no indication as to who stole her idea. We sat talking for a while before Emmett got up and stretched.

"Well Ed… I hope you take my advice." Emmett half grinned.

"No Emmett…" Edward said in a low calm voice.

"Suit yourself Grandpa." Emmett rolled his eyes and grabbed Rose. They walked into a different room together. Jasper whispered into Alice's ear and they both headed into the second room. Annabelle looked up at Corin who rubbed her back gently.

(EPOV)

"You could stay, Annie." I said instantly. I knew everyone was going off for 'couple' presents. Rose was getting earrings…and well...i didn't even want to know about the rest, even though I did know. Emmett was getting a very nice leather coat with at least three video games stuffed in the pockets of it. Alice was getting a very pretty necklace and Jasper was getting a guitar. I didn't know if Annie would mind being alone with Corin yet, so I offered to let her stay with Bella and I.

"Thank you Edward, but you two should really be alone…" Annie grinned as Corin helped her to her feet.

"Are you sure?" I wondered.

"Edward…I'm not afraid of Corin, he's gentle, kind, sweet, and very gentlemanly. I trust him. I will be perfectly fine." Annie beamed, wrapping her arm around Corin's waist.

"Alright." I chuckled. They started to walk past me and I grabbed Corin's shoulder. "No funny business." I warned him.

"One: I'm not stupid. Two: Carlisle would castrate me. Three: I would rather live than be killed by my best friends." Corin winked.

"I'm serious." I raised an eyebrow.

"I know." Corin nodded.

"Geez, does he do this to you every time you go on a date with me, Corin?" Annie asked in shock.

"Pretty much." Corin shrugged. "Not to mention your father's 'I know you're a good kid, but you better be even better than that for my daughter' speech, the 'I'll kill you if you kiss her' look from Emmett, and the worst comes from Edward, he's always protective." Corin grinned.

"Why do you even stay near me?" Annie shook her head. Corin kissed her head.

"Because you're _so _worth all of the threats." Corin chuckled. "See you two later." Corin led a blushing Annie out of the room, towards the girls' room.

"Overprotective much?" Bella wondered with a smug smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Not protective enough, not nearly protective enough." I teased.

"It is adorable how much you take care of your sisters." Bella smiled.

"Sure, sure…" I rolled my eyes. I bent down and grabbed a box that I had hidden under the sofa. It was small long box and I was anxious to see her reaction as to what was inside. Alice, Annie, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Esme, Carlisle and I all had one, though in different forms. Annie never took her black silk necklace off, and hers was perfectly identical to Alice's. Emmett had a baseball cap. Carlisle and I had rings, and Esme and Rose had earrings. "Your go first." I grinned. Bella blushed and slowly opened the paper.

(BPOV)

I found a box in the paper. I saw a giddy expression on Edward's face as I began to open it. I saw a beautiful silver chain holding a crest. It was decorated with a lion and a sword, along with three rosebuds along the bottom with the Cullen name written proudly on it. "Edward…are you sure about this?" Edward smiled and lifted the necklace.

"Positive…" Edward promised, hooking the chain around my neck. "Everyone in the Cullen family has one. We give them to those who become one of us. Annie was going to give it to you, because she saw you as a sister, but I beat her to it." Edward grinned.

"It's beautiful." I hugged him tightly. "But…why doesn't Corin have one?"

"Because, Annie is stubborn. She keeps floundering in her mind, 'do I give him one?', 'but what if something happens' blah, blah, blah. She isn't one to be flighty, but on that subject she is much more than flighty." Edward rolled his eyes. I sighed. I loved his present and I was surely feeling bad about the one I had bought him. I handed him his present and he looked at it carefully, as if her were trying to see through the wrapper before he opened it.

I had been getting on his nerves ever since we had met. I had always been working on my own little project that I never told him about and it drove him crazy, but now he was holding it in his hands with wide, amazed eyes.

"This is what you have been doing?" Edward asked in shock. "No wonder why you spend so much time in English." His emerald eyes sparkled as he looked down at the cover of the book in his hands.

"It's not perfect…but it's the most sincere gift I had, and you were so curious…" I rolled my eyes.

"It's perfect." Edward promised, kissing me gently. "Twilight?" Edward wondered.

"You'll just have to read won't you?" I asked smugly.

"I guess I will." Edward winked.

…

I spent the entire night in Edward's arms, laying on the couch. I woke up before the sun began to rise and opened the gift Alice had bought me discreetly, not waking up Edward. What I saw made my cheeks warm more than they ever had. I am pretty sure Victoria's Secret is completely out of clothes… The pixie was going to die.

**A/N: So...here I am with another chapter. Next chapter will be a whole tone more intersting... Things are going to change very fast after this next chapter. Show me some love, reviews if possible.**


	15. The Call

**A/N: Alrighty, so i wasn't going to put this up just yet...but i decided against my plans and will post it anyway. Things are REALLY about to change... SM owns it. Hope you like it...**

The Call (BPOV)

I sat in Annie's bedroom as she combed through my hair. She loved braiding my hair for some strange reason. "Where did everyone go?"

"The boys went out to be boys. Alice and Rose are shopping and mom and dad are out." Annie said in her soothing voice. "Sweetie you have simply wonderful hair." Annie tossed her brush with such grace that it seemed to hang in the air for a moment before landing perfectly squared on her dresser with an impossibly light thud. I could tangibly feel my eyebrows pull together. "Like Alice said…I am magical…" Annie smiled wearily.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can nearly will objects to do as I intend, even people sometimes id I think hard enough… I don't know… I am just weird." Annie shrugged, combing through my hair with her fingers. "Do you want to go downstairs and watch a movie?" Annie asked, seemingly uneasy.

"Sure." I nodded with a smile, doing whatever I could to make her feel more comfortable. She took my hand and we walked down the stairs together. She had the look on her face that she seldom wore, a look that was most commonly associated with Alice and her strange tendency to know what is coming, but Alice and Annie seemed to share whatever their little minds were capable of. "What is it?"

"Forlorn Foreshadowing. I don't know what's coming, but darn do I feel queasy." Annie sighed. "What movie do you want to watch?" Annie asked in a lighter tone.

"Fight Club." I grinned at her. We were girls, but lord did we love that movie.

"DIBS ON EDWARD NORTEN!" Annie called instantly as she ran to the shelf full of movies.

"Darn you!" I yelled in mock anger. "I guess I'll have to settle with Brad…"

"It sucks to be you." Annie sung the words rather than speaking them. We sat back and relaxed, watching the movie as it progressed.

"_First rule of Fight Club, don't talk about Fight Club._" I said in my terrible macho voice just as the actor did. Annie giggled, then the power went out.

"I hate wind, and snow, and ice." Annie frowned. "I'll be back in a moment." Annie sighed, disappearing. I heard her trip and heard her grumble as she stomped down the stairs. Within ten seconds flat the power flashed back on. Annie reappeared at the top of the stairs and grinned. "IT LIVES!"

"Oh, lower it down a few octaves." I rolled my eyes. We finished the movie in no time.

…

"Wanna play hide and seek?" Annie asked.

"I think you might win…all of the time…" I smiled smugly.

"Naw! You know this house pretty well. You will do fine."

"Alright… You have thirty seconds." I closed my eyes and instantly I heard her little feet take off. I tried to listen to where they headed, but then they went silent. Annie, was a quiet little thing. I counted aloud to thirty and warned her that I was coming to look for her. I searched the entire house and I almost gave up, but then I saw that the rug was ruffled behind the couch. I had no idea how she had wedged herself underneath the couch but she had, without me even noticing.

"Awe, man!" Annie shouted. "Your turn!" And the game continued, but still Annie was fidgety.

…

We played our silly game for a while before we decided to make popcorn and watch movies again. Annie moved to get the popcorn when the phone rang. Annie tossed me the popcorn bag with enough grace that even I caught it.

"Cullen residence." Annie said in her smoothest voice. She paused for a moment. "Yes, this is Esme Cullen, what do you need Sergeant Black?" It didn't surprise me that she changed her voice to match Esme's. Esme had even told me that if anyone called that I could answer it as though I were her. This family didn't keep secrets from each other, nothing other than gifts most times.

(ABPOV)

I picked up the phone. "Cullen residence." I sang out.

"Hello, I am Sergeant Black with the State Police. I need to speak to either Carlisle Cullen or his wife Esme, are you either of them?"

"Yes, this is Esme Cullen, what do you need Sergeant Black?" I wondered immediately putting on my best version of Esme's voice, which was practically perfect.

"I was speaking with Carlisle Cullen about a very serious matter that he did not want to have projected publicly, are you in a position where no one can overhear you, Ma'am?"

"Yes, sir. What were you speaking about with Carlisle?" I asked lightly. I didn't like that I hadn't heard about this…something was off.

"Mrs. Cullen I was told to tell your husband when the release took place so that you had fair warning."

"What was released?" I asked incredulously.

"His name is James, the man who assaulted Miss Annabelle Cullen and her sister Miss Alice. I was asked to tell you so that you could make sure they were safe. I'm sorry that they didn't hold onto him for a longer amount of time." I froze, I felt my lips fall open and tremble. I began to lose feeling in my shoulders and arms. "Ma'am? Mrs. Cullen are you alright?" I lost complete feeling in my fingertips and the phone fell from my hand and broke into many pieces.

(BPOV)

I saw a look of pure terror fill Annie's face. I was filled with worry when the phone slipped from her fingers and crashed to the ground. "He's back…" Annie whispered in a terrified voice, before she fell to the ground with a thud. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her but she didn't wake. The phone on the floor was useless so I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and dialed someone I knew could help.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked after two rings. "Is everything alright?"

"Um… Annie passed out…" I said in a worried voice. Annabelle was completely still.

"Has she eaten well today?" Carlisle wondered.

"Yes…I think she was shocked by something…" I hinted.

"What happened?" Carlisle inquired, I could hear him murmur to Esme and I heard a car start.

"She answered the phone…and she got this look of fear in her, she dropped the phone and fell to the floor…"

"Do you have any idea who she was talking to?" Carlisle wondered.

"Um… Sergeant Black…I think is what she said." For the first time, _ever,_ I heard Carlisle utter a curse.

"This shouldn't be happening…I wanted to…geez…" I could almost hear him running his hand through his hair. I had thought that just Edward did that, but after being around the Cullens so much I realized that Carlisle did the same thing whenever he was nervous, which wasn't often. "We will be home in ten minutes, can you try to get her somewhere more comfortable and call her brothers and sister home?"

"Yes sir…" I promised, listening to him hang up. I picked the nearly weightless Annie up and set her on the couch gently before dialing Edward's familiar number.

"Yes, love?" Edward asked on the first ring.

"You need to come home."

"Are you alright?" Edward asked sharply.

"It's Annie…she's fainted and your father wants you and Emmett to come home."

"Corin and Jasper will be tagging along, but we will be there very soon." Edward said in a semi-calm voice.

"I have to call Alice… Hurry, alright?" I asked, walking to the kitchen to get a moist towel.

"Of course. See you soon." Edward hung up. I was about to call Alice, when she called me.

"What happened to Annie?" Alice asked in a panicked rush as I placed a cool towel on Annie's head.

"She fainted." I whispered.

"I'm almost home…" Alice promised in a protective voice.

Almost at the exact same time, three cars pulled into the driveway. The first person in the house was Carlisle, followed closely by Alice, Edward, and Corin. "How is she? Has she woken up? What's wrong with her?" Alice's little voice rang out worriedly as everyone else filed into the house. Carlisle sat down next to Annabelle on the couch and began checking all of her vitals. He seemed to be very calm yet I could see some sort of pain in his eyes.

"Calm down Alice… She will be just fine… She is just startled is all…" Carlisle said in his slow, kind tone.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked worriedly. "I can't have my other half feel bad!"

"Carlisle…" Edward said in a worried voice. "She knows…"

"I know, son…" Carlisle said looking very stressed.

"Will she be alright _emotionally_, when she wakes up?" Edward wondered, running his hands through his hair.

"I don't know…" Carlisle said in a slow voice.

"What happened, Carlisle? Why was she so startled?" Esme wondered, patting her daughter's head.

"Is it what I think it is?" Jasper asked in a curious voice.

"Yes…it is." Edward said after a moment.

"Oh, my poor Annie…" Corin whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Alice asked angrily. "Why does Jasper, Corin, Edward, and Carlisle get to know the secret and the rest of us don't?" Alice asked angrily. At these words Annie stirred and opened her eyes.

"Honey, are you alright?" Carlisle inquired, putting his hand to her head. She jumped to her feet and backed away from everyone in her family, leaning against me.

"How long have you been lying to me?" Annie asked, oddly alert. She glared at Carlisle. Carlisle looked as though he had just been burned. His hand still hung in the air. He took a deep breath.

"I am so sorry Annie… I just didn't know how to tell you…" Carlisle whispered.

"You could have talked to me! Why didn't you just try? Now not only do I not feel comfortable outside of my house I no longer feel safe inside of it. You knew what this would do to me."

"Calm down, Annie…everything will be fine." Edward promised reaching forward to touch her shoulder.

"You knew too? I thought you promised to tell me everything! I thought you promised to be there for me, no matter what…" Annie looked at everyone. "Am I the last person here to figure this out?" Her hands were shaking.

"What does she know?" Emmett, Alice, Esme, and Rose asked at the same time; asking the question I wanted answered badly.

"Well, at least I am not the only person in this family who is clueless." Annie scoffed, her whole body was trembling now.

"Annie, you should sit down…" Carlisle warned. Annie shook her head, biting back tears. She turned on her heal and ran up the stairs clutching her stomach.

"I will go make sure that she doesn't build up her old walls…" Corin said worriedly, running after her.

"What is it Carlisle?" Esme asked, grabbing his arm. Carlisle sat down and covered his arm.

"Edward?" I asked, looking up at him.

"James got out on good behavior." Alice gasped and took off after Annie. Rose sat down on the couch slowly, her eyes were wide. Emmett froze. Esme covered her mouth with her hand. I felt ice spread through my veins at these simple words. I felt so bad for Annie and Alice… They must be terrified…I knew i was...

**A/N: GASP! LOL... yeah, anyways we knew it was coming, now it is here... I think next chapter will be pretty short...not too sure though yet... :P Reviews please! Cuz i love them... Oh! And also, to the AMAZING person PMing me. I love your enthusiasm and would like to that you for brightening my day not too long ago. I was feeling kinda down due to writers block and then i got your message about how much you loved my writing and it made me very happy! I have amazing fans out there and i love it! I problably don't say that enough, but don't feel like i don't care, cuz i really really do! ~J**


	16. Change in Plans

**A/N: I wrote you a poem people… **

**I am slow**

**This I know**

**But please don't go**

**Or you'll miss the rest of the show**

**LMAO.. my litte way of saying, 'sorry i am slow'… SM gets the credit… Warning, James is in the story now… I feel like I must warn ya'll. This chapter was going to be pretty dark…but I was just too tired of darkness to go into detail… I am sure that you won't mind that… I didn't mind at all!**

Change of Plans (JPOV)

"James! James!" Victoria's little voice called out to me.

"Hello again…" I winked at her. She looked young and fresh as ever…even after all of the time I spent in jail.

"Hello," Victoria purred. A thought crossed my mind as I saw a prosecutor I would always remember walk by. His face drug another face into the forefront of my mind. A pale face, sparkling straight white teeth, twinkling hazel eyes, long mahogany hair, a lost innocence, and a broken young lady. My target, the one I promised I would return for. I had seen her on the news not too long ago for winning a prestigious Sousa award for music, and my my how she had bloomed. I knew I choose her for a good reason.

"You are thinking about going after her…" Laurent said knowingly as we walked away from the prison. I took a deep breath of fresh air before replying.

"Yes…yes I am."

…

(EPOV)

"How could you hide such a thing from Annie?" Alice snapped at me angrily.

"I had—"

"Don't you dare say that you had to! You betrayed Annie's trust in you. She trusted you more than nearly anyone else and you shattered that trust!" Alice slapped me across the face and then pointed towards Annie's room. "That girl is scared out of her mind right now, I hope you are happy!" Alice growled then she turned on Jasper. "_AND YOU! _I don't even know what to say to you! Mr. Psychologist! You should have known what this would do to Annie…to me…" Alice slapped Jasper across the face. "I am going to see Annie…_somebody_ should be worried about her."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Esme asked in a heartbroken voice.

"I didn't want to hurt you…" Carlisle whispered.

"You did anyway, and even worse you hurt our daughters." Esme said in the most heartbreakingly hurt voice I had ever heard in my life. Esme breezed out of the room, not looking at anyone, pain and anger plain on her face.

"Esme!" Carlisle called after her, chasing her off. Emmett and Rose glared at Corin and I.

"What's your problem, Edward?" Emmett boomed out. "They are my little sisters too! I could have freaking protected them and you do this to us all of us! Annie, Alice, Esme, Rose, Bella, and I. We shouldn't have to learn about this kind of crap so short notice. Hell I would have stormed the prison and gotten rid of that bastard myself so that he couldn't escape and get to my baby sisters."

"Emmett…" I sighed.

"Don't you 'Emmett' me!" Emmett hissed. "This family had a right to know! How long did you and Carlisle keep this from us? Exactly when was it alright to tell people who aren't in this family about it before those involved were notified?"

"We knew since before the school year began… I only found out because I caught Carlisle crying his eyes out in his study one night. I told Jasper and Corin half-way through the semester so that they would know to keep an extra eye on them, because they are with them most often. Carlisle made me swear not to tell anyone else..." I said slowly. Emmett moved forward quickly, wrapped his large hand around my throat and shoved me into the nearest wall.

"Emmett don't!" I heard Bella shout. I didn't fight against Emmett, I deserved it.

"If you _ever _keep me out of family business again, you will be replacing your shiny Volvo with a hearse, understand? I protect my family, and I don't need you getting in the way of that." Emmett said in an intense voice. "Don't keep secrets from me. Got it?" I would have nodded, heck I would have breathed if I were able to. "You better hope you do." Emmett let go of me. "You had better go talk to her…she isn't even letting Alice in by the looks of it. You go too, Jasper, you should be with Alice." I immediately slipped out of the room. I knew I could probably win a fight against my brother…but I was much better off listening to him.

(BPOV)

"Emmett, baby…" Rose sighed, wrapping her arms around him as Edward ran up the stairs with Jasper on his heels. "It shouldn't be like this…I'm the irrational one and you're the one who calms me down…not the other way around." Rose teased. I had to agree with her on that one.

"I know… I just get so aggravated! I hate not being there to care for my family!" Emmett stated with passion.

"I know hun…" Rose replied, kissing him gently on the cheek. "Why don't you go and brew a pot of tea, I'm sure that would help you calm your nerves." Rose said the same line Emmett always used on her. Emmett chuckled and kissed Rose's forehead.

"What would I do without you?"

"Die a lonely man, is what you would do." Rose teased playfully. "Now get your ass in the kitchen and make some tea."

"Fine…" Emmett began to walk away.

"AND DON'T YOU CHEAT NEITHER!" Rose shouted. Emmett chuckled lightly as he disappeared. "Oh my…" Rose collapsed onto the couch with a huff. I moved forward and sat next to her.

"You got that right…" I agreed airily.

"I feel so bad for those girls… I know exactly what this means to them."

"You do?"

"Oh yes… I've been through it before." Rose admitted. I gawked at her, she had never told me that. "My father…was a monster named Royce King. He did quite terrible things to me… When the police caught him I was adopted by my Auntie Clare Hale. She took care of me and moved me way out here…then they dropped the charges on Royce because of his money and influence. He came after me and ended up getting caught here by police and shot… I know exactly what is on those girl's minds…" Rose sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I am happy where I am. I just hope this ends for Annie and Alice."

"I do too… I really hope they don't get hurt…"

(JPOV)

I was back inside my old hideout, an old farmhouse no more than fourty minutes from the place the Cullens lived. The door opened and a strawberry blond entered the room. I remembered Tanya, mostly because she was not only my brother's girlfriend but also my little pet whenever Laurent and Victoria were out of the house—and they were.

"James, you're back." Tanya said with a smile on her face. She hugged me and then looked me up and down. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"What kind of favor is this, Tanya?"

"I need you to help me get rid of a problem."

"What kind of problem is it?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"There is this girl—" At girl, I had to stop her. Hunting down a girl and getting rid of her after I was done was my favorite game.

"How old?" I preferred younger women, old enough to try to fight, but young enough to be pure.

"Sixteen, seventeen, somewhere in there. Long brown hair, brown eyes…" _Well that was definitely not Annabelle Cullen…but she was a brunette…and pretty young. _

"What did she do to you?"

"She got me fired, that's what!" Tanya snapped. "She is going out with my ex, whom deserves no one. She and the Little Poe Girl attacked me and ended up getting me fired."

"'Little Poe Girl'?" I asked, semi-curiously.

"Annabelle Lee Cullen. It was her nickname when she really little because of her name."_ Mmm…Annie had a nickname…interesting… _"I want Edward's girlfriend taken out of the picture and I want Edward to feel great pain… It would make me feel better, and maybe you can lure in Annie at the same time. I am sure Annie would come walking to you if you played this right…" Tanya said in an alluring voice that didn't faze me.

"What if I don't want to take this other girl? What if I just want Annie?" I asked, if I played this out right, I was going to win quite a bit tonight.

"You have to get rid of her!" Tanya stated with wide eyes. "She is terrible!"

"Hmm…not good enough." I was about to turn around when Tanya fell to her knees.

"Please?" I hid my little smirk and looked her up and down. With her at that lever her low-cut shirt was very easy to see down…nothing underneath it either…slut…

"If I were to do as you requested…what would I get in return?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Anything, as long as that girl and Edward pay."

"Anything hmm?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I hooked my hands in the belt loops of my dreams. Her eyes moved downwards and she understood my meaning immediately. I could tell she repressed a wince.

"Yes…"

"Then it's a good thing you are already on your knees…" I grinned wickedly.

…

Tanya did as she was told…several times. It was only late into the morning when I asked her for the girl's name.

"Isabelle… Someone called her Bells though…that may help."

**A/N: Uh-oh... I didn't go into detail... Thank god, there will most likly be too much dark crap later on anyway... Tell me how I'm doing. Love all the reviews, even if i don't have time to reply to them i most definitely see them! ~J**


	17. The Wrong Bells

**A/N: Hey Peeps, sorry for the wait. I am studying my butt off for end of year exams so it took me a little while longer than normal. But whatever. Now i am going to post some new beginnings to some new stories. If you would do me a favor and read all of the postings and COMMENT ON THE ONE YOU MOST WANT ME TO CONTINUE. I will eventually continue all of the stories, but i would like to only be working on two stories at a time. I will post those very soon with instructions on them as well. Love ya'll!**

The Wrong Bells (ABPOV)

"No!" I shouted loudly out of my room. I wasn't going, i refused.

"Annie...you have to come to school." Alice insisted.

"I WON'T GO! He's on the loose and i am not going to allow him to come after me!"

"Didn't you say you didn't want to be a coward?" Alice's little voice whispered...i wasn't meant to hear...but i did. I groaned and pulled my door open.

"You are evil." I whispered. I stomped passed her and got into Edward's car a rode with him and Bella to school. _What could go wrong?_

…

(BPOV) (Two weeks later.)

"Are you nervous?" Annie asked me as she tied the back of my plain black dress.

"A little." I admitted.

"The first concert is the hard one, after that everything gets easier." Annie smiled. "Of course, it doesn't help that you have a solo." Annie winked. "Don't worry, I'll sing right before you so that you can follow my lead." Annie teased playfully. I laughed.

"So if I mess up, I can just say you led me wrong."

"Sure…" Annie shrugged in agreement. Annie pulled the chain of _my _Cullen crest around my neck and hooked it into place. "It fits you so perfectly. One day Bella, you _are _going to be my official sister. I cannot wait!"

"Annie…" I sighed and watched her as she tied her necklace around her neck.

"Come on, let's go!" Annie insisted. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her car. She drove us to the school slowly. "Mom and Dad are going to be a little late to see our last performance today. They said they will get here twenty minutes before the end of the concert… They are sorry that they couldn't come earlier today. They wanted to see you sing today."

"Your family is so supportive. It's amazing."

"Well, we are just awesome like that. Aren't you glad you get to be a member of this family someday?" Annie asked as she pulled into the school.

"You seem so sure that I will be in your family."

"Bella, you already are in the family. Honestly it wouldn't surprise me if Alice has already named all three of your children yet."

"Three?" I asked, laughing hysterically.

"A girl, then twins a boy and a girl." Annie insisted.

"Oh my gosh, you're serious." I realized suddenly.

"Uh, duh. When am I not serious?" Annie asked teasingly. She got out of the car and led me towards the school.

"Oh my gosh. It's the Little Poe Girl." A snide, familiar voice called. "I should've known that you would still be singing your filthy, no good lungs out. And look who else got herself into choir…how cute."

"Just shut your mouth, Tanya!" Annabelle snapped.

"I do not like the way you are talking to me, Poe." Tanya pushed Annabelle to the ground. I didn't even realize I did it, but I punched Tanya square in the nose. There was a cracking sound and lots of blood. I helped Annie to her feet and walked with her two the school. "You're going to pay, Isabella." Tanya said devilishly. I raised my free hand in the air and flipped her off.

"Are you alright Annie?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah…" Annie smiled at me. "You were awesome girl."

"Thanks." I grinned. "Why does she call you Poe?"

"My name is Annabelle Lee. She had read the Poem Annabelle Lee a few weeks after she and my brother started to date. She called me that all of the time. She called me that because she didn't have the mental capacity to call me by my real name. I didn't even get my name from Poe. Annabelle was my grandmother's name and Lee is Carlisle's middle name. I just got them put together." Annie shrugged. "I always hated it, because it is what she called me… It irritated me." Annie sighed. "Time to sing!"

"Are you ready Bells?" Mr. Peters asked us.

"Yes sir." I answered.

"I meant Annie." Mr. Peters chuckled. I guess me and Annie would have to figure out who was Bells, because different people called us Bells.

… (ABPOV)

I slowly walked down the risers as Mr. Peters introduced the song I would be singing. Bella came and stood next to me with her microphone in her hand. I took the microphone in hand after he finished speaking and listened to the piano play.

_(Annie)_

_Many night's we've prayed_

_With no proof anyone could hear_

_In our hearts a hopeful song_

_We barely understood,_

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains_

_long before we knew we could_

_(Annie)_

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe (B—When you believe)_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill (B-it's hard to kill)_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve_

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

_(Bella)_

_In this time of fear_

_When prayer so often proved in vain_

_Hope seemed like the summer birds_

_Too swiftly flown away_

_Yet now I'm standing here (AB- Now I'm standing here)_

_With hears so full I can't explain_

_Seeking faith and speaking words_

_I never thought I'd say_

_(Together)_

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

_All hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve_

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

_(Annie)_

_A-shir-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-oh_

_A-shir-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-oh_

_Mi-cha-mo-cha ba-elim adonai_

_Mi-ka-mo-cha ne-dar-ba-ko-desh_

_Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta_

_Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta_

_Together_

_A-shi-ra, a-shi-ra, A-shi-ra_

_(Full Choir)_

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe (B-When you believe)_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill (AB—it's hard to kill)_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve (B-You can achieve)_

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will_

_(Bella ((No chior)_

_Now you will_

_You will when you believe..._

_(Together)_

_You will when you believe_

We finished the song in perfect harmony. We were both full-fledged Soprano's but we managed to make this song completely our own. We wandered off of the stage with the rest of the choir.

"Do you want to listen to the next choir?" I wondered.

"Not particularly." Bella shrugged. We walked together out of the school and into the fresh air, slightly sweaty due to the nerves and the stage lights. The air was cool and the sky was ominous.

"Mom and dad should be here in a little while." I promised.

"Where is the rest of the family?" Bella wondered.

"Oh…our cousin Jane is getting married to some punk named Felix." I shrugged.

"Oh, everyone going shopping?"

"Well…no, they are at the wedding actually." I grinned.

"Didn't you want to go to the wedding?" Bella asked in shock.

"And miss out on helping my best friend preform for the first time? NO WAY! What kind of friend would I be if I did that? Besides, Jane doesn't like me and I return the emotion. I was surprised my name was even on the invitation… But then Cousin Alec told me that her mom forced her to invite me. Heck! Corin, Rose, and Jasper got invited and I totally didn't." I laughed loudly. "Despite Jane's behavior, I love her twin brother Alec."

We were walking around the back side of the school when I saw a black van begin to pull up behind us. I saw the driver and instantly became paranoid: James. I grabbed Bella's hand. "Run to the auditorium! We have to go now! Take the shortcut!" I shouted. Bella didn't even ask me a question, she merely took off at my word. We began to run as fast as we could until a second car swerved and swung out in front of us. I quickly grabbed Bella and yanked her to the ground before she collided with the second van.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked.

"I'm fine, let's go!" We stood up again but Laurent grabbed Bella from behind along with some other mask man. I kicked the masked hulky man in the face and he fell backwards onto the ground. Bella cried out as her necklace was ripped off of her neck, leaving a red mark behind. She struggled against Laurent but he held her tightly. I was about to hit Laurent when something heavy hit me in my back and pushed me against the ground. It took me a moment to open my eye and when I did I nearly died with panic.

Memories of terror filled me as I saw James' dark eyes staring down at me again, taunting me. It hit me then. I struggled and cried out for Bella. "BELLA!" I called as loudly as I could. I only received a muffled reply. I tried to knock James off of me but he straddled my waist and pined my hands above my hand with only one of his. He pushed a familiar knife to the place where my scar lingered.

"Shh…honey… It will be perfectly alright…and if you stay quiet, I will leave your little friend alive."

"Come one James, we got the girl."

"Yes James, remember the deal… You are not allowed to take _her_." Tanya's voice said, I could almost see her smirking. James leant down and pressed his lips to my collar bone.

"I haven't forgotten my promise hun. Nighty night." James knocked something hard against my head and the world went black.

…

I woke up and immediately got up. I ran as fast as I could manage to towards the front of the school. Carlisle's car was there, along with Edward's. Carlisle got out of his car and came running for me, along with Corin and Edward.

"Honey, what happened? You're all bruised." Carlisle started.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked.

"Are you alright, honey?" Corin inquired. I could feel the lightheadedness seeping back into my brain.

"He's back. J-James." I cried, my head hurting terribly and my eyesight failing me.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked intently.

"He took the wrong Bells. He took the wrong Bells. She's gone, she's gone." I cried out hysterically.

"Who?" Edward wondered in a terrified voice. I raised the necklace that was in my hands, but before I could speak the wound in my temple took my consciousness from me and the world fell black yet again.

(EPOV)

I grabbed the necklace as my father caught Annie. In my hand was Bella's crest. Bella…my Bella, was gone. Not only was she gone, she was with one of the most hideous monsters I knew. Fear, anger, sorrow… There was no name for the emotion I felt.

**A/N: How'd i do?**


	18. Ultimatum

**A/N: ! GUESS WHO GOT A NEW VIRUS FREE LAPTOP! ...guess who also has to steal internet... :P Well it doesn't matter! I can write so there! I am sorry to all ya'll who were waiting. I feel terrible. I hope you are all having a great summer! **

**Credit still goes to SM!**

Ultimatum (BPOV)

I felt someone binding my hands and legs together so that I couldn't move. Their hands were soft and they bore long finger nails. I tried to fight against her but a rougher hand grabbed the back of my head. "Oh no you don't." A deep voice snapped. I felt a cloth cover my mouth and I tried to hold my breath for as long as I could, but my lungs begged for air. When I took my breath the strange smelling cloth pulled me into unconsciousness.

(EDPOV)

I rested my chin on the pillow that Annie's head was resting on. We were waiting for Annie to wake again after she had told us about Bella, so that we could get more information out of her. I twirled the Cullen crest that Bella had once wore in my fingers nervously. My mind was worrying ceaselessly over Bella and Annie. I could hear Charlie pacing downstairs, just waiting for news. I could hear Carlisle in the kitchen with a crying Esme. I heard Alice sniffling into Jasper's shoulder in her room, and I heard Emmett and Rosalie talking quietly.

I felt Annie's hand grab mine tightly. I sat up so see her eyes open and staring blankly at the ceiling. Her usually sharp hazel eyes were clouded strangely. I opened my mouth to speak to her but she shook her head.

"There were two black vans. I recognized James, Laurent and Tanya." I quickly grabbed a note pad and wrote everything she said down, knowing full well that she would not remain conscious for much longer. "There was a strong man there…about as tall as Emmett and a little bit more built than Emmett. There was a woman as well… Dark, curly red hair that falls past her shoulder blades, blue-grey eyes, and dark brown eye brows…she was probably about twenty five. I only caught one of the license plates… 6UQ7KCQ. I don't remember much else…except for there was a lot of tall grass stuck in the bottoms of the vans."

"Do you remember anything else?" I asked looking at her closely.

"No…" Annie sniffled. "I am so sorry, Edward… Tell everyone I am sorry. If I wouldn't have been so stupid none of this would have happened. It's all my fault. Bella would be safe and sound at home if it wasn't for me… It should be me who should be gone…not her."

"Don't think that way…." I told her. She shook her head.

"They should have just taken me and left…this is all my fault…" Annie sobbed.

"Carlisle!" I shouted loudly, knowing that she would only come out of this state with his help. I heard Carlisle skip up the steps four at a time. Carlisle had come from the kitchen to the bedroom in under five seconds flat. I couldn't help but be stunned that the thirty-seven year old man could still do that. I got up quietly when he began to whisper to the distraught Annie and I ran down the stairs.

"Chief Swan." I called. Charlie stood up and moved quickly towards me.

"Did she say anything?" Charlie asked looking at me with wide eyes. I handed him my carefully written notes and he instantly grabbed his radio. "Forty-oh-seven, dispatch."

"Yes, Chief?" The frizzy voice asked.

"I need you to look up this plate ASAP." Charlie ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"Six, umbrella, queen, seven, Kevin, Charlie, Queen."

"6UQ7KCQ?"

"Yes…" Charlie stated almost irritably as he sat down and waited. His phone rang a moment later. "Tell me what you know." Charlie stated pulling out a pen and paper. "Black van, stolen a week ago in Seattle…" Charlie said as he began to write on his paper. "Don't you have anything else?" Charlie half growled. "Ugh fine… Sorry I ripped your head off." Charlie grumbled, hanging up the phone. Charlie rubbed his tired eyes and covered his face with his hands. I knew exactly how he felt. I was just as worried as he was about Bella's safety.

(BPOV)

I opened my eyes slowly and saw myself inside a dark barn. There was hardly any light in the large warn out place. I could feel my back pressed against a wall. My arms were held above me by tight handcuffs and they were numb.

"Good morning, sunshine." A sick voice cooed. I winced into the wall away from the voice. I saw James step into the dim light with Victoria at his side.

"Oh, look she's afraid…" Victoria sighed happily.

"And I haven't even given her a reason to be yet…" James tilted his head to the side. "She isn't like Annie."

"Get over your obsession with The Little Poe Girl for a few seconds, James and live in the present." Victoria hissed. James shrugged.

"Don't worry… I'll have my time with both of them…" James smirked. He moved forward and brushed his fingers along my cheek. I instantly winced away from him and he smacked me. "Don't you dare turn away from me." James warned. "If you want to live through this, you had better learn your place right now." James turned to Victoria and nodded.

(EPOV)

I sat in the living room with my head in my hands when I heard my phone go off. I looked at the name and my eyes widened. I flipped the phone open as quickly as I could. "Bella? Are you alright?"

"Oh, I am perfectly fine sweetheart." The voice I heard did not belong to my Bella…but it sounded very familiar.

"Who is this?" I asked angrily. "If you have hurt Bella in any way I swear I will kill you."

"Oh, Edward don't you remember me? Victoria?" Her disgustingly sugar coated voice. "I decided that you might want to know something…" I heard loud screams in the background, coming from Bella. "James is with her for now, call it payback for what you did to me… She is alive now…but I don't know how much longer I'll hold James back… He _would _let her go though…for a fair trade."

"What exactly does he want?" I asked angrily, my heart breaking as I heard her scream.

"Why don't you ask him?" I heard a few more screams before the sound in the background changed into soft sobs.

"Edward? Isn't it?" James' cold voice asked. I nearly growled into the phone at the sound of the voice that had caused my family—and now Bella—so much pain.

"What do you want?"

"I am thinking…that if you want Bella to come back alive…you need to leave five hundred grand at the place where we found Annie…and… Leave Annie there too… I miss her an _awful_ lot…" James said with an obvious smirk.

"That is not acceptable. I cannot leave my sister to you."

"You have four days to decide, before I drop Bella's dead body off on your front step. And she will be beaten to a pulp, Edward… Trust me. I have to go. I have some more bruises I need to put on Miss. Swan here…"

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Tut-tut I wasn't done talking… Remember…four days. Goodbye." The line went dead so I shut off my phone slowly.

"Edward? What is it?" Carlisle asked stepping into the living room with a tired, worried, and sad look on his face.

"They want to trade….for Bella…." I whispered.

"Well what do they want? They can have anything!" Carlisle stated.

"They want five hundred thousand dollars."

"They can have it!" Carlisle nodded.

"And they want Annie delivered to the ally where she was rapped… They want her back, Carlisle…"

"Oh my God…" Carlisle collapsed onto the couch. "No…"

(ABPOV)

I stood frozen at the top of the stairs, listening intently. "I don't think we should tell Annie about this… If we did, she would go off and try to find them… She is just that way…" Edward whispered.

"How is Bella?"

"I don't know Carlisle… All I could hear was her screaming in the background… Carlisle, I am terrified." Edward whispered in a broken voice.

"I know son… I promise we'll do whatever we can to get her back…" Carlisle hugged Edward tightly. I whirled around quickly and went instantly to my sister's room. I opened the door and looked at Alice who tried to smile at me.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked sliding away from Jasper to make room for me at her side. I sat down and leaned against her.

"I'm alright…better off than Bella, I'm afraid." I frowned.

"It will be alright… We'll find her. I promise." Alice kissed my cheek and pulled me into a hug. Jasper wrapped his arms around both of us tightly.

"Where's Cori?" I wondered quietly.

"His Uncle Aro is kicking him out of the house. Cori is breaking in to grab his stuff and his hidden money so he can find himself a place to stay. He said he wanted to be here for you…but you know how his uncle is…"

"Aro would kill him if he came anywhere near me right now." Annie sighed. _Good…one less person to notice…_ Annie sighed. Annie grabbed Alice's hand tightly. _Sorry sister… I can't do anything else… I have to… _Jasper looked at me strangely but shrugged his shoulders. I held onto Alice's hand tighter, until she lay back in her bed, exhausted and fell asleep.

"I'm going to go take a shower…" I told Jasper. He smiled and hugged me as tightly as he could.

"Everything will be alright, honey." Jasper promised, kissing my forehead.

"I know…" I nodded. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I looked out the window and saw the sun beginning to rise. I opened the window after turning on the shower. I slowly leaned over the edge of the house and climbed down the siding.

I touched the ground quickly and began to run towards an outer building. I grabbed the keys out of my pocket. I opened the garage door and got into the old pick up truck I closed my eyes and focused on one thing and one thing only, finding Bella.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun... Love it hate it? Hate me for taking so long? I know I know... Spread love...well unless ur angry. ~J**


	19. Not Enough

**A/N: Warning! Rape in this chapter! Stay away from it if you can't handle it. I can barely handle it so i won't feel bad if you skip part of this chapter. This is all SM's...only i think i might be more cruel.**

**AGAIN DON'T READ THIS AND COMPLAIN ABOUT IT IF YOU CAN'T STAND IT!**

**And yes, i am back to a more normal writing schedual thanks to the fact that i have a new computer...it is good to be back**

**~J**

Not Enough (APOV)

I woke up with a huge headache. I looked around and noticed that my eyesight was blurry. I looked down at the foot of the bed and saw Jasper sleeping on the floor. I looked around for Annie, but she wasn't there.

"Jasper?" I called quietly.

"Who? What?" Jasper asked sitting up straight. "Any news?"

"No… Do you know where Annie is?" I wondered. It was really strange that she was gone, and even more strange that I couldn't sense her. I always had a general location of where she was.

"No… Last I heard she went to take a shower." Jasper mumbled. "Maybe she is just eating breakfast or something." I shrugged. "Why don't you just _look _for her?" Jasper wondered.

"I tried…I can't _see _even my normal vision is a bit blurry." I frowned and got up. I walked down the stairs and looked at my parents and Charlie. "Hey have you seen Annie?" Edward walked into the living room and sent a knowing look at Charlie and Carlisle. Carlisle looked at Charlie and Esme who both shrugged.

"We thought she was with you." Carlisle replied.

"She said she was going to take a shower… She might have went to bed in her room." I shrugged and began to walk towards the stairs. I tripped over the first step and fell flat on my face. "STUPID BLURRY VISION!" I snapped angrily. It was not like me to fall down. My head began to ache worse as I tried to stand up.

"Alice, are you alright?" Carlisle asked, running to my side and holding me up.

"My head hurts, and eyesight is blurred and I'm dizzy. I don't know what's going on…"

"Has this ever happened?"

"Only when Annie and I were experimenting that one time. The time when we learned that we could take away and use each other's powers… but we promised never to do that again, it made the person being taken from really tired and the taker really strange and overly powerful… Annie wouldn't do that… I must just not be feeling well."

"Can you _see?_"

"No, I tried, it didn't work." I shrugged.

"And there's one other problem." Jasper said standing at the top of the stairs.

"What is that?" Edward asked.

"Annie isn't here. She's nowhere in the house. The shower is still on…and the window is open…" Jasper whispered.

"Where did she have to go? Maybe she was just nervous and needed to pace or something like that. She's weird like that." I stated.

"She overheard us…" Carlisle closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair angrily. His fist hit a vase on a podium and it shattered into thousands of pieces.

"Carlisle, you don't mean that she heard…?" Esme asked in a scared tone.

"She heard that… _That_ is why she broke her promise. _That_ is why she ran away. She is going to use all of Alice's visions to find Bella. She doesn't want to be found… Annie is gone…" Carlisle pounded his bleeding fist against the glass he had shattered angrily. "My Annabelle…" I began to feel more light headed. I saw a car speeding down a back road and then everything went black, and I passed out.

(ABPOV)

My eyes were closed as I drove, a feat only Alice had perfected. I just let my mind lead me down the road. I saw a vision of a big yellow farm house and a big, tilted, and old barn. It was surrounded by tall grass and trees. I opened my eyes and looked at the place just down the road. I took the time to memorize the exact location of the house before I let go of my sister's powers. I felt them willingly rip away from me as I parked my car on the side of the road and walked to the driveway.

I bypassed the house and went to the barn, where I heard Bella yelling. I bit my lip and pushed the door open. I saw Bella chained to the wall. She was bruised all over and her lips were bloody and swollen. She had bite marks on her skin and what looked like gashes from a whip. She looked at me with her eyes widened as her captive started to tear at her dress.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled at James. "She's not the one you want." I felt a brave calm spread through my body. I wasn't afraid anymore. I sent one prayer to God, telling him to look after my family, and then I felt nothing but peace in me. James slowly turned and looked at me.

"How did you find me?" He stopped tearing at Bella's dress and stood up.

"I just knew."

"Are here alone?" James asked, running his fingers through my hair and breathing on my neck.

"Yes, I couldn't bring anyone else into this."

"No, you really couldn't."

"RUN ANNIE!" Bella yelled loudly.

"Shut up!" James snapped at her. "Don't make me get that whip out again." He turned back to me and his black eyes glinted. "So the lamb walks willingly into the lions den. How sweet. My girl, come back home to me…" I closed my eyes as he circled me.

"I'm here, now let her go." I whispered. I felt something hit the back of my head and knock me to the ground.

"Don't you dare insinuate that you have the power over me. You only complied to half of the deal you insolent little girl, and isn't going to be enough for me… You are not enough…aw but don't worry. I will make sure to have plenty of fun with you…and hey, you bought Bella a break. Now, the only question is…how long you can survive."

"Annie!" Bella cried out.

"Gag her!" James shouted.

(BPOV)

Victoria put a gag back in my mouth and I resisted the urge to bite her, knowing that that wouldn't turn out good. James grabbed Annie by her hair and pulled her up into a standing position.

"It is amazing what some people will do for the ones they love, isn't it Bella?" James asked with a small smirk. "At least you know you _had _a true friend in Miss Annabelle Lee Cullen." I whimpered, catching the past tense in his sentence.

"Bella…" Annabelle said in the most calm voice I had ever heard in my life. I looked up at her with wide eyes. "Don't worry about me… He can't break me. You're going to get out of this honey…tell my family I love them…especially dad and Alice, because they won't understand. James can't break me, make sure my family knows that." I felt tears burn my face.

"The hell I can't break you!" James shouted. "Remember this Bella, remember who she died for, let _that_ burn in your mind." James began to drag Annie into a room that James had only told me about. He called it his 'Rape Kit Room' or 'The Torture Room'. I had never been dragged in there, but I knew it wasn't good. I tried to yell after Annie, but all that was audible was a muffled yell.

I heard the door slam and a loud tear. I heard loud sounds of chains and lots of movement. I could listen to everything James said, I heard him tell Annie step by step everything he wanted to do to her. But…I never heard Annie once. She never whimpered, never cried, never yelled… She was silent. Enduring in silence. So I silently cried for her.

**A/N: ! WARNING IN EFFECT FROM HERE ON OUT!**

I listened all day to the whips smack against her skin. I heard the chains that obviously held her down rattle as she moved, but never did I hear her voice. I could hear James ask her how she felt, ask her to beg him to stop. I heard him call for Victoria. Victoria ran into the room and ran back out. She ran to me an unlocked my bonds. I moved to run away from her but I was too weak. She grabbed me and slung me over her shoulder. She then covered my eyes and walked me to the room where I know Annie was. I tried to fight her, but she smacked me and chained me to a different wall. She tied something around my head so I couldn't turn away. Victoria then pulled away the blind. I could see poor Annabelle strapped down to a bed with chains and leather. Her bare skin was beaten, bruised, and cut.

Her face looked calm, as though she didn't feel anything that was happening, as if she detached herself from our world. James stood next to the side of the bed completely naked. His eyes were glowing with rage and pride. It made me feel sick. "Why don't you play with her Victoria? Let's see if she will scream for us."

"With pleasure…" Victoria grinned. She leaned in and pressed her lips to the hollow below my ear. "Let me tell you a secret little girl… I love playing with little girls, even more than I like playing with little boys…" She sneered. If I would have had anything in my stomach, I would have thrown it up. She moved away and came back with scissors. She began to cut my dress away. I wiggled to try to get her to stop but she wrapped her hand around my throat and continued.

She pulled my torn dress away and looked me up and down hungrily. "Not yet, Victoria…let her watch first." Victoria sighed sadly and taped my eyelids open. I watched as James got onto the bed in-between Annie's legs. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked at me, as though she just realized I was here. Her hazel eyes met mine and I could tell she was trying to convey calming waves at me, but she was definitely not Jasper.

James bit her and began to run his hands along her body. He smacked her and her body twitched, but her lips stayed closed. I was forced to watch as he raped her. It was more pain to watch her than any of the pain he had already caused me. I would rather be sitting where she was, rather than watching hopelessly.

James smacked Annie harshly. "You little whore, watching someone else when you should be watching me." James growled at her. Annie didn't look away from me, still trying to convey as much calmness as she could. "Oh, you're going to pay for that, Annie." James said in a childish voice. He grabbed her arms and forced himself into her with an evil amount of force. Annie's body convulsed once but James continued her movements.

"James?" Victoria whined. James nodded, without looking up from Annie. I saw Victoria stand in front of me. She had the scissors in her hand again as she cut off the straps of my bra. She unhooked the back and kissed my neck. "Be glad it's me and not him, bitch." Victoria stated before biting down on my shoulder harshly. I held back a scream in agony.

Victoria began to squeeze my chest as she trimmed off my remaining amount of clothing. Her nails dug into my flesh painfully as a cruel smile lit up her face. "You smell so good, I could just eat you…" Victoria murmured. She peppered disgusting kisses down my torso. She ran her hands down to my hips as she kissed my abdomen. I tried to pulled away but she tied my waist to the wall, making it impossible for me to move.

She put her hands back on my hips and looked up at me. "Enjoy this bitch, or I will get much worse." She then moved her hands slowly down my thighs. She spread my legs further apart and grinned before she licked my most intimate spot. "Mmm…" She groaned as I held back another scream. I wanted to die right then and there. She sucked on me and thrust her tongue inside of me as her hand roamed and clawed at my body. "You do taste good…" Victoria purred before she bit me.

I wanted to just die, or at least leave my body until they killed me. And I really didn't want to see the force with which James was raping Annie. I was just praying, that soon this would all be over. I never really believed in a God. The Cullen's had always sworn by there being a God, especially Edward and Annie… Right now, I was praying to that very God, as avidly and repentantly as I could. Praying for him to save us.

**A/N: I officially hate this chapter, and James, and Victoria, and tanya for starting all of this, and me for thinking it up... :'(**


	20. The Girl in the Body Bag

**A/N: 2 more chapters and then epilouge! So happy! This chapter isn't as happy though...at first.. :P**

The Girl in the Body Bag (BPOV)

They had finished torturing me and they had put me back against the wall where I had been before. I was slightly relieved—for me… Annie was still in the room, and things had gone silent in the room. She had been in that room for almost three days, and still not a sound had come out of her…but now even James was silent. And I really didn't like that.

I heard James call for Laurent. Instantly Laurent got up from his seat where he was watching me and ran to James' room. I heard words get murmured and then Laurent appeared again. He brought a long black bag and set it on the floor. When he unzipped it, I realized what it was and goosebumps covered my entire body.

It was a body bag.

Laurent grinned at me and walked back into the room. When the door opened I saw Laurent holding onto the shoulders of a very limp Annie. Her body was clothed in a skimpy black shirt and obscenely short shorts so that all of her wounds were visible. James came out last holding up her feet.

"I think my toy has broken. Can't even feel a pulse anymore. Not breathing whatsoever. Do you think I can get a refund?" James asked lightly.

"I doubt that they will want to give you anything else…especially since this one is so broken." Laurent jeered. I felt sick to my stomach as they dropped her body carelessly into the bag. I could tell several of her bones were broken just by the angles that they lay at. I let a few tears escape me as I saw her eyes stare blankly at the ceiling. "Where do you want me to dispose of her?" Laurent asked throwing her arms carelessly into the bag before zipping it up.

"Take her to the Cullens', dump her body in their driveway. I want them to know what's coming next." James smiled at me cruelly. I knew I was supposed to be afraid, but I was more worried about Annie than anything else. "Take Tanya with you."

(TPOV)

"Get in the truck, Tanya." Laurent ordered. I got in, knowing it was better to comply.

"What are we doing?" I wondered looking in the rearview mirror as we drove away.

"We're disposing of a little problem… It will help Edward suffer…trust me." Laurent chuckled. I looked in the bed of the trunk and saw a long black bag. I wanted to ask what was in there, but I decided to save that question.

…

We never stopped, except for once when Laurent bought three black roses. Then we drove down a long curvy road that I recognized from somewhere. When we parked next to a driveway, I knew exactly where I was. "Why are we at the Cullens? Won't we get caught?" I wondered idly.

"No, we won't. Come on." I watched him get out and open the tailgate. I got out and walked to the back of the car. I saw him grab the black bag at one end and push it towards me. "Grab that end." He ordered. I grabbed the bag and helped him to put it on the Cullen's driveway. "Go get the roses." I went to the truck and brought back the three roses.

"What's in there?" I asked. Laurent unzipped the bag in one fluid motion and I held back a wince. In the bag, badly beaten and bruised, lay the body of the Little Poe Girl. I had always been envious of her beauty and grace, and now there was nothing left of her beauty. "Isn't that a bit much? Killing someone?" I asked.

"James doesn't seem to think so, beside this whore had it coming to her." Laurent stated placing the roses ontop of her body. "Let's go."

I stared in horror at the heartlessness of the beating Annie had experienced. The part that scared me most was that she never screamed. She was willing to endure a world of pain for her friend, silently.

"Let's go!" Laurent grabbed my upper arm tightly and pushed me into the passenger side door. I fumbled with the door for a moment until I got it to open. I got in and closed my eyes trying to dispel the image in my mind. "Are you alright, honey?"

"Sure…" I whispered.

"Good, after all this was your plan to begin with."

My stomach turned. I wish I wasn't so vain. I wish I would have never have gotten involved with Laurent or his brother. I wished that I could call the police, but I knew that I would never see the light of day again if they found us. Unfortunately, there was nowhere left for me to turn, and I was the one who cut off all of my ties.

(BPOV)

Tanya and Laurent walked into the barn a few hours after they had left. Tanya looked like she was going to be sick. Laurent looked completely calm. He walked up to his brother, who had been watching me and whispered something in his ear.

"Interesting…" James grinned. "Are you feeling alright, Tanya?"

"Yes." Tanya nodded slowly.

"That is not what I have been told." James said in a sing-song voice, looking at his filthy nails.

"W-what do you mean?"

"How do you feel about Annie's death? And you had better not lie to me." James threatened.

"I thought…it was a tad bit excessive…" Tanya whispered after a moment.

"Hmmm…" James hummed and nodded his head slowly. "You didn't like seeing her dead did you?"

"Not really…"

"Mmmmmmmm." James smirked.

"James, what's going on?" Tanya wondered.

"Victoria?" James asked. The red headed mad woman walked into the room.

"Yes, James?" Victoria asked in a childish voice.

"I think I have a new toy for you…"

"Goodie!" Victoria grinned. Tanya took a step back.

"What?"

"Laurent?" James asked nonchalantly, looking back at his nails. Laurent grabbed Tanya's arms and held them. "she's all yours Vicky. She might try to talk to the police otherwise." Tanya's eyes watered.

"Laurent please? Don't let them do this to me! I won't say anything!" Tanya panicked as Laurent began to lead her away.

"Did you think you were going to survive much longer, Tanya. You're pretty but those looks won't last forever… You were just our whore, Tanya. Heck, even I knew you slept with James. I knew all of it… Do you think that _I _will forgive you for that? No… I think you slept with everyone here… What's one more person?" Laurent said shoving her into the room where Annie was tortured. Victoria blew James a kiss and entered the room, locking it behind her.

I instantly heard screams come from Tanya. She pleaded, but obviously Victoria shut her up. James looked at me and smiled. "Be thankful. That would be you if it weren't for a problem with that slut." I bit my lip and held back tears, praying for this nightmare to be over. Wishing I could see Edward again. Wishing to have Alice drag me through stores again. Hoping that Emmett would play another prank on me. Wishing I could watch Rose brush her long mane of perfect hair. Hoping I could try to beat Jasper at a game of chess. I wished I could see Carlisle's warm, fatherly smile, or hug a motherly Esme. I wished I could tell my mother and father that I loved them. Heck, I'd even tell Phil I loved him. Though I wished I could see them all—especially Edward…I just wanted to hear Annie belt out a high G that no one else in the choir could hit. I wanted to see her smile and blush…but she never would ever again… And I would probably never live to see even my own self blush.

(ABPOV)

I listened to the truck pull away with relief. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. I was already on the verge of dying, and breathing such small, shallow, slow breathes hadn't helped me in anyway shape or form. I ached all over as my heart beat slowly, so willing to give up. I almost let my heart give up, but then I remembered why I had faked my death.

Bella… Bella was still in trouble and only I knew where she was. I had to save her, not only _for her _but also for her father, her mother, and _Edward._ I knew Edward wouldn't make it without her, which meant that I was saving Edward and Bella.

Though I could tell my leg was broken and my other ankle was rolled I got up onto my feet. I took a deep breath, kicked the pain out of my mind and then began to move as quickly towards my house as possible.

In my head I silently thanked my father for teaching me so much about human anatomy that I could calm myself enough to look dead. I was also very thankful for my never failing endurance and Alice's visions. I knew I wasn't going to make it much longer, but I knew I could make it to the house.

"Curse whoever made this driveway so damn long." I whispered, unable to talk any louder than that. I tried to move faster but I stumbled and fell. I had a five second thought that told me to just lay there, but I got up and kept going. When I saw the house I felt fire flare in my veins. I started to run for the front door. I climbed the stairs and tried to open the door. _Oh shit… It's locked! PLEASE BE HOME SOMEONE!_

I began hitting the doorbell as many times as obnoxiously possible. I smiled a small bit, feeling like Alice. I laughed at myself for finding humor on my deathbed but then I felt a rush of weakness and I fell to the floor.

(EPOV)

"Alice are you feeling alright?" I wondered.

"Yeah…better." Alice whispered. "Annie gave everything back to me. My head hurts though… How long have I been out?"

"A few days."

"Have they found them?" Alice asked trying to sit up. I pushed her down gently.

"No… They're all out looking, I was told to stay here and take care of you, and to wait and see if anyone shows up."

"You look terrible."

"I feel terrible," I replied. "I want them home safe." I heard a noise begin to blare repetitively downstairs. "Did I leave a radio on or something? That is worse than freaking Justin Beiber."

"Whatever it is go shut it off, it hurts my head…" Alice whined. I got up and ran down the stairs realizing it was the doorbell. I unlocked the handle and pulled open the door. The sight I saw brought relief and pure horror all at the same time.

Annie was laying on the porch, broken worse than anyone I had ever seen. "Edward, oh Edward."

"ALICE!" I called loudly. I bent down to wrap my arms around my sister.

"Shh, listen, I don't have much time."

"Don't say that…" I hissed.

"Shut up and listen to me!" Annie snapped in her weak voice. "They have her, in a big red barn. They have lots of weapons but only Laurent is armed. The barn is next to a yellow house on a dead end road named River Drive. It is in-between Seattle and here. Drive fast." Annie ordered. I grabbed my cell phone as Alice walked up.

"Help her! Slow the bleeding, try to set a few bones," I ordered Alice as I dialed.

"_911 what is your emergency?"_

"My name is Edward Cullen. My sister has appeared at my house and we need an ambulance right now! Also send Charlie Swan to the Cullen house ASAP!"

"_Tell me what's wrong please."_

"Listen, if you want two people to live, then just do as I say!" I snapped the phone shut, knowing that if I did, they would have to come to my house. "Annie, everything is going to be alright." I stated as I dialed Carlisle.

"Sure…sure…" Annie sighed.

"You stay awake!" I snapped.

"_Edward?" _Carlisle asked.

"Dad, you need to get to the hospital right now… You are about to get a patient who needs your skill to fix them."

"_Who_?"

"Annabelle, dad. She's really bad off." I heard sirens getting closer to our house.

"_I don't think they will let me work on her…" _Carlisle said nervously.

"Dad, you're the best… I don't think anyone in the state of Washington can fix her aside from you."

"_I'll be at the hospital regardless." _Carlisle hung up.

I saw Charlie pull up and I ran towards his car before he could get out. "Take care of her and don't let her out of your sight!" I yelled at Alice. I jumped in the car just as the ambulance pulled up.

"What is it, Edward?"

"I know where Bella is."

"Where?"

"River Drive. Do you know where that is?"

"I know exactly where it is." Charlie nodded, throwing his car in reverse. I hated leaving Annie, but she would have wanted me to, besides I was the only one who knew exactly where Bella was.

**A/N: That is why Annie is here :P Love it? Hate it? Tell me so i know ~J**


	21. Safe

**A/N: 1 more chapter and then an epilouge! I am totally on this guys! I might be done by tomarrow! :P**

Safe (EPOV)

We drove doing nearly one-hundred-fifty miles an hour, but it still wasn't enough. We had ten cruisers behind us as we turned onto a dirt road. We had no sirens and we drove very slowly in the unmarked car.

"Tell me where it is, Edward." Charlie demanded.

"That barn right there! Behind the tall grass." I pointed. The cop cars followed us and we parked in the cover of the overly tall grass. Charlie tossed me a vest and I put it on quickly.

"Don't tell anybody about that." Charlie whispered as he got out of the car. We moved quickly to the barn.

(CarlislePOV)

I was standing in ER when suddenly the doors burst open and I saw the most heartbreaking sight I ever saw. _My little girl_ was broken in more ways than I could have ever known possible. They started to roll her past me but she reached for me.

"Dad…" Annie whispered. "I love you…" Annie breathed.

"You'll be alright…you'll be perfectly fine…" I whispered.

"Don't lie to me… I hate lies…"

"We have to go! She can't last much longer like this!" The paramedic yelled. I ran with them, holding my daughter's hand until they pushed her through the doors into surgery.

I sat in the waiting room, too shocked to cry. "Dr. Cullen?"

I stood up and looked at the Doctor, whose name I couldn't recall. "What? Is she alright?"

"She's sedated… I need your help Carlisle…I can't deal with things like this." He shook his head. "Can you handle this?"

"If it will save her… I'll be her fucking superman and fly if that is what she needs to live."

"I thought that is what you would say…" He nodded. "I won't tell anyone you were there with her in surgery. Get dressed, run!" I didn't have to be told twice.

(BPOV)

I stared at Tanya's body at James' feet. He had just shot her in the face. "And that is why you commit yourself to a cause and stick with it." James nodded.

"Dedication was all she needed." Laurent said teasingly.

"And less low cut shirts…god could she have been any more of a slut?" Victoria rolled her eyes. Victoria picked her up and began to drag her away when the doors to the barn burst open. I heard three gunshots and I closed my eyes. I felt someone at my side and I felt them untying my hands.

"Bella? Please say something to me." Edward whispered. I looked up at him and grinned.

"I love you, Edward." I told him.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Edward promised, hoisting me up in his arms. He took me out of the barn and put me into the back of a police car. He sat next to me and began to look over my wounds. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay."

"You look terrible." Edward commented.

"I could say the same for you." I tried to tease him back.

"I was worried about you." Edward shrugged. He continued to inspect my wounds with a careful eye.

"OH GOD!" I yelled.

"Did I hurt you?" Edward asked in shock.

"No! What about Annie!"

"She's at the hospital." Edward whispered sadly.

"What do you mean? She's dead…" I stated. Edward ripped off a shred of his shirt and began applying pressure to one of my fresh wounds.

"She faked her death. They brought her to the house in a body bag because she pretended to be dead. She walked all the way to the house with at least fifty broken bones and told me where to find you."

"She pulled and June Cash…." I thought in wonder. "Is she going to be alright?" Edward bit his lip as a few Police began to come back out to their cars.

"We're not sure…" Edward whispered. "We're all going to the hospital, which is where you need to be, you're very sick and very hurt." Edward paused uncomfortably. "Did…did they rape you?"

"They were going to…then Annie showed up… Victoria…she did some nasty things to me, sort of rape…but nothing that should leave any lasting damage." I answered slowly.

"I was just wondering…because…there are bruises on your legs in the shapes of hands and you have claw marks all over." Edward shivered.

"I'm alright, Edward." My dad opened the door and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you alright sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." I nodded.

"I'm going to get you to a hospital alright, sit tight hun…" My dad got in the car and began to drive as quickly as possible. I leaned against Edward for support, and then everything hit. Everything went black as I passed out.

(EPOV)

"Charlie, she's passed out!" I told him quickly.

"I don't know if I can get this car to go any faster." Charlie said angrily.

"Just get us there safely…" I nodded.

(ESMEpov)

I sat with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Corin, and Rosalie in the waiting room. The door burst open and Bella was rushed in, held tightly in Edward's arms. The nurse quickly began to attend to Bella and got her into another surgery room. Three hours later Bella was brought back out of surgery and placed in her own room in ER. We all sat around her and prayed for her to wake up soon.

Edward lay by her side and didn't move. Alice hugged Bella even though she could hardly see. I could tell that she was trying to see the outcome of her twin, but with little progress. Jasper held onto Alice tightly. Rose and Emmett were standing at Bella's. Emmett was insisting that all she needed was to hear a special code-word and 'poof' Bella would wake up. So he was saying every word imaginable at the speed of light. And Corin…he was sitting next to me, with his head on my lap.

We were all happy that Bella was going to make it, ecstatic actually…but we still hadn't heard anything about Annie and she had been in surgery for nearly seven hours.

**A/N: BELLA'S BETTER! Who thinks that it is cute that Edward's not leaving her side? I DO!**


	22. Never Say Never

**A/N: All Sm's**

Never Say Never (CorinPOV)

I sat in Bella's room, just waiting to hear any whisper of word about Annie. I prayed that she would heal, more than I had ever prayed in my life. Then…I heard a knock on the door. Esme stood as quickly as I did and asked for the person to come in. We were all standing, all waiting. The door opened and the man who was like a father to me opened the door. His scrubs were covered in blood. His face was tired and worn.

"How is she?" Alice broke the silence, worried about her other half.

"She's in a coma… We don't know if she will wake up… She was hurt really bad… I haven't seen wounds like that before…" Carlisle shook his head. "She's my daughter, she'll wake up…"

"We'll pray for her." Esme nodded. "You should get changed. Are we allowed to see her?"

"Not for another hour, they sent her up to critical care to make sure she stayed stable."

"Alright…" Esme smiled. "She'll make it."

(BPOV)

I woke up to a very constant and annoying beeping…but when I realized it was a heart rate monitor, I liked the annoying sound a little bit more. I felt someone laying at my side, holding onto me as tightly as possible without hurting me. I looked at Edward slowly and smiled. "Edward?" He sat up instantly and grinned at me.

"Good morning, love." He kissed me gently on the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." I nodded. I felt sore all over, but I totally felt perfect compared to how I had felt. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days." Edward answered easily.

"What about Annie?"

"She's not awake yet…" Edward answered.

"She's alive though… That's a good thing." I smiled. Edward smiled back at me.

"Yes, it is."

"Can I go see her?" I wondered.

"If you can walk…she's just three doors down."

"I can do that, in the name of a good band." I grinned. Edward laughed at my bad joke. He helped me up and grabbed the rack that held my IV's.

"I am going to tell the nurse that I am moving you." Edward stated. He left the room and came back after he obviously had a fight with the nurse. He came in and detached me from the heart monitor. "She said yes…after a little haggling." Edward smirked and helped me to stand. He practically carried me to Annie's room. The instant I entered the room I was bombarded with not only Edward's family, but also Justin Beiber singing Never Say Never really loudly.

I accepted all of the hugs and kisses and tears, but I continued to Annie's bedside. Carlisle and Corin were each holding one of her hands. I touched her shoulder lightly. "Is she alright?"

"Some things won't heal…but she'll bounce back." Carlisle nodded. I listened to the monitor that showed her heartbeat and it beat slightly irregular, as if it had forgotten the right way to beat.

"She'll fight through it!" Alice stated. "I can feel her getting better! She Never Says Never!" Alice giggled with the music.

"Why do you have that song on?" I asked, annoyed.

"Because she loves hard rock and it will annoy her so much that she will force herself to wake up so she can shut it off." Alice laughed. Everyone joined in on her laugher feeling relief for the first time in what seemed like forever. Everything seemed like it was going right in that moment.

8888888888888

I sat next to Annie all alone. She was still unconscious, and the doctors were getting ready to discharge me. "You gotta wake up, hun. You won't be able to listen to good music if you don't wake up, and this song is killing me…" I teased. I sat there for a few more moments until her heart rate spiked.

"Oh…my….god! Where is that gawd awful music coming from so I can destroy it?" Annie moaned. I grabbed her hand.

"Annie!" I squeezed her hand and she looked up at me with her pretty hazel eyes.

"Melodramatic much? God were not in a movie." Annie chuckled.

"Crackin jokes as always?" I kissed her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"I've been better…I've been worse…" Annie shrugged and winced.

"No kidding." I laughed.

"How are you?"

"Happy you're awake." I smiled. "Thank you…you didn't have to do what you did."

"No…I had to." Annie nodded and sat forward to hug me. "I love you, Bella, and I protect the people I love."

"I love you too."

"Annie?"

"Dad!" Annie shouted. Carlisle ran forward and hugged his daughter tightly. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do something for me?"

"After what you did for me? Anything."

"Can you take something heavy and kill that cd player so I don't have to?"

88888888

Annie healed within the month and was sent back home. The doctors said she would make a full recovery—well almost…they told her she might never be able to have children after what James did to her, but she kept her head high anyways.

I would love to say everything went back to normal…but they didn't. I didn't feel normal. But Annie and I were closer than ever before and were helping each other to heal. We happily were told by Char—my dad that James and Laurent were killed and that Victoria was being charged with three counts of rape, assault, 2 counts of kidnapping, premeditated murder, and assisting in a murder, and all of the things she already had on her record.

Our family was healing and so was Annie and I. Rosalie and Emmett announced their engagement a few weeks after they got out of school. So once again…everyone's mood shot up. And Edward and I… I really don't think we could be any better than where we are right now.

**A/N: Yay!**


	23. Ending

**A/N: This is the end guys! Thanks to everyone who read. Especially those who started reading when i first started writing and stuck with me to the end 3 you all.**

Epilogue

(BPOV)

I rode in Edwards car over to Annabelle's house. "Honey, are you sure you will be fine there?"

"No Edward… Annabelle is totally going to attack me and kill me." I rolled my eyes. I heard a gasp.

"Momma, Auntie wouldn't do that would she?" Carlie Annabelle Cullen asked with wide eyes. I looked back at my little angle and smile into her bright green eyes.

"No…mommy was being sarcastic."

"Ooh! I got it now. I was afraid, cause if she hurt you baby brother and baby sister might get hurt too."

"Don't worry, mommy will stay safe." I promised. "Take her to grandma's…" I smiled at Edward as he pulled into Annabelle's driveway. "Don't let her eat sugar." I warned him. "No cookies." I stated again.

"I know, I know." Edward stated. He got out of the car and opened my door. He helped me get to my feet, considering I couldn't see them. "Be safe."

"I will, it's just a few days. Besides what kind of trouble can Annie and I get into?" I asked sarcastically.

"Lots." Edward frowned. Corin came out of the house and grabbed my bags out of the trunk.

"How's she feeling?"

"Sick…very sick… She'll be happy to see you though." Corin nodded.

"Alrighty." I kissed Edwards cheek and watched him get into the car.

"As soon as we get to grandmas you can have all the cookies you want." Edward whispered.

"I heard that!" I snapped. "Don't let her sweet talk you!"

"It's so hard not too, especially when she gets me some cookies too. Say hi to Annie."

"I will." I opened the door and hugged Carlie. "I love you honey."

"I know momma. Love you too."

"I know." I smiled and closed her door. I waved as my life drove away and turned to Corin. "So how bad is she?"

"Just sick… She has her days." Corin shrugged. "How are you? Twins and everything." Corin patted my belly as he helped me walk into the house.

"Very happy."

"BELLA!" Annie yelled.

"I thought you said she was sick?"

"Oh, I totally lied." Annie shrugged. She looked like she was literally an angel. She glowed so brightly with pride it wasn't even funny. Her stomach was perfectly round, owing to the fact that she was nine months pregnant exactly today, which is why I came here. "Give me a hug!"

"Ann…I can't reach around my own stomach let alone yours as well."

"Don't just sit there and call me fat give me a hug!" Annie demanded. I grabbed her shoulders and patted them gently. "Pft, some hug." Annie scoffed. I smiled and patted her belly.

"How are you darling?"

"Big." Annie smiled.

"Do you two need anything to drink?" Corin asked.

"Apple juice?" I asked politely. Corin nodded and looked at Annie.

"Pickle juice, three ice cubs, and one straw. Love you!" Annie grinned.

"Okay princess." Corin grinned and kissed her forehead. He left the room quickly. I glanced at Annie and laughed.

"Pickle juice?" I asked, laughing loudly.

"It's yummy." Annie defended herself. "HONEY!"

"Yes?" Corin called back.

"KOSHER! Not that wimpy sweet stuff…"

"Whatever you want honey." Annie smiled and sighed happily.

"Oh Annie, you make me laugh." I smiled. We talked for a long time. We talked about our due dates, which happened to be two weeks apart and all of the crazy things being pregnant made us feel like.

8888

"I'm gonna hit the hay… I am tired." Annie stated after downing three glasses of pickle juice. She got up slowly and Corin was going to follow her but she waved him off murmuring something about being babied too much. Corin and I sat in companionable silence.

"Do you need a foot rub?" Corin asked with a teasing smile.

"Naw… I feel good today… Edward really does baby me too much." I smiled. Corin sighed and leaned back.

"I try to baby her but she never asks for anything."

"That is why you are good for her, you slap her across the face and tell her not to be so damn independent all of the time…." I chuckled lightly. "Cori?"

"Yes Bellybean?" Corin asked.

"You know that I am not just here for her right. I love her, but Cori, I love you too…you can talk to me about anything." Corin nodded and looked down. He looked up at me a few moments later.

"Bella, I'm scared." I slid next to him and put my arm around him. "They told her that it wasn't in her best interest to become pregnant, then she does. I was so happy when it happened, Bella! I still am! I want her to have this! I want us to have _our _child. The idea of something _we _made growing inside of her, it makes me ecstatic. But they told her it isn't safe for her. They say that the damage done to her will make pregnancy painful and that it might even kill her. Bella I am afraid. Every time I see her wince I am afraid something happened to her or the baby. She groans in her sleep and I just hold onto her stomach praying to feel a kick and hear her breathing."

"Oh, Cori… She's a strong girl and she wants a baby. You can tell by the way she acted around Rose's kids, and then Alice's, and then mine that she really adores children and she wanted one she could hold and call her own." I whispered.

"I told her I wouldn't mind if we adopted. I told her I would love to adopt kids, but she refused and stated that she wanted her _own_ child." Cori ran his hands through his hair. "I refused… I didn't want to hurt her…then she hurt my pride and threatened to go get a donor…" Corin's face soured.

"Ouch…" I winced.

"I mean, why was she so stubborn. They told her she could die. Why didn't she even look into adopting. I swear she was flat against it."

"Corin… I am going to tell you something…but it can't leave you and I." I whispered after a moment.

"I promise." I definitely trusted my brother-in-law.

"When Annie went to face James for me… They gaged me, and I started panicking, afraid for Annie's life. She looked at me, and in a calm voice—as though she were just talking about the weather—she said 'Bella…don't worry about me. He can't break me. James can't break me, make sure my family knows that.' James grabbed her and said 'the hell I can't'. He dragged her away and did all of those terrible things to her…

"Cori, she isn't opposed to adopting children. In fact she probably would in a heartbeat after _your_ baby is born. But clearly, it was James' intent to make it so she couldn't have anything that she wanted if she were to live. He was going to take away her gift at bringing life into the world, and she isn't going to stand for that. She wants to have this baby to get rid of the last thing that James did to her; the last scar he left her with. She wants to prove every bit of him wrong."

"Oh my God… She never told me that…" Cori whispered.

"She didn't want to admit to her huge pride." I smiled. "Women have them too you know, we just don't wear them like a Red Badge of Courage like men do."

"She should have told me… I mean…she thought that I was against her having a baby for a long time…but honestly I didn't want her to get hurt… We could have solved a whole heck of a lot of more fights if she would have told me…"

"She loves you Cori…but you do not burden the ones you love with such darkness."

"Did you tell Edward anything?"

"Not a thing." I said truthfully. We sat in silence for a long moment.

"But threatening to go to a donor, really?" Cori asked, insulted.

"Hey, she won the fight didn't she? She is huge, which obviously means you two eventually 'hooked up' if you get my gist." I wagged my eyebrows at him and he blushed.

"Well that is how it works… When mommy's and daddy's really love each other…"

"Or they are stupid and meet up in a bar drunk off their asses…" I added in a teasing tone.

"Typically the latter." Cori laughed with me. "I love my baby and I love my wife… I'm just terrified I am going to lose one of them."

"Have you told her this?"

"Not in…the upfront way."

"You should tell her…" I grinned. "Are you worried about anything else?"

"I had a really crappy father…"

"YOU WILL NEVER BE LIKE CAIUS!" I snapped loudly. I covered my mouth in shock and prayed that I didn't wake Annie. "Corin…you're going to be the worlds best dad, trust me. You're so sweet and kind. Good lord, you are Carlie's favorite uncle."

"Really?"

"Yeah…just don't tell Emmett or Jasper because they are under the delusion that they are the best." I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry about anything, Cori…"

88888888888

I sat across from Annie in the living room. She was drinking another glass of pickle juice with a follow up of sweet tea—seriously I hoped my cravings weren't that bazaar. She sat there reading through a book. I smiled when I realized it was one of mine.

"Who's your favorite character?"

"Ali." Annie grinned. She winced slightly, shook her head and continued to read again.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a kick." Annie smiled up at me. I stood up to put away her drinks when i caught a glimpse of her.

"Honey…that wasn't a kick…that was a contraction…your water just broke." Annie's eyes widened as she looked up at me. "Stay here hon." I moved to the bottom of the stairs. "Corin! If you don't want your baby to be born in your house you had better hurry your ass up, cause your wify is having contractions!" As I said that I felt a strange feeling inside of me.

"COMING!"

"Aw shit." I whispered. "Corin?"

"Yeah?" He asked running down the stairs.

"Call Edward…you have two women on your hands going into labor."

"You women should not be anywhere near each other!" Cori shook his head and ran after Annie. "I've got you honey…I've got you." He helped to get her to the car and strap her and then he came back for me. "You need help?"

"I've got this!" I said in my best impression of George Lopez's voice. Cori rolled his eyes and took my hand and led me out to the car carefully.

8888888888

Edward got to the hospital just in time, to wait for me during the lovely time I had to wait while my babies decided whether they were coming or not… stupid indecisive children. I got up and walked with Edward down the hall into the room where Annie lay whimpering in pain as the contractions hit.

"You're a trooper honey…" Cori stated to her. "Are you doing alright?" Annie leaned back with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah…" Annie nodded.

"Honey, breath in a rhythm." I told her. "It will help." She nodded and started breathing when another contraction hit her. She screamed out in pain and then she relaxed. I wiped the tears from her eyes and looked down at her. "Honey…a few more and they will probably start having you push."

"I don't know if I can…" Annie whimpered. She looked tired, broken, and probably _was_ unable to push. I looked up at her nurse who agreed with me on the timing of things. I grabbed Bella's free hand and stared in to her eyes.

"Annie." I waited until she looked up at me. "He didn't break you…" Annie sniffled and let tears roll down her cheeks. "It may hurt, but you are going to have a beautiful baby in your arms soon. Don't let him win, not now. You are the strongest woman I know, prove it to me one more time." Annie nodded. A doctor came in and looked at me strangely.

"We're about to deliver a baby here…and aren't you supposed to be doing the same down the hall?"

"I can wait… Annie was there for me…and now I am here for her." I squeezed Bella's hand and she smiled up at me. I stayed at her side as the doctor told Annie what to do. Ten minutes later a little girl cried in the room. Annie let her head fall back in relief and joy. She held her daughter for the first time with nothing but awe in her eyes. She was obviously in great pain, but she was also in a world of happiness.

"Abigail…Isabella…Cullen." Annie whispered breathlessly. "He didn't break me…" I felt honored, but I cringed.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"It's our turn now." I told him, he took me to a room and sure enough three minutes later I had one blue and one pink bundle in my arms. Anthony Michal Cullen and Anna Marie Cullen. They were born only five minutes apart from their cousin down the hall.

My world was happy, and everyone in it was happy. Annie finally broke down and told Corin why she had wanted her own child. And Cori told her all of his concerns that he had had… I'm pretty sure Annie will be adopting several hundred children in the future… And Dr. Edward Cullen and i…well if more come… more come. :D

**A/N: This is the end of the story guys! I didn't make it just a complete epic romance cause i think there are too many of those out there... So i put a whaky twist on it. Bella and Annie are all healed and happy now! YAY! Love you guys! And I'm gonna start working on my other story no so don't miss me too much, i'll still be here. :D**

**Rose/Emmett kids—Anya, Cori, Mary, Tyler, Lee, Kayla, and one on the way**

**Alice/Jasper—Annie and Jason**


	24. important

**Dear readers,**

**I hate to inform you of this, but on Thursday February 9th Jennifer died in the hospital. you obviously should know why... In the fall-when i last took over this profile- Jennifer had been in a car accident that nearly killed her. No one was as shocked as she was when they found out she had leukimia during that trip to the ER. She took it well after the shock of everything went away, and as soon as she could she went back to hernormal life. I can tell you with full confidence that she loved to write for you guys and loved to right flat out. I don't really know what to do...now that everything's gone topsy-turvey without her...beleive me, it's been difficult... She wanted me to take care of all of this stuf...if something were to happen so I'm going to do that for her. **

**~ She wanted any outstanding stories to be completed by any means neccisary, as she hated leaving things **

**undone. Phoenix wasn't finished, so it's up for adoption...she wrote time-lines for her stories, so email me if you think you're up to it.**

**~She also wanted me to make sure you knew everything if something bad happened...so...i'm doing that now...**

**~She wanted me to thank you all for your support and love... She wanted you to know that all of the reviews made her smile.**

**So... I don't really know...what to say, other then i'm going to miss the strongest person i knew...** **I am going to change her username (there will be a poll up so that you guys can help me)...i think she wouldn't mind it...but everything else i am leaving, her work should live on... **

**I'm sorry to have to tell you this, I'm sorry it even happened.**

**xXCarrieXx**


End file.
